


Love Her for Me

by Lady_of_the_Lake97



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Accidental Baby Acquisition, Adopted Alien, Adopted Children, Adoption, An alien planet is destroyed, Baby Alien, Big brother Shiro, But not very accidental, Female Alien - Freeform, Galra Keith, Galra!Keith, Gay Keith, Keith and Shiro brother relationship, Kid Fic, Kid!Fic, M/M, One-Sided Crush, Parents, Questioning Lance, Semi-Slow Burn, Turns to Bi Lance, Voltron Raises an Alien Baby, becomes two sided crush, bi lance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2018-11-06 20:52:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 26
Words: 85,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11044116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_of_the_Lake97/pseuds/Lady_of_the_Lake97
Summary: "Her name is Kore.""Keith...""Let her know that she was loved and please love her in my stead...""Keith!""I will." With that the woman slumped, the last of her energy leaving her in a final huff. Keith tightened his hold on the child and ran back to the lion. He got the two out of there in just the nick of time.~Keith, going against direct orders, flies Red into a burning planet to save the last surviving alien on the planet and now Voltron must raise said survivor.





	1. Her Name is Kore

It was supposed to be a routine trip; a quick, in and out, collect some supplies from the planet and then leave. It wasn't supposed to be like this. It wasn't supposed to be a massacre. But gazing at the ruins of the planet in front of them...

Keith registered the planets existence and brought it to Princess Allura's attention. He saw the beautiful planet that looked oh so much like a smaller Earth and suggested they stop there for trade and to create a new alliance in the fight against Zarkon. He wanted to help. He wanted to prove to the team that there was more to him then his genetics and destructive personality. They weren't expecting Galra ships to have been following them from a distance. They weren't expecting an attack when the planet went to peacefully greet the paladins of the almighty Voltron, but here they were.

What was earlier a vibrant blue, if not a small, planet, was now a burning red.

The irony was not lost on the paladin of the same burning color.

"Keith! What are you doing?!" Pidge's voice rang through his headset as he flew his lion directly into the flaming planet.

"There has to be survivors." He declared into his headset as he began to search beneath the ruins. Try as he may, it was hard to distinguish warm living bodies from warm, living flames.

"Get out of there!" Ah Shiro, the voice of reason. Keith has had a lot of experience ignoring that.

"I can't, not when there's a chance that even one person on this planet is still here!" He heaved another building with his lion when the sensitive mechanics of his lion picked up the sounds of someone crying out for help.

"Keith, the planet is going to collapse!" Shiro's voice rang out. Keith was already outside his lion, running towards the sound of the screams. He used his bayard to hack at the remains of the building before heaving it away. Underneath the rubble was three bodies, one was clearly dead, but the other two.

"Please get her out of here!" The woman held the crying toddler out to Keith. He looked past the screaming child to the woman and he wanted to hurl. Only half of her was left, the other half was smashed beneath another support beam from the building.

"Come with me, please I'll get you out of here." The woman was shaking her head as she shoved the tiny alien more aggressively at Keith.

"Please!" Her arms began to shake with effort and Keith could see her eyes begin to drop. "You and I both know I will not make it. Let me go knowing that she will be safe." This wasn't how this day was supposed to go. Keith swallowed the lump in his throat before he took the weeping child from the woman's arms. She slumped to the floor now as the will to live began to leave her body.

"Keith _..."_

_"_ Her name is Kore."

" _Keith..."_

_"_ Let her know that she was loved and please love her in my stead..."

" _Keith!"_

_"_ I will." With that the woman slumped, the last of her energy leaving her in a final huff. Keith tightened his hold on the child and ran back to the lion. He got the two out of there in just the nick of time.

"Ugh, Keith, buddy, what were you thinking? Cause like from where I am, it didn't look like you were thinking at all." Hunk's voice chimed in through his helmet.

"I'm going to cut off communications for a while, I'm fine, but I have to deal with something."

"Is that a baby cry-" Keith cut off Lance's sentence before setting his lion into auto pilot. He tossed his helmet to the side as he got out of the chair to face the small toddler that was seated in the far back of the cockpit away from him.

"Hey-"

"Mama?"

"She's not here right now..."

"Papa?" Keith winced. He overestimated the age of the child that was backing farther and farther away from him. She was younger than he originally thought, and that's what made this worse.

"I'm sorry, they're gone." Keith said quietly. The little girl- Kore's sobs became louder and more frantic and Keith did the only think he could think to do. He ran across the cockpit and pulled the alien child into his arms and began to hum.

"I want mama..." Kore whined into his shoulder.

"I know you do." He said as he placed her in his lap as he sat on the floor.

"Where mama?"

"She's in a good place. She's with my mama and papa." Keith said placatingly.

"Where?"

"They're in a place we cannot reach, they're beyond the stars." Kore's sobs began to quiet as she nuzzled closer towards Keith to try and relieve herself from some of the loneliness that plagued her soul of being the only one of her entire planet to survive. Keith began to hum once again to Kore, singing the only memories he had of his mother to her to try and lull her to sleep.

"Ok?" She hiccuped.

"Yes, we'll be okay." The lie felt like bile as it rolled of his tongue. Keith heard his name being called from his helmet. He muted himself, but he must have forgotten to mute the other voices coming from his helmet.

"Keith, status report! What's going on? Red's not letting us connect to you-" Keith kicked his helmet and Kore groaned in protest at his movements.

"Shh. I'm here, go back to sleep Kore." Keith felt her nod against his neck. It wasn't until her breathing evened out that he spoke again. "I'm sorry. This was my fault. Life as an orphan... no one deserves that, I should know." He began to pet her ratted hair as a way to comfort the both of them. "I'll do the best I can though... use orphans, we have to stick together, Kore. I'll share my family with you, I'm sure you'll love them. We'll figure it out, Keith, and Kore."

"Keith..."

Keith was not expecting to hear Kore, let alone feel her move away from him. She put her two chubby hands on his face before pushing her hands together in a terrible attempt to make him close his mouth.

"We're together. It ok, it gonna be ok." Then she started to hum and it made Keith laugh. Kids were crazy in their capabilities to help others when they needed help. So Keith smiled as he picked himself and Kore up as he moved to the front of the lion. He sat down, with Kore in his arms as he began to hum another tune and bring his Lion off of auto pilot and towards the castle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to write the title of the next chapter in the notes at the end of each chapter to give you a taste of what's coming next.
> 
> Chapter 2: Say My Name


	2. Say My Name

"What were you thinking!" Lance was the first one to yell out as Keith came out of the lion. "You're absolutely crazy! You could have-" His voice cut out as he registered what was in Keith's arms. "That's a kid."

"How very observant."

"So you went back for him?" Shiro asked as he slowly approached Keith.

"Her. I couldn't leave her behind." Keith said simply hefting the child up. She began to squirm with the sudden movement and let out a disgruntled huff.

"Here." Lance said, and without thinking he grabbed the child from Keith and began to rock her away from him. She succumbed back to slumber easily and Lance took the opportunity to smirk up at Keith. "The one thing I'm truly better than you at is taking care of a kid."

Keith watched the two in an annoyed huff of agreement. After a moment he turned to Shiro to give him a stiff nod. "Kore... her name is Kore."

"Kore?" Allura seemed to finally make her appearance.

"The maiden goddess? I did not know you Earth beings honored her in such reverence!" Coran said following Allura. "But why are we talking about religion?"

"We have a survivor..." Pidge said nodding towards where Lance was holding the small alien child before she nodded towards Keith. "This hot-headed idiot decided it was a good idea to risk his life and fly into a collapsing planet to save her." Keith stood taller as if daring Allura to argue against his rash actions.

"She's the only one left." Shiro said from Keith's side. "We were just learning about her when you came in."

"I don't know much more than you... her mother? Caregiver? I don't know who... she just told me her name and asked me to remind Kore that she was loved and she asked me to love her in her stead, to make sure..." Keith's gaze fell towards Kore who was resting peacefully in Lance's arms. "I promised her I would."

"Well..." Allura looked around at the Paladins before setting her eyes on the small child wrapped in Lance's arms. She gave a resigned sigh before speaking again. "We'll have to come up with a schedule to keep her occupied. Lance you'll take first shift since she seems comfortable where she is. Shiro? Hunk? Will you two be okay to take turns caring for her as well?"

"Absolutely!" Hunk said looking towards the little girl in Lance's arms a smile spreading on his face. Shiro gave a quick stiff nod before turning towards Pidge.

"I'm assuming you don't feel comfortable with partially raising her?"

"Listen, I can barely take care of myself, I don't think I can handle the responsibility of a child." Pidge said shaking her head. "I could always watch her for a little bit, but don't expect me to... you know do baby stuff." Shiro gave her an understanding nod before turning towards Keith. He was going to speak when he was cut off by Allura.

"And Coran and I have each helped raise children while we were on Altea. We'll make this work." She said before leaving. The other paladins followed her out except for Shiro and Keith. The quiet was stifling when Shiro went to speak.

"Keith, I-"

"No, don't worry about it. I get it, I really do. I'm not the best choice in helping raise a kid." Keith said turning his back towards Shiro as he went to leave the hanger.

"But you clearly want to help. You're the one that went back for her and-"

"How is an orphan supposed to know how to raise a kid?" Keith said turning around to Shiro. "I haven't stayed at one foster home for more than two months, I haven't had a steady parental figure or family figure in my life. You're the closest thing I've ever had to a brother Shiro. Can you honestly tell me you would trust me with a kid?" He asked annoyed. He huffed and turned away from Shiro before he could answer.

* * *

If team Voltron were to describe the past week they've been on the ship, they would say it was sleepless. Kore was fine most of the day, she hung out mostly with Lance and Hunk and was kept happy and away from Keith. That didn't hurt him in the slightest. To the common eye, she looked like she was handling the complete annihilation of her entire home planet fine, but she wasn't. At night, her nightmares plagued her and she would wake up screaming unfamiliar and familiar names. It put everyone on edge.

Lance was sitting with Kore in the main common room of the ship trying to get her to talk.

That was also a small problem with Kore, she rarely spoke. She would release small noises of either contentment or discontent, but actual words? They've only ever heard her speak actual words in the midst of her nightmares.

"Alright so, what else can we try? How about... can you say my name?" Lance asked as he pushed the toys they were just playing with to the side. "Lance. Can you say Lance?"

Kore gave off a soft hum at Lance, and he smiled at her. After scrubbing off the debris from her skin, he could see the pretty sky blue of her skin, the darker blue of her four eyes and the brilliant purple of her short, toddler hair. She was cute and Lance could already imagine himself batting away potential alien suitors.

"Come on, a little more than that. It's an easy name. Lance." He said exaggerating his name, slowing it down so it would be easier to repeat.

"Lllll..." Lance was vibrating.

"Yeah, you got this come on! Lance!" He said his excitement bubbling. He could see the curious excitement in Kore's eyes as she went to speak again. The sound of a door opening stole Kore's concentration away from Lance as she turned towards it. Lance saw her eyes brighten and- was that a genuine smile that crossed her face? No one's really done that yet! Who was she looking-

"Keith!" _Excuse you?_ Lance watched as Kore scrambled to get up and ran towards Keith who stood frozen in the door. Lance watched as Kore began to jump in front of Keith with her hands raised towards him. "Keith and Kore!" She sang with a small giggle before she began to hum a song that Lance was vaguely familiar with.

Keith looked towards Lance, then back to Kore before he bent down to her level and gave her a genuine smile. "Hey, Kore." He said running his hand over her head in an affectionate manner. She giggled and reached for his hand pulling it off her head before she brought both her hands to his face She began to hum again and Keith laughed. "I see you still remember the song."

"Hallelujah!" She exclaimed nodding her head frantically as she went to wrap her arms around his neck in a hug. "Where'd you go?" She asked after a moment.

"I've been..." Keith looked over towards Lance's shocked face and did everything he could to stop himself from laughing. "Busy."

"Busy?"

"Busy." Keith confirmed before bringing his attention back to Kore.

"Are you busy now?" She asked.

"Yes, Keith was just going to go train." Lance said, put out. Keith looked towards Lance in confusion. Was Lance, jealous?

"Oh..." She said stepping away from Keith. "After?" She asked.

"After." He promised before getting up from his crouched position. "But I'm sure you'll have fun with Lance right?"

"Right... Lance." Lance felt himself flinch. Of course she would say Lance's name now. Keith gave her another smile and hair ruffle before leaving. Kore watched the door close before turning back towards Lance walking towards him more subdued than before.

"You talk." _Welp, that was stupid_. Kore gave a small nod and a hum of agreement and Lance flinched again. "So why haven't you talked before?" She shrugged.

Lance wanted to rip his hair out as he sighed once more. "Alright, everyone to their own right? When you want to talk you'll talk."

"Does Keith not like me?" She asked and Lance was ready to slam his head into the floor.

"Why do you ask that?" He asked.

"He hasn't come to see me." She said playing with her hands and pouting. "He said we'd share a family. Keith and Kore!" She cheered half heartedly before going back to her grumpier state.

"But he's doing just that." Lance said quickly gaining Kore's attention. "We're his family! Me, Hunk, Pidge, Allura, Coran and Shiro... We're all his family and I'm sure he has more family on Earth..." Lance said.

"No, he's like me!" She huffed out, putting her hands on her hips, glaring at Lance. "Keith and Kore, orphans gotta stick together!" She got up, wobbled a little bit before going to storm out of the room. Lance wanted to smack himself before he ran after her.

"Kore!" Lance followed her as she huffed her way down the hallway. Lance followed her at a distance to not upset her more, but to keep an eye on her. After about a minute of walking Shiro walks out of a doorway and Kore starts running towards him.

"Shiro!" She screamed and he looked up to see the little alien girl running towards him on unsteady feet. He looked utterly surprised when she latched onto his legs.

"Kore, you're talking-"

"Lance is mean! He doesn't like Keith and I like Keith so he must not like me! And that makes him mean." She huffed glaring over her shoulder at Lance.

"The first time she really talks to us and it's to tell me that you're mean." Shiro huffs a laugh in his voice.

"Actually the first time she talks it's to yell out Keith's name." Lance says catching up to Shiro before a grimace crosses his face. "Not the best way I could have said that."

"She was already screaming out to Keith in her sleep."

"Not the best way you could have said that." Lance said, but backed off at Shiro's gaze. Shiro bent down and picked up Kore, placing her on his hip. At eye level Lance could see all four of Kore's eyes glare at him before putting her head into Shiro's neck.

"I'm gonna take her for a little bit alright. Maybe we'll visit Keith-" Kore popped her head up when Keith's name was mentioned and it crushed a little something in Lance.

"Shiro, I don't-"

"What do you have against Keith, Lance?" Shiro glared daggers at Lance. "I thought we were through with this rivalry thing between the two of you-"

"We are, but that's not-"

"Not what Lance?" Shiro admonished. Lance grew silent for a moment and Shiro huffed. "Listen, I'm sorry. I don't know what's going on, but I'm going to have to ask you to deal with it. If not for Voltron, for..." Shiro's eyes dipped down to Kore, then back to Lance.

"Ok." Lance said, with a small nod of his head as he looked between Shiro and Kore. Shiro gave him a quick nod and a Shiro Shoulder Pat as he passed him down the hall. Lance watched him turn down another corridor and was left alone as Shiro's footsteps began to fade.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3: The Return of the Runaway Prince


	3. The Return of the Runaway Prince

"I just don't get it! Why does she like him so much?"

"Maybe because he ran back for her? Saved her life? Cradled-"

"Hunk!"

"Her in his arms? They had a bonding moment Lance, just because she remembered hers doesn't mean you get to be annoyed." Lance groaned and sunk further into the couch bringing his hands over his eyes.

"I didn't come here for you to validate their relationship, I came here for you to defend me!"

"Well, I mean Galra Keith-"

"He's just Keith, Hunk."

"Is kind of in the right here."

"What?" Lance exasperated as he looked towards Hunk scandalized. It's been a week since Lance's semi-falling out with Kore and the subsequent reveal of Keith's orphan origins... Lance has been relatively moody to say the least.

He felt left out now that Keith seemed to be taken into the orphan alien clique rather easily, especially since Lance wanted to be the one to bring out Allura, Coran and Kore from their shells.

"Well she looked up to him, it was only a matter of time before she would explode and want to talk to him again." Hunk said simply. "Come on, lighten up there are plenty of other pretty ladies to hold your attention out in space." Hunk joked, but when silence met him, he knew something was seriously wrong.

Hunk stopped what he was doing to turn around to give Lance his full attention.

"Lance, what's wrong?" Hunk asked and he saw the serious, far away look pass over Lance's face as he moved his gaze away from Hunk.

"I miss my mama, Hunk. I miss my Papa, my abuela's, my abuelo's, my brothers, my sisters, my nieces and nephews, and our little puppy and God Hunk I miss the beach. Then we left home and we were alone and then little Kore came along and it was like having a little bit of my family back and then Keith came, and it felt like..." Lance was rambling on and on, before growing quiet.

"You wanted her to be like your family, and you felt like Keith stole that from you." Hunk stated.

"Yeah... I just felt like for once I would have this moment, this little girl could be my family, but- I don't know, maybe I'm just being selfish."

"You most certainly are being selfish and completely stupid." Lance was shocked out of his silent contemplation and turned to Hunk once again scandalized.

"What does that mean?" Lance asked annoyed.

"Well, I wanted her to be a part of my family as well, cause I sure miss my Moms too!" Lance winced at the sadness in Hunk's voice before Hunk continues to talk. "And I'm sure Pidge wanted Kore to join her family and her tech community. I'm also sure Allura and Coran want to find solace in a child who has also lost her entire race."

"Hunk..."

"And I'm positive that Shiro wants this little girl here to show himself everyday that there is still something good to fight for in this universe and Keith! Dear old Galra Keith-"

"Or just dear old Keith-"

"Just wants a family of his own." Lance grew quiet as Hunk's words rang clear in the air around them. After a moment of contemplative silence Lance sighed.

"I screwed up, huh?"

"Took you long enough." Hunk said simply. "But if it helps at all, I think you were Kore's second favorite."

"Before I screwed everything up?"

"Nah, I still think she misses you, so I'd suck it up and apologize to the two of them for keeping them apart." Hunk said simply before turning back to his tinkering. After another moment of semi-contemplative silence Hunk heard Lance stand up and run towards the door.

"Keith's at the training deck!" Hunk yelled over his shoulder.

"When isn't he at the training deck?" Hunk heard Lance scream as the door closed behind Lance's retreating figure.

* * *

The actual trip to the training deck took a minute. The other 5 minutes were spent by Lance walking back and forth outside the door giving himself a pep talk.

"Do it for Voltron, do it for Kore, do it for Keith." He said. "I mean, you were being a dick, kind of... more dicky than usual. Super dick. Like a dick on steroids... a master dick!"

"As much as I love hearing about dick-" Lance shrieked at the sound of Keith's voice standing in the door way to the training deck. Lance jumped back to see a sweaty Keith standing in the doorway, hands on his hips looking expectantly at Lance. "I would love to know the reason why you were talking about it outside the training deck."

"Well, you see I dick."

"As do I."

"No." Lance said sticking his hands out, shaking them back and forth in an action as a way to shush Keith. "I mean I was being a dick." Lance said simply. At the quirk of Keith's brow, Lance took a deep calming breath and continued.

"I was getting angry, and I guess insecure? Or, well I don't know I just. I wanted to be someone's number one for once, and when I realized I wasn't that- again-"

"What do you mean you're not someone's number one, Lance you damned idiot-"

"No, stop let me get through this!" Lance shushed Keith again to the anger of said paladin. "I just wanted another person to add to my family and I thought you were trying to take that away from me when I realized that that wasn't what was happening. It took me a week, but I kind of realized we were all family."

"Lance it took you this long?"

"Hey!"

"No wonder you don't think you're someone's number one! You're an idiot." Keith said raising his arms to the sky as if to say _Dear God, do you see this dumbass?_ "Lance, you're nearly everyone's number one. Sure I might go to Shiro more than anyone else here, but that's because he's the closest thing I've ever had to a brother, but you." Keith poked Lance so hard in the chest Lance felt himself stumbling back.

"You are irreplaceable. You make people laugh when we think there's no room for it, you lift people up when they're down and you make us remember what home's like when somedays I can't even remember the color of Earth's sky." Keith puffed out an annoyed sigh. Keith crossed his arms and looked away from Lance.

Lance contemplated if his face was still that red from training.

"So, don't think you're not someone's first choice... for anything." Keith was huffing like a toddler who was just told he could not go outside for recess and it was honestly quite endearing.

"So apology accepted?" Lance asked, pointing finger guns at Keith adding a wink for special effect. He heard more than he saw Keith snort in amusement and mumble a couple of words before he gave Lance a small smile and a nod.

"You didn't have to do that Lance, I wasn't mad at you. The Little Princess however." Keith grimaced at that.

"The Little Princess?" Lance snorted out in a laugh. Keith started walking down the hall and with a nod of his head Lance began to follow him.

"Shiro's newest nickname. He's told her all about Disney Princesses and when she learned Allura was a real life princess, well she wouldn't respond to anything else." Keith gave a little bit of a snort at the end of the statement. Keith embarrassingly scratched the back of his neck as he continued talking. "She's calling Shiro, Hunk, Coran and Pidge her darling Knights and Princess Allura is her Lady in Waiting, dear friend and Ally against the evil Kings in space."

Lance let his laughter ring in the air. "Really?"

"Yeah..."

"What about you? And... has she um, mentioned me?" That caused another snort to come from Keith as he got embarrassingly red.

"So, um you've been dubbed the runaway Prince-"

"The runaway Prince?" Lance asked around a laugh.

"Yeah, she said she's annoyed at you, but she said you were too pretty to not be a Prince."

"Oh God."

"I mean she's not that wrong-"

"That wrong? It's horrendous! I'm not pretty Keith." Keith rolled his eyes and was about to speak again when Lance dramatically fell against Keith. "I'm gorgeous! A god amongst men!"

"I can't believe you."

"You're not disagreeing!"

"Whatever you say, oh runaway Prince."

"Well, you haven't said anything, you..." Lance looked at Keith confused for a moment before nudging his shoulder. "What were you?"

"Please don't ask me."

"Embarrassed?"

"Extremely."

"It can't be that bad."

"It absolutely is."

"Come on my dude, my Keithy boy, my buddy, my pal, mi-"

"My Sweet Prince!" Lance looked away from Keith to see Kore running towards Keith with Shiro behind her. She must have been wearing one of Allura's old royal dresses because it flowed behind her as she ran towards the two of them.

"Sweet Prince?" Lance teased as Keith glared at him before turning towards Kore. He kneeled down and scooped her up as she jumped into his arms.

"Hey, Little Lady." Keith said bumping her onto his hip.

"Hello, my sweet Prince! How is the war-front?"

"We were having trouble protecting your borders by the training deck." Kore gasped in shock.

"Then we must send reinforcements immediately!"

"However, we managed to scrap by and protect your home front with a little help from..." Keith looked towards the side where Lance stood and Lance watched as Kore turned her head to him.

"The Runaway Prince! Wait- The runaway Prince." She said at first in excitement then in slight anger. "You dare come back? Behead him!"

"Come on Kore, give him a chance." Keith asked bringing her gaze back to his. "He has asked for forgiveness from me, and he has already helped me defend your kingdom. I think he should get a reward."

"Fair princess." Lance said grabbing Kore's attention from Keith. "I would be humbled to accept any and all punishment you are willing to give, however I wish to first apologize for the way I have acted. I simply wish to be in your good graces once." He said adding a dramatic bow at the end of his speech, before looking at her through his lashes.

Kore snorted.

"You are forgiven." She said with a little giggle. "But betray me again and I will have your head! My Prince will make sure of it." Kore said wrapping her arms firmly around Keith's neck.

"Your Prince?" Lance teased looking in between Keith and Kore.

"My Prince, and you can't have him." Kore said nuzzling her head into Keith's cheek.

"Well what a shame at that." Lance said, and Keith's face got redder in embarrassment and Lance wanted to laugh.

"Kore, why don't you show Lance around your kingdom so your Sweet Prince can shower." Shiro finally spoke up causing Kore to turn around in Keith's arms to give Shiro a nod and a smile.

"Excellent idea dear knight! Prince Lance." Kore said before sticking her arms out towards Lance. Lance got closer to the two of them before bringing Kore into his arms.

"Lead the way dear Princess!" Lance said. With a laugh Kore pointed Lance down the hallway and together they went.

Keith walked through the closest door, which happened to lead to Shiro's room and proceeded to fall face first onto Shiro's bed and into his pillow.

Shiro walked in after him and closed the door in time to stop Keith's frustrated groans from leaving the room.

"Shiroooo..."

"Keith..."

"He winked at me, he gave me finger guns... Finger guns, Shiro."

"Tragic."

"I'm too gay for this, Shiro."

"I'm too sober for this, Keith."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 4: To Flirt


	4. To Flirt

"Paladins, we are nearing Planet Amuridian and will be landing in about 3 varga, so please be ready to land and please be on your best behavior." Allura said. Team Voltron was planning to dock down at a previously freed planet for supplies and foreign affairs.

"Wow, call me out next time, no need to subtweet like that Allura." Lance said sitting on the coach head resting on Hunk's shoulder as Kore was asleep on the other one. Allura glared weakly at Lance.

"What's a subtweet?"

"Not the point, Allura." Lance said. "The point is I know you're talking directly to me when you say 'please be on your best behavior,' but I don't think that's necessary-"

"Really? Cause If I remember the last time we were on that planet you-"

"Noooo... Keith not in front of Kore! She still thinks I'm cool."

"Huh?" Kore said waking up and rubbing her eyes with her hands. She looked between all the Paladins before her gaze settled on Lance. She crawled over to sit on his lap and face the rest of team Voltron.

"We were just discussing how-"

"Lance flirted with the High Queen's daughter and almost started a civil war."

"Keith!" Lance exclaimed when Kore started to laugh at his embarrassment.

"Lance that's so silly! Why would you do that?" Kore asked.

"Because you flirt with people you find pretty." Lance said simply. Kore gave him a small contemplative nod.

"How do you flirt?"

"Lance don't-"

"You tell the person what you think of them in the most flattering way possible." Lance said ignoring Keith's warning and paying attention to Kore as she gave him another understanding nod. "For example." He then turned to Allura and everyone in the room groaned.

"Lance please-"

"Allura, your beauty is awe inspiring and to put it simply, I find you to be absolutely _purrfect_." He winked, wiggled his eyebrows and gave her a finger gun. Yet again everyone around them groaned.

"Lance, I find your pick-up lines have gotten worse over the years." Pidge said, hand permanently attached to her forehead in disappointment.

"But that means at one point you found them good!"

"No I've found they've gone from being an annoyance to being unbearable." Pidge uttered. Kore cleared her throat to get everyone's attention.

"I- um..." She looked to Lance who gave her an encouraging nod. "I find your beauty to be awe inspiring, in fact I find you to be absolutely," Kore turned to Keith, and attempted to wink one of her eyes (it ended up being three), " _purrfect_." She proceeded to give him horrible finger guns and a self satisfying look that was pulled directly from Lance's face. Keith let out a small laugh before he walked around the couch towards Kore.

"And I find you pretty damn-"

"Language, Keith!" Shiro admonished.

"Fine, pretty darned cute." Keith finished off, with a ruffle of Kore's hair in his hands. She let out a delighted giggle as Allura walked away, reminded everyone to meet back there in 3 varga.

* * *

3 Varga later had the entirety of Team Voltron back into the main room getting ready to land the ship. They were all dressed in their standard Paladin uniforms with Kore sporting a make-shift child Altean suit to fit in with the rest of them.

"Alright, so remember, best behavior- no flirting with foreign dignitaries, and Hunk do you mind escorting Miss Kore this evening."

"Absolutely Princess, we'll have the best time together, won't we?" Hunk asked as he scooped Kore from the floor up onto his shoulders. Kore gave out a hum and a little giggle of agreement as she turned her attention back towards Allura.

"Ugh, why does Hunk get Kore, I thought we'd hang out together, you know Lance and Kore." Lance said simply.

"Well Lance, Hunk is escorting Kore this evening because I know she will have fun with him and-"

"Favoritism, Lance." Pidge said patting Lance on the shoulder. "It's favoritism." Allura gave a quick glare towards Pidge and before she could say anything Coran's voice came from over the speaker.

"Princess, we've got the go-ahead to land."

"Ok!" Allura gave Pidge and Lance one last look before going to the helm. Everyone went to their designated chair, Hunk placing Kore in his lap as they went down towards the planet. Keith overheard Hunk explaining all the controls on the ship and the culture of the planet they were going to Kore as they landed and a smile passed across Keith's face.

He wore the smile throughout the landing, the political greetings, Lance's (and now Kore's) poor attempts at flirting and through the dull political dinner.

"What's with that face?" Lance asked from his left. Keith jolted a little bit as he moved his gaze from the dancing Hunk and Kore. After the dull political dinner came a not as dull political celebration that Team Voltron was being subjected to now. Keith was standing off to the side when Lance had approached him with the question.

"What face?" Keith asked defensively.

"The super smiley one you had on right before I got over here."

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Come on, tell me! Did a little lady friend catch your eye?" Lance wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"No."

"Come on, not even the High Queen's advisor, she's had the eyes for you since you got here."

"Well I don't have eyes for her."

"Then the group of girls pointing at us and giggling?" Lance asked sending over a flirtatious wink to said group of girls.

"I'm not interested in them at all Lance, I was..."

"Hm?"

"I was just thinking that Kore has been doing really well recently. Almost too well, and I'm glad to see her happy, I'm just-"

"Worried she'll go back to those first couple of days where she wouldn't talk to anyone?" Lance asked, becoming surprisingly serious as he turned to Keith.

"Yeah. Don't get me wrong, it's great that she's happy, but..."

"It's almost too good to be true?" Lance finished off. "Hunk and I were talking about it a little while ago. She's had an excellent couple of days over the past month that she's been here, and her nightmares have gone down, but the trauma still has to be there." Lance said.

"I feel like I've just been waiting for her to break. She's been so strong with everything, but it's still there, her past can't be erased so simply so I'm just waiting for her trigger and I don't know how to handle that."

"Neither do I, Keith, but when it happens we'll be there for her to bring her back. Alright?" Keith looked from Lance back over to Kore and Hunk on the dance floor. He saw her laugh as Hunk picked her up and spun her around before bringing her back down onto his feet as they continued to dance like that. Kore must have sensed Keith's gaze because she turned to him and gave him a quick wave and smile before bringing her attention back to Keith.

"Yeah, we'll be there."

* * *

It was in the middle of the night when the Galra attacked once more. It was the middle of the night when Kore watched her nightmares walk about in the real world as she sat next to Allura in the main deck of the Castle ship as she watched her new family face off the people that took her old family away. She watched as her beloved family in her beloved lions being thrashed by the multitude of Galra ships. She felt the very floor below her shake and tremor as her beloved friends tried to hold up the castle shield and she couldn't do this. She felt her world closing in around her.

Her brand new world is collapsing.

Her friends.

Her lions.

Her brothers and sisters and mothers and fathers and everything in between from her old planet and new family were slipping through her fingers and she couldn't handle it.

So she screamed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 5: And Keith Was Weak


	5. And Keith Was Weak

They didn't know what to do. Kore's panic had become detrimental to her health and to the mission so Allura had to force her into a healing pod. That was where she was now; in an unstable calmness as the rest of the team looked on. 

"I didn't know what to do..." Allura trailed off as panic began to set in. 

"It's alright, Princess, I'm sure we all would have done the same thing if we were with her as well." Shiro said, placing a hand on the Princess' shoulder to placate her. After giving her another re-assuring pat and look, he turned back to the healing pod. "When do we wake her?"

"Her vitals are all a-okay! So whenever you're ready..." Coran said from the main control area. Shiro gave him a quick nod in understanding.

"Keith, Lance, you two come closer." Keith shared a look with Lance before moving forward. "Even though we all love her equally, she has a special bond with the two of you. Try to calm her down in any way you can, please." Keith gave him a small nod in understanding. Lance was surprisingly silent for once. After another moment of silence, Shiro gave the go ahead to open the pod.

Kore fell out, not unlike Allura did when they first found her. She let out a small, muffled cry, her arms reached out and she fell. Keith was the one that caught her and brought her close as silent tears streamed down her face. Her eyes were open and unseeing as she slowly wrapped herself around Keith.

"Hey Princess, we're okay, you're okay..." Keith heard Lance say as Kore continued to quietly sob. "We're all here. Come on, Princess." Keith was running his fingers through her hair as Lance continued to whisper sweet nothings in her ear. Keith just felt his shirt get wetter.

* * *

 Kore was not okay. It was evident in the way she walked and talked and looked around the castle. All the progress team Voltron had made to get her to open up, to indulge in her creative Princess streak, to talk and tell awful jokes and to flirt terribly and... Lance was depressed. He noticed as what was once a look of wonder, was now a blank stare. He had tried everything from telling her terrible jokes to teaching her new pick up lines, to showing her the best ways to annoy Keith to... well everything. He has tried everything and she was not responding. 

The rest of the paladins weren't doing much better. Hunk had tried to take her on a "horse-ride" like he did before, when he would put her on his shoulder and run up and down the halls, but she would not get near him. Pidge tried to get her to tinker around with some tech, but Kore would just look at the pieces of metal and walk away. Coran tried to entertain her with epic tales of Altean history, and you could guess how well that turned out. Shiro simply tried to talk to her, and Allura tried to have girl time. Keith would give her silent encouragement, he would sit next to her when she was alone just to let her know that they were still here.

Nothing was working. 

Hell, even the mice were trying to bring the girl back to her senses, but it just wasn't working and Lance was ready to snap.

"That's it." He said to himself as he made a complete turn around to the training center where he knew Keith would be. The doors slid open and Lance repeated his ultimatum. "That's it! I'm done! I've absolutely had it!" He said as he walked closer to Keith, grabbed him by both of his shoulders and began to shake the living daylights out of him.

"How did you do it the first time?" Keith now looked thoroughly puzzled.

 "Do what?" 

"How did you get her to calm down and open up the first time?" Lance asked once more.

"If I told you, you wouldn't believe me." 

"Try me." Lance hissed out hands on his hips as he stared down at a disgruntled Keith. 

"I told her about me... I talked about how her parent's were beyond the stars in a place we cannot reach, but could always look at. I told her that it would be okay and that she would find a home with me..."

"That can't be all." Lance said after a moment of silence. "We've been doing that for ages, that can't be all because we've been doing that for the past five days and she still is in her comatose state! So excuse me as I call bull on your whole story-"

"I sang to her." Keith mumbled out and Lance could hear his mouth snap shut. He didn't talk and that clued in Keith to continue. "I don't really remember a lot about my dad, I remember even less about my mother... All I remember is that she hated humanity, but she said we had one redeeming quality. She loved 'earth music'..." Keith turned his back to Lance as he began to clean up the training deck. "I can't even remember what my mother looks like, but I can remember what she sounds like. She would lull me to sleep with everything from Jeff Buckley to the tunes of classical Mozart. She would tell me that they didn't have music where she was from..."

Keith turned back and gave a small shrug as he brushed his hair behind his ear, "I thought that was weird, but looking back on it now..." 

"You sang to her?" Lance asked after a moment of silence.

"Yeah, she's been trying to get me to do it since, but I just feel odd doing it." He said with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Yeah, no singing then." Lance said as he brought his hand up to rub against his chin in contemplation. Keith tried not to look mildly offended. "Don't want to make her ears bleed." Keith made a noise of disagreement and slight annoyance which caused Lance to let out a small laugh, which was most certainly enough to shut up any of Keith's protests. 

"But you should seriously talk to her. While she has a thing with everyone... her thing with you is weirdly special. It kills me to say this, but if anyone's going to get her out of this funk it's you. So, please..." Lance said.

Keith was weak.

"Of course."

* * *

"Hey, Princess." Kore was sitting in a deserted corridor in the castle ship across from a wide expanse of windows gazing out into space. She made no move to show Keith that she had heard him, so he went down to sit next to her anyway.

"It's a uh... Nice view? Do you come here often?" _Keith what are you doing?_   _Why did you agree to this? You suck at this!  Why are you doing this?_

_Oh that's right, a cute boy asked you to do this._

_That's why._

"Talk to me Princess, please?" That was all he was going to say to her. The sat in silence for what could have been an hour or for what could have been 5 minutes until Kore spoke.

"You promised you'd give me a family," Her voice was cracked from lack of use and what must have been excessive crying, but she pushed on. "I don't want to lose my new family to the same people that took my family away from me." She gave a soft hiccup before crawling into Keith's lap and burying her face in his shoulder.

"But's that our job, Princess."

"Your job fucking sucks."

"Who taught you that?" Keith was in a panic. He's pretty sure he's never said anything around Kore like that before, and he knows Hunk and Lance would rather bite off their own tongue than-"

"Shiro, but shh! He say's it's out secret!" She said bringing her finger to her lips in a sad attempt at mimicking the human movement.

"And how did he teach you that?"

"He yelled it out when he stubbed his toe... He said I shouldn't use it unless something was really bad."

"Oh really?" Keith asked. He felt Kore nod against his shoulder and the joking mood ended as Keith felt her sniffle into his shirt.

After a moment of silence, he spoke again.

"Well, as much as our job _stinks_ , it's our job. We go around saving people... we have to because if we don't there will be more children just like you." Keith felt Kore stop her sniffles as she began to listen. "We go around saving as many families as we possibly can, we have to risk our lives so you don't have to."

"I don't like it."

"I don't like it sometimes either, but we have to do it..." Keith said. When the silence grew a little to heavy Keith gave Kore a little shake. "Hey, but at least we got some crazy cool lions out of it right?"

"I guess..."

"Do you want to drive mine?"

"Yes, but can you sing for me this time too?"

"Okay, what do you want this time, Princess?"

* * *

 The next day Kore walked into the main dinning area silent as ever. She proceeded to walk over to the table and everyone watched as she starred down a chair. Kore brought her foot back, braced her hands on the table kicked the chair and screamed,

"FUCK!"

The dinning room was in uproar. Shiro was bright red, Pidge was in hysterics, Lance was praying in Spanish, Hunk was absolutely scandalized and Allura and Coran simply looked confused.

Lance and Keith shared a look and they new, Kore might not be okay now, but she was getting there.

She was truly going to be okay.

* * *

"Can I fucking pilot the red lion?"

"Can you stop cursing?" 

"Fuck, no."

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 6: The Baffled King Composing Hallelujah


	6. The Baffled King Composing Hallelujah

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So apparently there is a country song called "Love her for me" and I wrote this story with no relation to it. Personally I find country music to be terrible, but if you like it, check it out I guess.
> 
> p.s. I head canon Keith as sounding like Jeff Buckley if you wanted a reference.  
> p.p.s Please understand I don't own anything here.

Kore spent the next week reacquainting herself with her new family. She had felt distant from them ever since their last mission against the Galra and she wanted to cement herself within their ranks once more. After all she missed her crazy Aunts and Uncles, but above all else she was bored.

Hunk would be the best person to hang out with first because he was experimenting in the kitchen and that always meant Kore got to lick the spoon.

"Hunk!" She yelled out to him the moment the door opened to the kitchen. She let out a small giggle as she saw Hunk nearly drop the spoon in his hand. She gave out a loud laugh as she ran towards him.

"Kore! No, no, no, no, no, no-" Hunk was yelling as she leapt at him. He proceeded to drop the spoon he was holding to catch her. "You crazy, little munchkin of a beast!" He huffed out as he placed her on the counter. 

Kore was a laughing mess as she began to crawl over to where the man action in the kitchen was on the counter. Hunk shrieked.

"No! Stay away! Do you want to get cooked alive?" He hissed out as he went to move her away from the stove top.

"No, I just want to see what you're making." She said simply.

"And when you ran at me? What were you thinking then?"

"That you would catch me." She said simply. Hunk shook his head in disbelief before bringing his hands up as if to placate her. 

"Okay, you spend way to much time with Keith-"

"Hey!" 

"Not a bad thing!" Hunk said before she could interrupt him more. "It's just that we need to figure something out for you then." He said simply.

"Figure what out?" She asked, swinging her legs back and forth on the counter top.

"You act too much like him! You run into things without thinking! Like there's nothing bad about being like Keith, but you're like a happy smurf version of him so we're gonna make a check list for you okay!" He asked.

"Okay? What does that mean-"

"It means... you know what not the point!" Hunk huffed out. "First things first, you're thought process! You have to think of the pros and cons of everything you do before you do it, you can't just run in head first." Hunk let out a huff.

"What does that even mean?" She groaned as she fell back down against the counter dramatically.

"There's the Lance." Hunk dead-panned. "But pros and cons are what is good and bad for you. So before you do something, think to yourself what is good about it and what is bad! Do it for life decisions, let's practice."

Kore groaned as she sat back up, her attention split between Hunk and the smell of food he was cooking.

"Now, example one, list the pros and cons of you jumping at me?"

"Pro, I jump at you, and you catch me." She said. "You always catch me, no matter what."

"And that's your con." Kore huffed.

"No it's not!"

"Yes it is, cause what if I was holding something that was made from glass and it shattered?"

"But you were holding a spoon!"

"That you won't be able to lick!" Kore gasped in disbelief. "So was jumping at me really worth not being able to lick the spoon?" Kore shook her head in disbelief and Hunk gave her a small understanding smile.

"You do this all the time?" She asked after a moment, annoyed. "It's takes too long."

"Only for big things." Hunk said.

"Like?" Kore asked. She was paying keen attention to Hunk as he turned to continue with his meddling in the kitchen.

"When I was around your age, I didn't have a mom, dad, or a Keith-" Kore gave out a little giggle at that. "I was in something called a foster home, that's where children on my planet are placed when they don't have a family. One day these two women walked in and they wanted to take me home with them and become my parents. It was an important decision I had to make at such a young age, and I wasn't nearly as smart as you so before I gave them an answer, I thought about the pros and cons. The pros were that I would get a family, that these two women would love me unconditionally and would be there for me whenever I needed them..."

"The cons?" Kore was enraptured by the small smile that lit up Hunks face.

"When I would yell out Mom, the wrong one might answer." At that Kore let a smile grace her face as she let out a delighted laugh. "As you could see, the pros far out-weighed the cons and I have two of the best moms in the galaxy back on Earth. When this is all over, I'll take you to meet them, and I'm sure they'll love you just as much as I love you."

"I love you too, Hunk."

"I know sweetie, now how would you like to taste my newest creation?"

* * *

"What's that?" With a full stomach and a mind now full of Hunk's wise words Kore decided she would make her way over to Pidge in the tech bay. At the sound of her voice, Pidge jumped a mile high in the air.

"Satan's sweet right nipple you can't just sneak up on someone like that!"

"What were you-"

"Oh god."

" _Spacing out?"_ Like her dearest friend taught her, Kore gave Pidge a 'wicked' smile, a sad attempt at a wink and finger guns. Pidge groaned as she brought her head to her hands. 

"You need to get better jokes." Pidge said. Kore was too busy still laughing at Pidge to care about Pidge's own annoyance. "Anyway, what are you doing here kid?"

"I'm boooooooored." She said as she draped herself across Pidge, falling into her lap as she went.

"Then bother someone else." Pidge said as she adjusted her glasses before bringing her attention back towards her computer.

"No. Whatcha doin?"

"Nothing."

"Whatcha doin?"

"Leave me alone."

"Whatcha doin?"

"Something important."

"What's something important?"

"Nonya."

"Nonya what?"

"Nonya business that's what."

Kore let out another small groan as she continued to drape herself further onto Pidge stretching out as far as she could just to annoy her even more. Pidge let out a small laugh.

"You're like a small Lance."

"I'm not that small." Kore huffed out with a frown.

"There's the Keith."

"Tell me what you're doing?"

"Programming. I'm trying to upgrade my Lion's camouflaging capabilities so that it could make a force-field like shield camouflaging more than just my lion." She said.

"Cool, can I help?"

"No."

"Please."

"No."

"Please."

"Yes."

"Really?"

"No."

* * *

After Pidge had conceded and gave Kore a couple of bolts and scraps to 'experiment' with, Kore soon grew bored and bid Pidge adieu. She went searching the castle for more of her darling friends when she spotted Coran and Princess Allura walking together. She added an extra skip to her step as she ran up to them.

"Coran! Princess!" She yelled out as she got closer. The two of them turned around when they heard their names and smiles spread on both of their faces.

"Why hello there little Lady! What brings you over to this fine part of the castle." Kore ran up to Coran and stuck both of her arms up in the air adding a bit of a bounce. Coran gave her a large smile before heaving her up into the air and onto his shoulders. 

"I wanted to see everyone today, so I've been walking around the castle when I found you two." She said simply as she began to run her fingers through Coran's hair.

"So we're the next people you've met on your quest?" Allura asked with a bit of a laugh in her voice. Kore hummed in agreement as she continued to run her fingers through Coran's hair.

"Like it up there little one?" Kore hummed again in agreement.

"You have nice colored hair- so you do Princess! Most people on my home planet Terrakhronya don't have hair colors like this." She said, melancholy in her tone.

"Well most people in Altea don't have hair quite like yours." Allura said as she reached up on her toes to ruffle Kore's hair.

"Is silver or orange hair common in Altea?" Kore asked.

"Orange is a very standard color, silver on the other hand..." 

"Silver hair usually is a sign of magical blood. My grandfather on my father's side was a great ruler and warlock."

"So does that mean you're magical?" Kore asked in wonder.

"I have an aptitude for magic, but I've just never really learned how, so while I do have magic, I have never used it before in my life." Allura said to the disappointment of Kore. She huffed from Coran's shoulder's causing both older aliens to laugh.

"So what are you guys doing?" Kore asked once their laughter died out.

"Why I was going to do some repairs on the castle's security, and I'm sure you might find that boring, little ducky." He said as brought Kore off his shoulder's and placed her happily on the ground. "I'll leave her to you then Princess." He said. He gave Kore a quick pat on the head before walking away.

"If you don't wish to run off... you could always play with my hair." Allura said sticking her hand out for Kore to grab. "Since your hair isn't long enough to really style yet, I'll have to teach you how to braid using my hair."

"You'll let me play with your hair?" Kore asked her eyes wide with the amount of possibilities.

"Absolutely, it's something... well, it's something an older sister would teach her younger sister how to do. So what do you say?" Allura asked. Kore let a wide smile appear on her face as she nodded enthusiastically.

"I want to do that."

"Good, now come on-"

"Wait, Princess, if you consider me a sister... and you are a real life Princess, does that make me a real life Princess?" Allura got down on one knee, placing both hands on Kore's shoulders.

"Kore, darling I would be honored to share my title with you, if you would allow me to." She said.

"I would really get to be a Princess?" Kore asked.

"A princess of a long gone planet, but a Princess all the same." Allura said.

"It's not long gone. My Keith says that so long as we live, as long as we still have the memories with us whether it be our home, or our loved ones, they're not gone." Kore said simply.

"You know on Altea we believe that there are two kinds of death. The moment someone actually dies is the first. The second time someone dies is when all memories of that person cease to exist." Allura said a sad smile on her face. "If we follow that logic then you're right Altea isn't gone, not yet and neither is Terrakhronya." Allura got up off the ground and stuck her hand out once more. 

"Now to braiding, Little Princess?"

"To braiding, Big Princess." 

* * *

Kore, leaving Allura's room with a dismal mastery of most forms of braids and a new royal title, went in search of the three other occupants of castle ship. She stumbled on Lance first who was in the control room of the castle surrounded by stars.

"It's stunning here," Kore said simply. That got Lance's attention as he turned towards the door. He gave her a small smile and patted the seat next to him. Kore looked around as she went to sit next to Lance.

"It's nice isn't it..." Lance said wistfully. "The last time you were here wasn't really all to fun was it?" 

"No, it fucking sucked."

"Dios Mio, we've got to keep you from Shiro." Lance said as he let out a real smile. He took Kore and hauled her into his lap as she gave out a small sweet squeal in delight. 

"What is this?"

"What? You don't recognize your own galaxy?" Lance teased. He brought his hand up and pointed it up and to the right bringing a small section of planets closer to them. 

"This is your home galaxy, or at least it was. Over here..." Lance trailed off as he swung his arm upwards and over the stars flying at his command until he brought them to a stop. "This was where Altea was and even further along..."

Lance had to use two hands to rapidly move the stars in front of Kore's eyes. It was a couple of seconds before the light show stopped in front of a small cluster of planets. "And this one is Earth."

"Earth?" Kore asked. "That's your home planet, isn't it?"

"Yeah, she's a beauty." Lance said with a melancholic smile. "I miss her nearly every day."

"I miss my home too..." Kore said leaning a little further into Lance. "Tell me about your home."

"How about we do a fact trade? I tell you about my home and you tell me about yours... sound good?" Kore gave a nod in agreement and then Lance spoke. "So my planet has some of the prettiest beaches I've ever seen. The ocean is so blue and the sand fits just so between your toes and the sun is a warm comfort..." Lance gave a small smile. "Your turn."

"Nothing beats the way our three moons shine over the valleys of Tartarous. They made the ground shimmer in silver. It made the planet look like a living breathing thing and nothing was quite like it."

"My mother makes the best food. We have a little house in Cuba with a backyard on the beach. My mother would make the best Boliche and my older brothers would grill some vegetables from the garden and my younger sister would make the best lemonade. We would have dinner and watch the sunset on the beach with my father playing guitar in the background."

"It sounds nice." Kore hummed out, eyes closed as she eased into Lance.

"Yeah, Earth is really nice... When this is all over I promise to bring you with me. I'm sure you'll love Cuba."

"Hunk said that too, you'll have to share." Kore let out with a happy little laugh. 

"We'll figure it out." Lance said with an easy smile and a shrug. After a moment of comfortable silence Kore spoke again.

"Did he sing?"

"Who?" Lance asked, shocked out of his musings.

"Your father, did he sing?"

"All the time."

"He can't be better than my Keith." Lance let out a small laugh at that before he turned Kore in his lap to make her look directly at him.

"Your Keith."

"My Keith." She nodded in agreement. "My mama used to sing to me too. She wasn't nearly as good as my Keith, but she could still make the sun shine with her voice and she could still bring a smile to me and my dads faces... even if it was because we were laughing at her." Kore said with a small smile stretching over her face.

"From the sound of it, any one can sing better than your mother." Lance teased as he went to move Kore over to his other thigh.

"But no one sings like my Keith." Kore said simply.

"We'll have to put that to the test. Come on, he's in the training room with Shiro, I'm sure with the three of us hounding on him to sing he will." Kore gave Lance an enthusiastic nod as she got off his lap. She reached for his hand and began to pull him up out of the room.

"Alright alright, calm down Princess I'm coming."

Kore was enthusiastically dragging Lance through corridors to get him to Keith. She spent the entire time raving about how beautiful Keith's voice sounded and how great it would be if he would hum to her while she braided his hair, if he would even grow out his hair to let her braid it and if he would start to sing her to sleep if she nagged enough...

Lance couldn't help but laugh the whole way through.

When they reached the training deck door, Kore was practically vibrating in her excitement.  

"Alright, let's go." Lance walked forward into the training area and Kore was in awe. It was like they were dancing. In and out. Push and pull. They fought to a song not yet sung and Kore could not seem to tear her eyes away and based on Lance's silence, neither could he.

"Weapons?" Keith yelled out as he dodged an attack from Shiro.

"Weapons!" Shiro responded. Keith activated a sword the size of Kore. She was stunned and enchanted by it and brouhgt her gaze to see Shrio's weapon when.

_"Relinquish all goods unto the empire."_

_"Swear fealty or face the price."_

_"Our perfect race has spread our culture from one planet to the next."_

Kore only saw the purple hand that impaled her father. His voice was ringing aggressively in her head and she wanted it out! Out, out, out, out ,Out, Out OUT!

"OUT!" She yelled as she grabbed at her head shaking it back and forth as if to shake away her memories, but nothing was happening.

"Kore?" That was Shiro's voice, his kind and gentle voice and that was his hand! His unwillingly applied Galra-

"Stop!" She yelled again as the line between Shiro and her fathers killer's hand began to disappear.

"Shiro get out, your arm is triggering her somehow." Lance's voice rang out, but it was getting quiet. White noise began to take over, flashes of the destruction of her planet were taking over, she could hear it, feel it, see it,  _smell it, the taste of burnt buildings was on her tongue. The smoke was filling her lungs, she wasn't going to make it, she was going to die, she-_

" _I heard there was a secret chord, That David played and it pleased the Lord, but you don't really care for music do you?"_

The smoke was leaving her lungs as she tried to tie herself to the familiar and soothing rasp of a voice.

" _Well it goes like this, the fourth the fifth, the minor fall, and the major lift. The Baffled King composing Halellujah."_

The smell was leaving her, the pounding of her heart was slowing as she felt the rhythm of another heart under her finger tips. She closed her eyes and began to feel the sway.

" _Well, your faith was strong but you needed proof. You saw her bathing on the roof, Her beauty and the moonlight overthrew ya."_

The training deck was coming back into appearance and Kore filled her nose with the safe smell of her knight in shinning armor as a fatigue like never before took over. The melody ebbed and flew over her and it lulled her to a calm she has yet to feel. Keith finished and she was on the cusp of sleep when she heard it.

"Lance, I don't want to ever see her like this again."

* * *

Kore had woken up the next day, tired to her bones, an emotional wreck, but still alive. She was in a bed made from the love of everyone around her. The mice were on her pillow, the blanket belonged to Hunk, warm and sweet just like him, the pillow belonged to Lance, smelling of the sea Kore has never before seen. The jacket wrapped around her shoulders smelled wonderfully of Keith and the shirt she wore was worn out by Pidge days before. Coran and Allura had brought her a music box set to play a tune long forgotten but somehow just as comforting. 

Kore looked around for Shiro's touch and was distraught to see it was not there. That simply could not do. 

She left her room and searched and searched and searched until she had found him in possibly the most desolate corner of the castle, head in his human hand as he glared over at his Galra arm. Kore could see his soul uninhibited the way he was now and it cemented something in her she new she needed to help move past her worst nightmares.

In front of her sat a man on the cusp of boyhood who was just as plagued by the Galra as everyone else.

He was broken.

She could help fix him and maybe he could help her.

They were found hours later; Kore asleep in Shiro's lap, a blanket wrapped around the two of them and tear streaks down their face. 

For the next few days, they were inseparable and Kore went out of her way to make sure to hold onto his Galra hand.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 7: For the Love of Titus


	7. For the Love of Titus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Video referenced in this story:
> 
> "I'm afraid to talk to men" by Chris Flemming... I have no shame.

"Yo, so Hunk, buddy, pal, dude, brother from another mother, bro-love of my life, the light that guides me-"

"Dude, what?" Hunk was ready to bang his head against the wall, that was how frustrated he was with Lance at the moment. Why was his best friend like this?

"So Hunk."

"So Lance."

"Keith..." Hunk was paying attention now. He had noticed over the months that Lance's rants have gone from dismissing Keith to a weird sort of praising? That somehow also found a way to be demeaning? It was weird.

"What about him?" 

"He can sing?" Lance's statement came off more as a question and that put Hunk at unease.

"Of course he can. You know my motto Lance, everyone can sing-"

"If they want to, yeah I know." Lance dismissed. "But Hunk, he can actually sing! Like record deal worthy vocals. Like a more masculine Celine Dion lives within him and I don't know if I can handle it." Lance looked properly confused.

"Wait so you've just figured this out?" 

"Hunk!" Lance yelled out in dismay at Hunk's lack of interest. Hunk simply shrugged as he went to go back to tinkering with some extra gears Pidge gave him to work with. 

"It's not like that big of a secret, Lance. He hums to himself all the time, have you spent any time with hime over the past 2 years?" Hunk asked in disbelief.

"Really?"

"He was singing  _He's a Tramp_ to himself quietly at dinner yesterday." Lance gave out a small snort of laughter.

"You're serious? Emo Keith likes Disney music?"

"Emo Keith likes all kinds of music." Hunk argued. Lance gave out a small laugh again and Hunk turned back to see a look of disbelief and wonderment on Lance's face.

"What else is obvious about him that I don't know then, Hunk?" Lance asked, well more like teased.

"He's got the biggest sweet tooth I know." Hunk said simply to elicit another laugh from Lance.

"You're kidding, right?"

"Absolutely not." Hunk said with a scoff. "Do you remember about 6 months ago when we helped that planet in the Gortrekt Galaxy?" At Lance's nod Hunk continued. "Well you see, that was one hell of a day, and I was hunkering for a midnight snack right? So...

_Hunk was walking as quietly as he could towards the kitchen as to not wake anyone up. The battle that happened earlier that day was tiring on everyone, but for Hunk? It made Hunk starving._

_Plus he really couldn't wait to try the planet's specialty foods. Apparently the planet they had just freed from the Galra's grasp makes something very close to sugar and Hunk couldn't wait to mix it with the coffee like delicacy from another planet they had recently saved._

_He walked into the kitchen and just stared as Keith dead-faced dumped the sugary substance into his cup._

_He looked up, as he was still pouring in the sugar, and said, "Hey Hunk."_

_"Hey Keith..." Keith had finally stopped his pouring and began stirring his drink. Hunk took a double take._ _"Hey is that the drink from the-"_

_"Drogen Planet? Yeah, I thought the sugar would help offset the bitterness." Keith said._

_"That's what I wanted to try too!" Hunk said in disbelief as he walked over to Keith. "Can I try some of yours to see if it works?" Keith looked him over once before he gave Hunk a nod and handed his cup over._

_Hunk almost spewed out the liquid. "What is this? I can feel a cavity coming!" He said in disbelief as he handed the cup back over. Keith looked at him in disbelief before taking a sip without flinching._

_"I don't see a problem with it? If anything it needs more of that sugary stuff from-"_

_"Dude, there's more sugar in there than there is liquid." Keith gave out a small snort of a laugh and gave Hunk a genuine Keith half-smile._

_"That's exactly how I like it."_

"And I have never trusted Keith with my food again." Hunk finished off to the delighted laugh of Lance. 

"Mullet brain a sugar addict? Who would have guessed?"

"Literally everyone." Lance turned his head to see Pidge enter the common room. She gave him a quick nod before turning towards Hunk. "Have you been able to assemble that fast-freezer with the parts I've given you yet?" She asked Hunk.

"Almost, I just need to add a few more screws here and there. How's your heat reactor going?"

"Not nearly as well." Pidge huffed out, jumping onto the couch near Lance. Hunk moved himself from the work table to sit on a chair closer to the couch by Lance and Pidge. "What were you two even talking about when I walked in?"

"Keith." Hunk answered and Pidge groaned.

"When isn't Lance talking about Keith?"

"Excuse you, I don't always talk about Keith!" Lance huffed out. After a moment of silence he continued talking, "We were just talking about things I didn't know about him, like the fact that he could sing and had an incurable sweet tooth."

Pidge shurgged. "Understandable. For someone who is so observant to human emotions, you are really dense when it comes to Keith."

"Shut up, Pidge." That got a laugh out of Hunk. "Alright since we're sharing stories what do you know about Keith that I don't?" Lance asked.

"He's fucking adorable." Pidge said to the disbelief of Lance.

"I'm sorry what? Do you  _like_ Keith?" Lance said teasingly.

"As a raging lesbian, my answer to your question is no." Pidge said rather easily. "However I do have eyes and I can still tell that Keith is adorable... like a puppy."

"What makes you say that?"

"If you get him to laugh hard enough..." Pidge leaned in closer, conspiringly with Lance, "he snorts." 

" _What?"_

"It's great." Pidge said with a little laugh of her own. "Dude it's like the funniest sound ever! We were making fun of you actually when it happened!"

" _What?!"_

"Yeah! So we were working on some modifications for red right? While he's usually good with keeping his lion in tip-top shape, sometimes you need someone... smaller to help with things. It all started when I said...

_"Hey a screw is loose down here. That's why you keep flopping around everywhere!" Pidge yelled out in excitement. Keith's chair was almost knocked out of the Lion after a particularly hard hit from the Galra ships they were fighting earlier in the day. Keith seemed to have gotten everything back into place, but he told Pidge that something just wasn't right._

_That's what led to Pidge crawling under Keith's chair to reach the places he could not to fix everything._

_"A screw loose, huh?"  He said as if it were the stupidest thing ever._

_"Yeah... Hey now you and Lance finally have something in common!" Pidge said laughter already in her voice._

_"And what's that?"_

_"You've both got a screw loose-"_

"I resent that!" Lance cut Pidge off. In turn, he got a smack to the arm and a glare from her.

"You gonna let me finish?" She questioned and when silence met her she continued.

 _Keith had let out a small laugh at that. "But we won't have that in common for long._ "  _He said simply as he handed Pidge a screwdriver so she could fix his chair._

_"Well Lance will still have a screw loose." Pidge said sliding out from underneath his chair._

_"Think you could fix that?"_

_"I'd need a lot more than a screwdriver to fix that boy." That started another small round of laughter. "I mean do you see how he flirts?" Pidge let out another laugh._

_"You mean," Then Keith took a pose, one hand on his hip, the other brushing his hair dramatically out of his face. He flicked it to the side, smirked, winked, pointed a finger gun and Pidge and said, "The name's Lance. I just lost my number, can I have yours?"_

_Pidge felt her stomach burst as she laughed and laughed and laughed._

_"Oh God! Exactly! That's just like him!" She said as she clutched her stomach, rolling around on the floor in the Red Lion's cockpit. Keith was going back and forth between iconic Lance poses._

_"You are simply out of this world... and I ain't lion." He said simply. Pidge got up off the floor still clutching at her sides._

_"Stop, please I'm begging you!" Pidge said as she went over to stop Keith when she tripped and fell over her tool box._

_"Woo! Little Lady." Pidge knew exactly where this was going. "I see you've already fallen for me."_

_There was a moment of silence before both of them succumbed to full bellied laughter._

_"I could actually hear him say that! Why are you so good at this!"_

_"Maybe because I've live with him for two years?" Keith said._

_"More like you've been watching him for two years."_ _Pidge admonished as she finished packing up her things. Keith flushed before quickly changing the topic._

_"Why don't you try?" Keith asked sitting down in his chair to test out Pidge's handy work. "I've been doing all the teasing! Now you go." He said waving his arm._

_And Pidge tried her own hand at Lance and it was God awful._

_Keith was laughing so hard at her misery he finally let out a snort and Pidge was shunned into silence._

_"Keith you can't do that to me man! That was adorable, you git!" Pidge said as she smacked Keith in the arm only furthering his giggles. "You're going to laugh my gay away!"_

_"Now Pidge, that would truly be a travesty."_

"I've only been able to get him to laugh that hard three times since then, all of them have been thanks to you and your terrible antics. So thank you, Lance. From the bottom of my heart, thank you." Pidge said causing Hunk to laugh and Lance to scoff in disbelief.

"Hey, hey Lance, wasn't your last girlfriend at the garrison, didn't she- didn't she used to snort when she laughed too?" Hunk asked between his giggles.

"Yes, actually it was her best quality." 

"Wait wasn't she also Korean? Go Ha Jin right?" Pidge asked, causing Hunk to laugh even harder. 

"And before that he was interested in that other girl, Yeon Hwa right?" Hunk asked, piggybacking off of Pidge.

"Yeah? Why is this so funny?" Lance asked in disbelief.

"Don't you think you might have a type?" Pidge asked between giggles.

"Absolutely not." He said, smirk on his face. "Lance loves all the ladies and all the ladies love Lance." The door to the common room opened up and Lance turned his attention towards it, an even larger smile on his face.

"I take that back, I might be a little prejudiced when it comes to my little Princess." He said. Pidge turned her head towards the door and saw Kore walking in holding onto Shiro's Galra arm, chatting his ear off. Shiro wore a reluctant smile on his face, but a smile all the same.

Pidge noticed that Kore tended to make anyone she was with smile.

At the sound of Lance's voice Kore turned around to see him, Pidge and Hunk. A wider smile lit up her face as she aggressively dragged Shiro over to the other three paladins. "Lance! Hunk! Pidge!" She cheered out as she steered Shiro to a chair before going to greet the others. She ended up sitting in Lance's lap.

"Sorry to interrupt, I promised Kore that I would show her some Altean games in here, but it seems you guys were already busy using the place." Shiro said as he looked towards the small alien as she was telling Lance a story in hushed voices.

"Nah it's fine, we were making fun of Lance's taste in Korean women and talking about Keith's cute quirks." Hunk said rather easily getting a scoff out of Lance and a laugh from Shiro.

"His quirks are not cute, they're just quirks! An-and we weren't even talking about his quirks we were just talking about things I just didn't know about him." Lance said, rejoining the conversation.

"What didn't Lance know about Keith?" Shiro asked, now even more interested than before.

"Well it started off when Lance came in here to rave about Keith's wonderful singing voice-" Kore gasped before turning to smack Lance.

"I told you my Keith has a beautiful singing voice." She said ignoring Pidge's snickering.

"Well, I would have liked to have heard it under different circumstances." Lance said and that certainly seemed to sober everyone up. But being who she was, Kore simply pushed past it.

"Yeah, well when we're married I'll make him sing everyday for me, and maybe if you're lucky I'll ask him to sing for you too." It seemed to take everyone a moment to realized what Kore had said, when Pidge let out a full bellied laugh.

"Good luck with that, Smurfette." Pidge said as she ruffled Kore's hair between body-shaking laughter. Before Kore could protest Hunk plowed on.

"Then we talked about his sweet tooth and-"

"How his snorting laughter almost scared my gay away." Pidge finished off, the rest of her laughter dying down. 

"That's nothing." Shiro said and Lance gave out a small noise of understanding.

"That's right! You've known Keith the longest right?" He asked and Shiro gave him a small nod.

"Yeah, you've got to have some stories to tell us about Keith!" Pidge said, getting ready for another tale. "You've got to tell us all about him! Has he always been this emo? Did he have acne? Like what's up?"

"No that asshole and his perfect half alien half korean skin has never had a pimple in his life." Shiro said in disbelief. "I've gotten more pimples than he has and I could count all of them on one hand."

"Alright then, fine he's got perfect skin considering how sweaty he gets, but give me a story." Pidge said desperately.

"Alright, how about I tell you how we met? That's a pretty interesting tale. So I meet Keith on a random day in the Texas summer sun...

_Shiro stood outside the slightly better-than dilapidated home in the hot Texas sun questioning why he was even here. He was told by his superiors that he was to recruit this random child who has been off the grid for the past two years on a full scholarship into their most difficult curriculum; the fighter pilot program._

_It sounded crazy to Shiro too, but here he was._

_He looked at the measly file information once more, trying to find new information he knew was not there. There were three sentences and a photo of a 5 year old boy, a photo that was 7 years old. The file read:_

_Name: Keith Kogane_

_Location: 13 Private Lane, Seymour Texas._

_Highly dangerous, recruit by any means necessary._

_Shiro doubted any 12 year old could really be considered highly dangerous, especially when placed against the Garrison's top graduating cadet in the past decade. How hard could this be?_

_The answer to that question was very hard. The entire house was booby trapped Home Alone style. Shiro had tripped on toy cars, been hit in the gut with a paint can, had almost burned his hand on a door handle and had almost lost all of his hair to a door activated flame-thrower. Shiro was pissed as much as he was pleased by this kid's antics. _

_When he finally got to the top, he saw a ratty 12 year old with out-grown hair, and clothes too big for him, holding a knife and a rope. A hastily packed bag was tossed over his shoulder._

_"Who are you?" He asked and Shiro tried his hardest to ignore the way his voice cracked._

_"I am Takashi Shirogane, recent graduate of the Galaxy Garrison Space Exploration Academy. I am here to offer you the opportunity of a lifetime..." Shiro trailed off when the light finally hit the knife in Keith's hand. Shiro knows quite a bit about metals, but he has never seen the one this knife was made from. Keith, put it away as he moved away from the window to what must have been a mattress in it's past life._

_"What opportunity?"  He asked._

_"The Garrison is willing to take you in as a scholarship student starting in the fall. This means that the Garrison is willing to pay for your schooling until you are of age to attend the school as a Fighter Pilot." Shiro said. With every word he could see the distrust on Keith's face falling away. He finally sat down on the mattress and took the bag off of his shoulder. "The Garrison is prepared to give you and your cat both food and lodging." That seemed to shock Keith out of his silence._

_"How did you know about Titus?" He hissed out. Shiro stopped for a second, freaking out. How could he have gotten this far for him to screw up right now._

_"Um, that's how the Garrison found you. We were running facial recognition scans trying to find you since you ran away from your Foster home two years ago. The Garrison picked up on your face in a camera at the convenience store down the street. You were buying cat food, so I assumed..."_

_Shiro trailed off. Keith was about to speak when a very loud meow was heart coming from the window sill. Shiro gave a small jump as he looked to see an orange cat sitting there casually as if he were there the whole time._

_"You hear that Titus? You and your appetite ruined us." Keith said annoyed. The cat meowed back just as sassily before it hoped off the ledge and into Keith's lap. He glared at Shiro from his safe spot in Keith's lap and he heard the boy give out a small laugh._

_"Don't worry, it took months of 'food and lodging' to get her to like me." He said holding up the back of his right hand to showcase his scars that were shaped like cat claws. After a moment of silence he spoke again. "Will I be able to reach the stars? If I went with you, will I get there?"_

_"Only the best get to go to space." Shiro said seriously. After another moment of silence, Keith moved the cat off his lap before getting up off the mattress. He looked outside to the clear blue sky as if he could see the stars._

_"Then I will be the best." Keith said as he moved his gaze away from the sky to Shiro. He saw a fierce determination and a fire brewing in Keith's purple eyes. It set Shiro at ease as much as it made him uncomfortable and he knew he would grow to like this kid._

_Keith opened his backpack and began to shove other things in it. Shiro noticed it was already rather empty and began to help Keith pack more items such as the cat food, toiletries, atm wiring gear (Shiro handled that bit of technology with a bit of trepidation), and-_

_"Are these..." Shiro opened the four inch red binder, "Pokemon cards?" They were, they were collectable cards and filled up the entire binder._

_"You have a problem with that, Mr. Shirogane?" Keith hissed out, and as if they were on the same wave-length, the cat hissed as well._

_"Absolutely not, I just wasn't expecting it. Oh and please, call my Shiro, Mr. Kogane." Shiro said simply as he closed the binder._

_"Alright Shiro, then you must call me Keith."_

"But like what happened to Titus? Is she still on Earth? Have we left her to die?" Pidge asked in distress, of course she focused on the cat tas opposed to Keith's endless Pokemon collection.

"Titus died about four months before we left Earth, so no I didn't leave my beloved cat behind to fend on her own, how dare you." All eyes turned to Keith who was casually leaning in the doorway eyes glaring at Pidge. "First of all, I am hurt that you would even think that I would abandon Titus like that, she was the only woman I have ever and will ever love."

"Hey!" Kore yelled out in disbelief.

"I'm sorry I take back that statement. But where there is a firstly, there is a secondly, so secondly, why are you abandoning me like this by telling them all embarrassing stories?" Keith asked annoyed as he turned his gaze from Pidge and Kore to Shiro.

"It's not embarrassing, it's adorable." Pidge teased causing Keith to flush in annoyance. He walked over to the rest of the team and at Kore's insistence sat on the arm of the couch closest to her.

"We were talking about all your cute quirks we've discovered about you over the years, and Shiro simply had to share a pre-Voltron story." Hunk said.

"That story isn't cute, it's embarrassing!" He hissed out. Hunk gave him a look.

"Hmm, are you sure about that? Quietly singing Disney music at the dinner table when you're happy is pretty adorable." Hunk said.

"So is your damn near childlike sweet-tooth. And don't forget about your near lesbian cancelling laughter." Pidge proclaimed.

"Plus, we haven't even gotten to your past flirting mishaps." Shiro teased.

"How did this conversation even start?" He hissed out in disbelief.

"Lance was talking about how angelic your singing voice was, so we all decided to share some of your cute quirks." Hunk said ignoring the look that bordered on dangerous on Lance's face. If Lance were paying attention though, he would see how Keith's face flushed even redder.

"Yeah, but we're looking over a key point in this conversation." Pidge said as she turned back to Shiro. "What is this about flirting mishaps?"

At that Keith groaned and Shiro let out a mighty laugh.

"Ah yes, don't get me started on Alex," Keith's face flushed even redder, "and by god don't I remember Toby and Sam and-"

Keith didn't believe in a higher power, but at that moment he was ready to praise Their existence.

The alarm had sounded informing the team that they were approaching a Galra occupied Planet.

"Let's go!" Shiro said immediately as he hoped over the couch. Hunk and Pidge followed his hasty retreat.

"Stay safe!" Kore yelled out as Lance moved her from his lap. He went to run towards the exit with Keith when Kore yelled again. "Lance! Keith!" She held her arms open and Lance knew exactly what to do. He ran back and brought Kore into a hug kissing her lightly on the forehead before making way for Keith.

Keith had done the same and when he was going to pull away Kore stopped him by putting both hands on his cheeks keeping him close to her face. "Be safe, my Prince."

"Of course Princess." He said simply, a small smile on his face. Kore leaned in and pecked him on the lips before patting his cheeks in approval. She let him go and Keith flushed bright red as he went to run past a laughing Lance, swerving quite dangerously as he ran. 

"How are you supposed to fly straight when you can't even run straight!" Lance yelled out teasingly from behind Keith.

"Apparently I can't do anything straight." Keith hissed out as they ran.

Kore stayed in the common room for it was the room, she learned, that best blocked out the sounds of battle.

* * *

The fight was relatively easy considering the Galra. The planet must have been new, unimportant to the Empire considering it had minimum security and even less Galra troops. The team felt that it was such an easy mission that they let Kore out and about without a secondary planetary search. 

While that was certainly one perk, another was the fact that almost all of the aliens on this planet were really fucking hot. Lance was using this to his full advantage as he began to chat up one of the aliens.

Lance was about to pick up the pace when a little voice yelling his name caught his attention. He turned around to see Kore running at him and bent down to intercept her so he could bring her into his arms.

A cute alien on his hip certainly never hurt with the ladies.

"Hello little Princess." He said peppering Kore's face with kisses to her utter delight.

"Lance stop!" She said, clearly not wanting him to stop. That got a laugh out of the pretty alien Lance was talking to. Score.

"Well who's this little one?" She asked and Lance gave her his award winning smile.

"This right here is our resident blue lady up at the castle. A friend of mine rescued her, and we've been taking care of her ever since." Lance said.

"Well she's simply adorable." The alien cooed and Kore looked at her with a deadpan face Lance has never seen.

"She's not as pretty as my Keith." Kore said simply.

"I'm sorry?" She asked in disbelief and confusion. Lance also looked oddly at Kore.

"What?" She asked looking between the two of them. "Her eyes aren't as violet. I don't like it." She said simply. The alien Lance was flirting with made a face, and if Lance wasn't trying to woo this woman he would have burst out laughing.

"Well!" She huffed and looking at Lance's amused face, she turned away from them and went back towards her friends.

"You really ruined my chances there Kore." Lance huffed out. He went to put her down, but she only held onto him tighter, and he was forced to put her back on his hip.

"I didn't like her, she looked funny."

"You look funny." Lance teased.

"No, I look beautiful!" Kore said simply.

"Alright, find you've got me there." He said. "Now what was so important that you had to run over here to tell me."

"You wanted to know more about Keith right? I have a story, but I don't really know what it means so..." Lance really had had his fill of Keith today. All of the stories he's heard about him made him feel... off in a way he couldn't quite explain, but he could humor Kore.

"Alright, lay it on me." Lance said as he rolled his eyes, scanning the alien crowd for his next prey.

"He says he's 'super gay.'" Lance nearly dropped Kore.

" _What?"_

"Yeah!" Kore said. "He says it all the time! he calls himself a 'big gay poodle' an 'undercover fruity turkey vulture ' and 'a giant flightless bird with a crush on Rob Thomas.'" She said. Lance was shook.

He looked across the way to see Keith red in the face talking with a very masculine looking alien. Said alien laughed and Lance saw Keith flush a shade so red it looked purple.

"He once accused the food thing in the kitchen of being... be-being ho-homo-hobo-phobo?"

"Homophobic." Lance supplied as he watched Keith almost miss his Lion's paw as he attempted to lean against it, eliciting another laugh from the alien man and Lance was offended.

"Yeah! He said the food thing in the kitchen was homophobic because it wasn't working for him."

Why is Keith incapable of flirting? Why is it endearing- nope no, not endearing... pathetic? Cute in it's uselessness? But no, Lance was getting ahead of himself.

"There's no way Keith can be ga-"

_We had a bonding moment, I cradled you in my arms!_

_As much as I love hearing about dick_

_Well you see I dick_

_As do I_

_She says you're too pretty not to be a prince... she's not wrong_

_I don't have eyes for her... I'm not interested in them at all, Lance_

_He was singing He's a Tramp quietly to himself quietly at dinner yesterday._

_Well when we're married- good luck with that, Smurfette_

_She was the only woman I have ever and will ever love_

_Ah yes, don't get me started on Alex, and Toby and Sam and..._

_How are you supposed to fly straight when you can't even run straight_

_Apparently I can't do anything straight._

"Holy shit, Keith is gay." 

"Yeah... what does that mean?" Kore asked.

"It means he likes men... does he think I'm cute?"

Lance  _why would you ask that_ when you  _clearly don't care_ about the answer?

"Do you think he's cute?" And that brought a whole other wave of emotion that Lance was not expecting or needing. Lance looked over to Keith and he had to admit, he had eyes. He knew Keith was considered attractive by the other gender and- nO! Why was he thinking about this. 

"Well I-I think.. I- I asked you first!" Lance accused.

"Well I asked you second!" Lance knew the war he was about to get into, but he was not ready to admit defeat yet.

"I asked you first!"

"I asked second!" 

"But I asked first!"

"But I asked-" Then there was a hissing noise on all of the screens and it caused Lance to almost drop Kore as he went to cover his ears.

"What is that?" Lance heard Shiro yell over the hissing screens.

"The Galra send propaganda video's at this time!" The leader of the planet yelled out. "But they haven't been sending any since you defeated Zarkon months ago! Why is it-"

_"My Father built our Empire from the bones of it's enemies."_

"Turn it off!" Shiro yelled out to Pidge, but it seemed to be too late. The video feed was showing the power of Zarkon and it was causing Kore to shake like a leaf in Lance's arms.

_"The Universe can no longer doubt our strength. Each ally gained only makes us stronger."_

"Pidge!"

"I'm almost there!"

Finally he appeared on screen. He looked average for a Galra, Lance would even go so far as to call him plain. He had the purple skin, and white hair, but something was off. Lance couldn't place-

_"All those who continue to stand against us, will be crushed."_

"Got it!" Pidge yelled out and the video was cut from the screen, but it was too late, the damage has been done. 

Lance still couldn't figure out what had him so on edge about Lotor, but Kore was reliable in her observations.

"Are Galran eyes normally purple?"

"No." Lance looked over to Keith. "They're not." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 8: A Year Without Them


	8. A Year Without Them

"I thought he was  _dead!"_ Allura hissed out, slamming her fist against the castle wall. Lance held a shaking Kore closer to himself as he watched the range of emotions on Allura's face.

"We should learn to expect immortal Galra by now, shouldn't we." Lance hissed out, sarcasm biting his tongue. Allura seemed to find Lance's comment out of bounds by the aggressive glare she sent his way.

"But how _is_ he alive." Keith's voice brought Allura's attention away from Lance. "Are you suggesting that he keeps his own druids to keep him alive?" Keith hissed out in disbelief. "I don't think Zarkon would have sent druids to this runaway son none of us have ever seen let alone heard of before." 

"Zarkon must have sent some druids to his son so he could keep on the Galra line!" Allura hissed out as she began to pace back and forth. "What I don't understand is the secrecy! Zarkon isn't a private person, so why would he keep his son a secret for so long? You know what forget that! I can't believe the toddler I used to know has turned into _that._  The last time I saw him he was no bigger than..." Allura trailed off as her eyes turned towards Kore wrapped up in Lance's arms. The room was filled with a heavy silence of realization. Allura had known a young, and innocent Lotor, but he was no longer that child. Coran put a comforting hand on Allura's shoulder. After a moment of silence, Allura spoke again.

"Keith and I," Lance tried his best not to wince, "will talk with the Blade tomorrow over video to discuss the new player in this never ending game... until we know for sure what role Lotor will play, we proceed as if nothing happened. We will do what we've always done; we will continue to save the galaxy." With that Allura gave a final nod in dismissal and everyone went to clear out the area except Allura, Keith, Lance and Kore.  

Keith went to talk to Allura about meeting times for tomorrow and Lance stood a bit away from the two with Kore in his arms, waiting for his turn. When everything was settled, he got Keith's attention. 

"Hey can you watch her for a moment? I just want to ask Allura something quickly." Lance asked nodding his head towards the half asleep Kore resting on his hip. Keith gave him a small fond smile and lifted Kore into his arms. She began to groan in displeasure, but Keith was already there whispering sweet nothings into her ear to placate her.

Lance was warned just by the sight of it. Lance watched Keith and Kore walk out the door, before turning his attention to Allura.

"What is it Lance?" She asked. She followed Lance as he walked past her towards the main monitor in the room.

"I noticed something- well Kore noticed something, it's a stretch of a something, but it's a something." Lance was rambling as he went to pull up Lotor's face on screen. After a moment of silence and too long under Lance's gaze Allura spoke.

"What is it?" She deadpanned.

"How common are Purple eyes in the Galran Empire?" Allura was taken aback. Allura stilled as she looked to Lance, then to the monitor, then back to Lance before bringing her gaze finally back to the monitor.

"Galran don't have purple eyes, unless they're mixed."

"So you're saying not a full Galra is going to run the empire? Zarkon had sex and made this douche canoe with another Alien Species?" Lance asked in disbelief.

"No, what I'm saying is, Lotor would have to have an ancestor from another species... the High Empress, his mother, was the half Galran and half Altean Queen of the Galran Empire. She was the product of a good peace union between out two nations"

"What?" Lance hissed out in disbelief. "So you're saying Zarkon destroyed the home planet of his wife and his in-laws and she still had a baby with him?"

"She had the baby before Zarkon went mad." Allura said, an edge in her voice that wasn't present before. She calmed down a little before continuing. "She was a dear friend to our people and it always puzzled me since I woke up... how could she have just sit quietly when she knew this was going to happen? She was like family. She had a duty to Voltron, to Altea and to her people and she just ignored them all!" Allura said dejectedly.

It took Lance a moment to process what Allura just said. "What do you mean she had a duty to Voltron?"

"She was a pilot. The original five pilots were My father, Emperor Zarkon, My Mother, a Galran Super soldier named Artinex and the High Empress. We thought it would be an even split considering her relations to both Altea and Galra."

Lance was quiet for a moment before he continued speaking. "What... what lion did she pilot?"

Allura looked at Lance for a moment before speaking once more. "Yours." She said simply. "Her lion was blue."

"She piloted blue?"

"Blue was made actually with her in mind, it was made to match her quintessence. She was cool, calm, collected and quick on her feet. She needed a lion that moved and swayed like the tides to match what she was capable of. The lion was made as a peacekeeper- calm as a lake, rough as a storm and hard as ice when needed. She was strong and beautiful and lovely and I barely remember her..." Allura trailed off and Lance had no idea if he should feel honored or horrified.

"That lion was hers..." Allura continued, her eyes glazing over. "Did you know the blue lion is the second trickiest lion to master besides red? She only pics those she deems honorable in justice, truth and love."

After another moment of silence, something clicked in Lance's mind. She piloted the blue lion... the blue lion was found on earth.

"So there's more... circumstantial evidence I need to tell you and it's circumstantial evidence to the max." After that, Lance turned towards the monitor and proceeded to pull of an image of Keith. Lance was right.

They had the same eyes.

It took Allura a moment to realize what Lance was suggesting. "No. Lance, absolutely not. Are you serious? Are you honestly suggesting Keith and Lotor are  _related?_ _"_ She hissed out, getting quieter as she went, hoping no one would hear her.

"We found blue on Earth only a couple of miles from his house-no Keith found blue. I didn't find blue, Hunk didn't, Shiro didn't, KEITH found her. She was found in a cave a couple of miles outside of his familiar home because he followed a weird energy he could not quite place to-"

"That might just be his alien heritage, Lance, we can't make-"

"Allura why else would the Blue Lion be on Earth?" Lance hissed out, cutting Allura off to her obvious disapproval. "You just said blue was the second pickiest lion and you're suggesting, what? That Blue would abandon her paladin and let some unknown alien drive her away to some far off forgotten planet on the edge of the galaxy? Absolutely not! I know blue, and I know that she will stay by me through thick and thin and she has only ever responded on my orders. How could you even suggest Blue would let someone who wasn't her paladin fly her?" He watched as Allura became more and more conflicted.

"Lance, this is crazy."

"But it just might be crazy enough to be true." Lance said in disbelief, before pushing his hand further. "Allura, this might be our only way to end the war."

"It might not." Allura said off-handedly before shaking her head and pushing on. "I will bring this possibility up with the Blade, but for now keep this secret. In the likelihood that this is impossible, we shouldn't give hope to the other members of the team... not yet at least." Lance nodded as he turned from the Princess back towards the screen with Lotor and Keith's face on it. He gazed at it just a bit to long before leaving Allura to her thoughts.

* * *

It has been four months since Kore has been saved and brought to the castle ship. Four months of stress, tears, laughter and more, but no one has seen anything like this. Kore just one day went silent. No one could get her to talk and she had just spent the day in contemplative silence. The next day wasn't any better as she had progressed from being silent, to being silent and isolated and then the next day she was silent, isolated and sobbing. The nightmares came next and that's when they had to do something.

"Kore, darling, talk to me." Lance said as he stood outside her door. He knocked again, but there was no sound. "Kore, baby, sweet heart, please."

"Move." Lance jumped a little at the sound of Keith's voice. 

"What?" He asked is disbelief. Lance didn't move, but Keith moved closer situating himself rather easily between Lance and the door. Lance watched the way his breath played against Keith's neck and he was enchanted by it. Without even realizing it he had leaned forward. He could smell Keith and it wasn't all that unpleasant.

"Hello love." Lance didn't shiver. "It's me, can you open up the door?" Lance watched as Keith placed his hand flat against the door followed by his head. "If you don't open up, I'll tell Lance about that time you-"

"No!" The first word Kore has spoken in 4 days was no, and Lance didn't know how to feel about that. Kore opened the door and Keith swooped in and picked her up. Lance followed him into the room as he watched Keith cradle Kore, planting kisses all over her face, holding her closer than was probably humanly possible. 

"Hey little lady, princess, hey love." Keith said between kisses. "Talk to me?" He asked finally pulling back from her just enough to look her in the eye. 

Kore was crying now, but it wasn't as bad as it had been before. Keith went to sit down on Kore's bed and he brought her with him, placing her on his lap. Lance felt like he was intruding and went to leave when Keith reached out for his hand. 

"Shh, it's okay love. It's okay, take your time, I'll be here when you're ready to talk." Keith was pulling Lance to sit down next to them. This was the closest Lance has ever been to Keith and Kore at the same time. He wished this were happening under better circumstances. Kore lifted her feet and put them on Lance's lap as she nuzzled her face into Keith's shoulder.

They sat like this for what might have been minutes or hours with the three of them cuddled together comforting each other, when Kore finally spoke.   

 "It's my birthday tomorrow... my Mama and Papa won't be here to wish me happy birthday." She whispered quietly.

"Oh love." Lance sighed out in dismay as he sunk closer to Keith and Kore.

"I miss my Mama and Papa." She let out before she began to cry once more. 

"I know you do, I know." Keith said as he began to card his finger's through Kore's hair in a soothing manner. Kore cried herself empty that night and fell asleep in Keith's arms. Lance was there the whole time.

"You did great..." Lance said as he watched Kore sleeping cozily on Keith.

"Thanks, I tried to act like how I thought you would." Lance was touched, and they fell into silence once more before Keith broke it.

"Hey Lance?" 

"Yeah?" He whispered back, watching Keith as he gazed down at the sleeping Kore.

"If we haul serious ass, do you think we could do something for her?"

"Like a surprise birthday party?" Lance asked. At Keith's nod, Lance felt a fond smile growing on his face. "We'll make it marvelous. Lance went to go, but was held back by Keith.

 "Thank you for staying." Keith said and something warm filled Lance's stomach.

"It was no problem, stay with her alright? I'll go and tell everyone." Lance went to go, but Keith's hand stopped him again.

"You might have to wake them up, are you sure it'll be okay?" Lance wanted to openly laugh at the way Keith's face looked dejectedly at Kore. Lance leaned down so Keith was forced to look at him.

"For Kore? They'd do anything." Lance said. After a moment he added, "You know they would do the same for you, right?" Keith looked to Lance shocked for a moment before a heart warming smile blossomed on his face.

"Thanks Lance. Now go, I'll stay with her." Keith said, flushing just the tiniest bit red before bringing his gaze back down to Kore. Lance gave him a nod, kissed Kore on the head then ran out the room. 

* * *

"Hunk, holy shit!" 

"Lance, it's midnight!"

"Keith and Kore are adorable-"

"No shit, now if you woke me up for this I will beat you, best friend of not."

"No! No, we figured out whats got Kore messed up! It's her birthday tomorrow and it'll be the first one she's even spent without her family." Lance yelled out quickly in hopes of keeping Hunk's attention. Hunk stared at him in silence for a full minute before he screamed.

"What am I doing in bed? Lance I have to bake! A three tiered cake- no a six tiered cake!" He declared as he ran out of his room to the kitchen. Lance followed him out, laughing as he went. Next stop was Coran's room.

* * *

"Good morning, Sleeping Beauties." Lance's voice rang out and Keith began to wake up, Kore snuggling herself deeper into Keith's neck. "Did you sleep here?"

"Yeah," Keith groaned out as he rubbed his eyes. "She wouldn't let go, so I just stayed here." Lance gave him a nod and tried to stifle a laugh at the drool stain Kore left on Keith's shirt.

"Pa... wha?" Kore groaned as Keith's movement's and voice began to wake her up. She scrunched her eyes closed, her nose scrunching with her before she finally opened her eyes the first two opening faster than the second two. "Lance?"

"Hey Princess, happy birthday." He said as he kissed her forehead. "I need you to get up now. We're heading out." 

"Lance, what do you mean?" Lance turned his gaze from Kore to see Keith rubbing the sleep from his eyes, his bed hair truly a mess.

"Well don't you remember Keith?" Lance said a bit too forcefully. "I told you last night that the two of us have to go to the Corberous Galaxy to find some supplies for the Castle."

Lance could clearly see the confusion on Keith's face so he looked pointedly at Kore and then he was blessed with the sight of Keith's understanding smile.

"Ah yes, Corberous... didn't you also say we could bring Kore with us?" Keith said bringing Kore closer to him as a way to wake her up.

"I did. Actually Allura thought it would be a good idea to bring her along, show her more of this wonderful universe in which we live, so what do you say birthday girl?" Kore looked shocked at Lance then back to Keith, than back to Lance.

"Keith?"

"Come on Kore, I know you might not want to do anything today, but I think it would be nice if you came with us." Keith said as he began to run his fingers through her hair again. "I would love it if you came with us birthday girl." Kore looked at Keith for a moment, and brushed his hair behind his ear before nodding.

"Okay, but you'll be there the whole time? Both of you?" She asked. At Lance's nod, Kore gave a nod of her own. "Okay, when do we leave?"

"Right now actually." Lance said as he gave Kore a quick pat on her head. "Come on you two, get ready and meet me in the hanger we're taking blue today."

As Lance left the room he overheard Kore say, "I haven't ridden in the blue lion yet, do you think it'll be better than Re-"

"No."

* * *

 "Why didn't anyone see us off?" Kore asked from Lance's lap in the pilot seat. Lance made quick eye contact with Keith before speaking.

"They were busy."

Keith smacked himself in the face. 

* * *

Lance wanted to take this day as a way to deepen his bond with Kore and Keith (read as: Lance wanted to spend this day to learn as much as he could about Keith especially about his sexuality).

Kore was walking between the two of them holding one of each of their hands as she let her gaze wander the planet. Lance had been feeling a weird sense of family hanging out with Keith and Kore. Kore reminded him of his younger sister and her childlike wonderment at the shopping district they were walking through really made Lance feel like he was finally doing something good for this kid.

While Kore looked around in wonderment, Lance brought his gaze to Keith who was looking around in equal wonderment. It was endearing to say the least to watch him look around, eyes wide and sparkling. It was like he has never seen a feal market before in his life.

Lance would admit the market place was indeed impressive, but there was just something about the way Keith's eyes would move back and forth from stall to stall that was enthralling. Lance didn't realize he was starring until Keith turned to look at Lance.

"What is it?" Keith asked and Lance was glad he was always able to talk out of his ass.

"Do you think we should do that swing-y thing?" 

"Swing-y thing?" Keith certainly looked confused now, and Lance knew he was out of the danger zone.

"You know when you go like, one... two... three... and then you lift up your arm and pull the person who's hand you're holding onto into the air."

"What?" Keith looked seriously confused and Lance was already laughing at his face.

"You know what, follow my lead, okay?" Then Lance turned to Kore. "Hey Princess, we're gonna do something okay? You'll love it, stop walking alright." Kore gave him a weird look before walking slowly forwards, Keith following him. "Okay, one... two... three!" With that the two of them heaved Kore into the air and she swung out in front of them, her laughter filling the air.

"Again!" She cheered and Keith laughed at her antics.

Lance felt oddly domestic.

They continued on with this little "game" for a half an hour when both Lance and Keith had lost feeling in their arms. They had taken to perusing different stores and when Keith got held up talking to (and terribly embaressing himself in front of) a relatively hot alien Lance let out a small laugh that didn't quite feel genuine.

"What?" Keith hissed out at Lance when the guy went to help another costumer. 

"You're so pathetic." Lance said between laughs. When Keith flushed bright red, Lance felt his laughter become more genuine.

"How am I oh so pathetic?" Keith huffed out, crossing his arms in defiance. Lance felt Kore snickering next to him, her hand still relaxed in his.

"You see a pretty boy, and you don't function. It shocks me that you can even function properly around me!" Lance teased.

"Yeah it shocks me too." Keith said in disbelief and Lance felt himself flush. Realizing what Keith said, he also flushed too before shaking it off. He then froze a moment when he realized what Lance had said. "So you know about my... sexuality?"

"It's pretty obvious my dude, everyone knows about it." Lance said, ignoring the fact that he found out about it literally days ago.

"Oh," Lance watched as Keith seemed to flush an even darker red. "And you don't mind?"

"No?" Lance asked in disbelief. He watched the way Keith seemed to sag in relief at that, and Lance felt like something was off. Why was it so important for Lance to approve of Keith? Lance brushed it off with a smile on his face. "What really bother's me though, is your lack of suave."

"My what?" Keith asked annoyed as he went to walk over to the next booth.

"Your suave, your swag, you have absolutely none of it." Lance said as he swung Kore's and his hand back and forth.

"What does that even mean?" Keith hissed out.

"You don't know how to woo men. You don't know how to get their blood pumping in want. You need to learn how to flirt, and I shall be your teacher." At that Keith let out an amused snort.

"You're going to teach me how to woo a man?" Keith as in disbelief as he reached to take Kore's other hand. 

"Absolutely. I am a master woo-er and I am also a man who likes to bee woo-ed, so who better to teach you? Am I right Kore?" Lance asked leaning down to look conspiringly with Kore. At his look, Kore gave Lance an energetic nod before turning to Keith.

"Lance has been teaching me all kinds of good pick-up lines so I'm sure he'll teach you good ones as well!" Kore said enthusiastically. Keith sighed in disbelief and Lance knew that he was giving in.

"Fine, teach me your ways master." Keith said and Lance didn't like the way he flushed at that.

"Well, first things first is confidence. You can't go into any situation thinking you will fail. Confidence provides you with 90% of your success." Lance said simply, with the flick of his hair. "Now, give me you're best pick up line with as much confidence as you can muster."

"Really?" Keith asked in disbelief.

"Really." Lance dead-panned. 

"Ummm...Does it have pertain to you? Like for you specifically-"

"Just do it."

Keith was flushing red, looking around in distress before he seemed to just think  _fuck it_ and his entire persona changed. 

Lance felt like the planet shifted under his own feet.

"Hello, space cowboy. I saw you from across the way and I just had to say I find you to be bewitching." Keith looked up from under his eyebrows and winked.

Kink unlocked.

"Keith?"

"Yes Lance?"

"That was awful." Lance didn't know what he was saying, that was the most pleasing flirting he has ever been on the receiving end of.

"Like you could do any better." Keith flushed and Lance's smile only seemed to grow.

"Well I'll have you know that-"

"Umm, Keith?" Lance forgot that Kore was here. The two paladins turned their attention to the little blue Alien that stood between them. She moved her hands in a way to signal Keith to come down to her height. When he did, she not so quietly whispered in his ear, "I really gotta pee."

Lance snorted a laugh and got a glare from Keith.

"Alright princess, we'll head to the bathroom. Lance stay here so we can find you afterwards alright?" Keith asked.

"Sure, I'll be here." Keith gave him a small smile before picking up Kore and moving towards the bathroom. Lance watched them until they were out of sight, a small smile still on his face.

"Hey handsome." Lance jumped a little at that and looked around to see a fairly attractive alien girl standing at a booth looking him up and down. Lance didn't feel as flattered as he usually would. "You dating bewitching boy or you single?"

"I'm..." Lance looked over his shoulder as if to check on Keith, but he wasn't there. "I'm single, why you interested?" Lance teased not expecting an actual answer.

"Actually I am, you got a phone?"

"Yeah?"

"You want my number?" Lance looked at her a little bit in disbelief as she smiled down at him.

"Actually I-"

* * *

"You _like_ him, don't you?" Kore teased from inside the port-a-potty.

"No I don't."

"Yes you do."

"Nope."

"Yup."

"You done in there?"

"I won't be done until you admit to liking Lance." Keith was ready to flush his own head down this port-a-potty toilet.

"So what if I like Lance, everyone likes Lance."

"But you _love_ him." Kore teased, and Keith heard the toilet flush.

"That's pushing it." Keith mumbled to himself. When he didn't hear any movement from Kore, he sighed in defeat before stating very clearly, "Yes, I _like_ Lance. There, I said it, can you come out now?" 

After he said that, he heard the sink go on and he stepped away from the door to let Kore get out.

"Was that so hard?"

"It was horrendous." Keith said. Kore stuck her hands up and Keith huffed out before picking her up. "Ugh, you're getting too heavy, how old are you?"

"13 Gulhunches."

"And that translates to?" Kore shrugged as she placed her head ini the croak of Keith's neck. After a moment of silence, Keith spoke again. "How many people know that I..."

"Everyone except Lance." She said simply and Keith groaned in disbelief.

"Of course... speaking of which," Keith trailed off as he looked around the market. "Where is Lance?"

"Over there." Kore said and Keith turned his head towards where she was pointing to show Lance talking with a pretty alien at a counter.

Keith tried not to feel hurt. 

* * *

They were at the flea market for another half an hour when Lance got the signal for the go ahead to come back to the castle ship. After "miraculously" finding what they were looking for on the planet, Keith, Kore and Lance all went to the blue lion and went for the quietist ride in the blue lion's history.

When they got back Kore went to go to her room when Keith stopped her. "Wait Kore, aren't you hungry? I heard Hunk was goofing around in the kitchen late last night." 

"Was he really?" Kore asked in disbelief.

"He most certainly was." Lance said as he drapped an arm around Kore as he began to steer her towards the kitchen area where the main party was taking place. "I'll help you find where he hides the best food too." Lance said.

"You say that like you haven't already showed me where he hides his food!" Kore said with a laugh. 

"Yeah well, Keith doesn't know where Hunk hide's his food, so how about we show him." Lance said.

"Alright then! Let's go!" She cheered as she ran to the kitchen. When she got there the doors opened, she stepped inside and suddenly the lights turned on and everyone was there. There were streamers, a three tiered cake, party hats, Altean music and so much more.

"Happy Birthday!" They all cheered and Kore was shocked. She was so over-whelmed with everything she began to cry and laugh and everything inbetween.

"Kore, are you alright?" Allura asked as she walked slowly up to her.

"How did you know?" Kore whispered.

"Lance told us. While Keith stayed with you last night, Lance went around and woke us all up and we planned this surprise party for you." Allura explained. "Do you not like it?" Kore turned around to Lance and Keith as tears streamed down her face.

"Why...?"

"You were so upset last night, when you told us it would be your first birthday without your parents so-"

"We wanted to try and make it as good of a birthday it could be considering the circumstances." Keith said finishing Lance's original sentence. There is a moment of silence before Kore launches herself at Keith and Lance, enveloping them in a bone-crushing hug.

"Thank you, I love it so much." She said laughter filling her voice as she pulled back. 

"You're welcome, now I'm sure you want to dig into Hunk's specialty cake, don't you?" Lance asked. With a nod from Kore she turned around and launched herself headfirst into the party, birthday girl Tiara and all.

Keith and Lance stood together in the doorway for just a moment longer as they watched Kore put a party hat on and was swung around onto Hunk's shoulders. The rest of the team was showing her around what they had prepared for the party. They stoped at a poorly constructed piñata, at the cake, at the board games, and at the dance floor. Kore's smile was something out of a fantasy and it would cement itself into both of their minds for years to come.

Keith turned to Lance, a small smile on his face. "Thank you." 

Lance felt something warm settle in him and he went to reach for something on Keith, but changed his hand direction rather quickly to ruffle his hair in embarrassment. "It was really no problem, couldn't have done it without you."

"We both know that's a lie." Lance turned to Keith in shock once more and saw the most endearing expression on Keith's face when he looked to Kore. "I love her with all my heart, and I'm glad to see everyone taking such good care of her. I remember my first birthday without my parents... I remember all the other ones after too. At first it was just me and Titus in a dilapidated house and a thing of take out I shouldn't have been able to afford but do it anyway. Then there were the nights in the garrison where we would sneak late night snacks together and watch a movi-"

"Wait, are you saying you haven't had a birthday party since you were five?"

"Not the point Lance." Keith said quickly glaring at Lance before bringing his gaze back to Kore. "The point is, today could have been terrible, but her smile is so wide and she's just so happy-"

"Are you going to cry?" Lance teased.

"No I'm not, but Shiro sure looks like Shiro will." Lance brought his gaze from Keith to Shiro who indeed looked like he was on the verge of crying. "He was always an emotional crier. I remember one time he dragged me to see Marley and Me and cried when Marley died at the end. He cried full on fat, ugly tears. It was awful." Lance let out a small laugh before reaching out to grab Keith's arm. 

"Okay maybe we can talk about Shiro's wierd quircks next time, but for nor let's join the rest of the party." With that Lance pulled Keith into he room filled with happiness.

* * *

 

The party finally ended when Kore's sugar high crashed. To say the party had been a success would be an understatement. Kore's laughter had filled the room the whole night and what might have been a horrible day turned into something magical. The cake Hunk made was absolutely stunning with it's 8 candles (apparently the equivalent to 13 Gulhunches), Shiro had completely bombed at Altean twister, and Pidge and Lance had a karaoke show down to die for. Kore was now half-asleep on Keith's shoulder as he walked her back to her room.

Lance was following them because his room was on the way.

"Keith?"

"Yes Kore?"

"Can you sing me a song please?" She asked through a yawn.

Keith sighed before nodding his head in consent. "Alright, sure. What song do you want?"

"Cinderella." Kore said and Keith groaned.

"Cinderella?" Lance couldn't help asking.

"Her newest obsession." Keith said simply as he turned down the hall pulling up to Kore's room.

"No?" She asked in distress when Keith didn't answer her immediately.

"No, I'll sing it to you."  He said simply as he opened up the door to Kore's bedroom. He brought her to her bed and tucked her in. He sat down next to her and Kore reached her hand out to hold Keith's hand.

Keith cleared his throat, looked awkwardly to Lance who was still in the doorway before beginning.

" _Mhmm. Mhmm._ " Lance shivered in the doorway. " _So this is love? Mhmm. So this_   _is love? So this is what makes life divine."_ Kore was giggling a little in her half asleep state as Keith ran his hand through her hair. " _I'm all a glow, mhmm, and now I know the key towards heaven is mine."_

Lance felt like he should not be here to witness this.

" _My heart has wings and I can fly. I'll touch every star in the sky. So this is the miracle that I've been dreaming of. So this is love."_

Kore was out of it, most of her mind was in the land of sleep but she still had a toe in reality. Lance was smiling a wistful smile at the scene as Keith extracted his hand from Kore's slacked one.

"Goodnight, sweetheart."

"Goodnight, Daddy."

Lance saw the way Keith stiffened at the name, but it was too late. Kore was already asleep. Keith looked to Lance, an equally shocked look on his face before the two of them left the room. Once the door was closed Keith turned to lance and was about to say something when Lance spoke.

"I won't say anything." Keith's mouth audibly snapped shut.

"Oh... um thanks Lance. Good night."

"Good night, Keith."

* * *

 

Later that night Lance sat on his bed, a piece of paper with 10 digits on it in his hand. He sighed once with regret he was not used to feeling, then called the number on the slip of paper. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 9: Que Sera Sera


	9. Que Sera Sera

The Blade of Marmora meeting was to happen a week after Kore's birthday and like always, their presence on the castle ship was kept secret. The sight of Galra and even the idea of Galra was always scary to Kore so the team made it top priority to keep Kore as far away from the meetings as possible. 

"Princess Allura, it is good to see you in good health."

"It is good to see you as well, Kolivan." Allura said, her smile becoming more and more genuine as the time went on. 

They should have known they would fuck up eventually.

"Allura!" Pidge yelled out and Allura turned around to see Kore standing in the doorway her face locked in betrayal as she looked at the Galra talking so familiarly with her family. 

"What?" She whispered. She was in disbelief, she was close to crying, she wanted to scream, and she did. "No! No no no no no!" She screamed out out and Keith ran towards her and went to pull her into a hug as she was breaking down.

"Shh, hush baby girl I'm right here. It's okay, they're okay. They're rebels Kore. They're Galran rebels, they're like us trying to save the Universe one planet at a time."

Kore was just starting to settle down when Kolivan spoke, and Keith was ready to have a hernia. 

"Brother what goes on?"

"Brother?" Kore hissed out in disbelief. "Brother?" She repeated and Keith recoiled at the disgust in her voice.

"Kore listen it's not what it-"

"Are you like them?" She asked as she began to panic in disbelief. She was shaking her head back and forth as she pulled away from him. 

"Kore-"

"No! Don't touch me! Don't talk to me! Don't look at me! I hate you!" She screamed out as she ran away from him and out of the room.

"Kore!" Keith went to go after him when he was held back by Shiro.

"Let her cool down. She's like you, she'll rage for a while, but she'll burn out eventually. Okay? Let . her go for now we have something more important to deal with." Shiro said pulling Keith back to the meeting.

"I'm sorry for causing distress between you and your charge." Kolivan said from across the room.

Keith let out a sigh of dissatisfaction before speaking. "It's okay, I get that you didn't mean anything by it. Blade is family."

"Blade is family." He agreed as he put a hand on Keith's shoulder before turning towards Allura once more. "Princess I'm assuming the meeting we're having here today is because of the appearance of the Crown Prince?"

"Yes, it is." Allura said more subdued as she brought the blade representatives with her towards the main control room. "Where did he come from? Is there anything we can do about him?" She asked purposefully. Kolivan walked to be in step with her. 

"We have no idea where he came from; he was a legend to most Galra until he showed up only a couple of days ago." He said rather cynically.

"Well what can we do about it?" Allura hissed out in annoyance.

"Nothing."

"Nothing?" Allura asked in disbelief.

"He is the son of the High Emperor, the witch declared it so. The Galra may not be a lot of things to you, but our loyalty knows no bounds."

Allura looked utterly shocked and a bit scandalized. "High Emperor? Zarkon is not the High Emperor, he was Emperor." She said seriously.

"What do you mean? Zarkon has always been High Emperor." Kolivan said simply. Allura was shaking her head in disagreement.

"No when I was younger the High emperor was the High Empress Tamora of the Altean Galra Embassy. She was ruler and she had hierarchy." 

"What's going on?" Pidge asked shaking her head. What's with all this Emperor and Empress stuff?" She asked getting the attention of everyone.

"The Galran Empire has a hierarchy very similar to the Altean royal hierarchy. They do not distinguish gender when talking about power, that is why they have an Emperor and a High Emperor." Allura said.

"The Emperor would be someone who married into the royal family. The High Emperor is someone born into or accepted by the ruling royal family." Kolivan finished.

"And this means?" Lance asked, still a little confused as he leaned against Hunk who was standing solidly in the hallway.

"It's like..." Allura paused trying to collect her thoughts before speaking again. "Let's say Lance, you are the first born child of the royal family. You would be High Emperor. Whoever you married whether it be boy, girl, Altean, Galra or anything in between would be your Emperor. You would have a higher position than your spouse and thus more power politically even if your spouse still has political power. When you have your first born child, whether it be boy, girl, or adopted, that is your Crown Prince."

"You can be a Royal through adoption?" Hunk asked in disbelief.

"Absolutely." Kolivan said. "Hundreds of thousands of years ago, when our species was still very primitive we were used as slaves. There weren't that many of us, so we became a highly valued asset. We could not trust anyone other than our own people so we had always been loyal to our species, but you know what happens in slavery. Our women and men were raped, there were a whole generation of Galra who weren't even purely Galra, but were still treated like the Galra were. When we finally rose up against our oppressors under the first High Empress Mergaine she established the half-blooded children as part of her- part of our people. We looked out for each other as slaves and we will look out for each other when we are free from it."

"That seems very anti-adoption thoug." Lance said, but Hunk shook his head in disagreement.

"No it's not, not really. Kolivan just said they look out for their own. The moment someone adopts another person of another species-"

"That person becomes ours." Kolivan nodded. "Once you are one of us you are always one of us. It is hard to get in, but impossible to leave. We are a loyal race." He said simply.

"So adoption isn't-"

"We don't consider it adoption. We consider it family." He said simply. "Our High Emperor around 45,000 years ago had an heir not born of him or his Emperor, and our royal line still grows strong." Lance was shocked. So it really wouldn't matter if the ruler of the Empire was Galran or not so long as they were family.

"Didn't you ever wonder why we all look so different?" Another member asked. "Sure we may all share certain features, but we are more different than we are alike to to Galran breeding with other alien life-forms."

Lance looked around in disbelief as he finally took in the Galran appearances around them. One was short another was super tall. Some had fur others had feathers, scales, skin and even feathers. Some had facial tattoos and others did not. Lance was left speechless as he kept on noticing the differences between the species.

"But purple?" Lance looked to Allura to see a face of equal confusion. "How common are purple eyes in the Galran Empire?

"Not common at all. Purple eyes as we know it only happens when a Galrans mix with water based species such as the Alteans, but with the Altean species mostly gone, purple eyes have died out." Lance was stunned into silence and tried to catch Allura's eyes, but she wouldn't look at Lance. 

"So what does any of this have to do with the High Empress or the High Emperor Zarkon?" Pidge asked commanding the attention of everyone once again.

"Well if Lotor was crowned Prince by Zarkon he could be challenged to the throne because it was not the HIgh Emperor who made the decision. It would be a political move to dethrone the current royal family especially if there were a possibility for another heir." Allua said as she began walking again towards the main room. When the doors opened the paladins took their designated seats with the Blade members by their side. Allura took center stage with Kolivan.

"So Lotor only emerges now after thousands of years to what? Cement his claim to the throne? That sounds like he's trying to defend his position, like another possible heir has come into play." Shiro suggested.

"Could it be that Lotor is the son of Zarkon and another person? Could he be a bastard and that's why he suddenly showed up at the fall of his father?" Hunk asked hope lacing his voice just to be put down by Allura's shaking head.

"No that's not why. I was there when he was born, I know he is truly her son, but you're right. The timing is odd-"

"Could it be a second child?" Pidge pipped up, cutting off Allura's thought process. "What if there was a second child that the High Empress decided was a better Crown Prince than Lotor?" Pidge looked to Kolivan for back up.

"It isn't unheard of, but it is very rare." Kolivan said turning towards Allura, but Allura shook her head once more.

"No, the only was there could have been a second child, would be if she gave birth while I was asleep and we both know that she 'disappeared' during that time." Allura said, throwing that idea to the side as she continued talking as if she wasn't interrupted by Pidge before. "But you are right, the timing is odd like he's defending his throne from another person."

"Maybe he is worried that with your re-awakening there is someone there to bring back the High Empress. At this point, she is truly the only person alive who could dispute his claim to the throne." Kolivan said. "That is if she even exists."

"If she even exists?" Allura hissed out in disbelief.

"Princess, while we believe you, but the rest of the Empire might not. If we just go to the rest of the Empire with circumstantial information, we'll only force their support towards Lotor." Kolivan argued back with a bite.

"But she's a real person!" Allura hissed out as she went to the castle controls. She closed her eyes reached deep into her memories and pulled a photo out from deep in her mind. "There."

Lance looked up from the tired Allura to an image of a beautiful woman. He couldn't really see her, but as Allura spoke the image got clearer.

"Her hair sparkles like starlight, and she had purple skin and the marks of an Altean. She was tall and powerful and imposing and she radiated power. She was like a God." The image was clearer than the it was before, but she still was not nearly as clear as it needed to be. Allura was panting and tired as she finally pulled her hands away from the rig of the castle ship, falling down into a tired heap.

"Princess!" Coran went to help her, but Allura stuck her hand up to stop him. 

"I pulled that from my memory. I know it's not much, but it's all I have at the moment." She said looking up at Kolivan from the floor. 

Kolivan looked from the fallen Princess to the messy image that was floating half complete in front of them. "We will try to find her, but I cannot guarantee our success based on this image." He said before downloading the memory based photo. 

As Allura and Kolivan began talking about the logistics of finding the lost Empress, Lance let himself finally look around the room.

Keith wasn't there.

That didn't sit well with Lance. 

Lance ran out of the meeting in search of Keith's moody ass because of course he would take this important meeting as a moment to slip away and grovel in his own self pity. He's too late, and Lance's greatest fears were realized.

Keith does in fact emo brood. 

"Hey mullet." Keith didn't even look at him as he was being too busy being emo-

"Leave me alone, Lance."

"Nope, not until you're out of your slump." Lance said sitting himself down next to Keith. Lance felt the way Keith moved against his arm and he felt the way Keith's breathing was shuttering next to him. "I think you're making a bigger deal out of this than it needs to be."

"No, I'm not Lance."

"Ugh, yes you are. She's throwing a hissy fit- a tantrum just like you are. It'll be over and done with tomorrow." Lance forced the words out. "And even if it's not tomorrow, then it'll happen the next day, or the next, or the next. She loves you too much to-"

"Why is it that everyone I love abandons me?" Lance choked on air. "First it was my mother, than my father left me, then no foster ho,e wanted me for more than a few weeks, then I was on my own. After being on my own for so long then Shiro found me and offered me a sanctuary, a place that actually wanted me, but... but in the end. In the end Shiro disappeared and my sanctuary threw me out to live on my own and now Kore. My little Kore doesn't even want to look at me. Why do people leave me?" Keith croaked out and Lance didn't know what to do. He was looking around left and right for help when he heard the first hiccup of held back tears. Lance sucked up all his nerves and pulled Keith into a side embrace.

"Don't make fun of me, I'm not that good."

"What?"

" _When I was just a little girl, I asked my mother what will I be? Will I be pretty? Will I be rich? Here's what she said to-"_

"What are you doing?"

Lance was shocked into silence as a red flush covered his cheeks. "Well... when you, you know when Kore is upset you sing to her! So I thought that I would you know, sing to you but if you don't like it-"

"No! No, keep going." Keith said and to lance's disbelief Keith snuggled in closer to Lance's side.

" _Here's what she said to me. Que sera sera. Whatever will be will be. The future's not our to see. Que sera sera. What will be will be."_

"Did your mother used to sing this to you?" Keith asked.

"Yes actually. It was a favorite of my sister's."

"Tell me about them?" Keith asked before Lance could start singing once more. Lance gave out a sigh as he tried to get more comfortable against the wall with Keith leaning on his side.

"Well, there's quite a bit of us, so here goes nothing. First there's my Mama, Papa and my Abuela who came to live with us a couple of years ago. My Mama, is short, round and loud. Her cooking put's Hunk's to shame and she isn't afraid to tell you exactly how she feels. My father in relation is mild mannered. To mix well with my mother he had to be able to roll with the punches. Whenever I was in trouble I would call him, he-he had this way he would just say 'okay'..." Lance let out a small laugh before he continued. "My Abuela is easily the most bad-ass woman I have ever met and could probably have Allura running for her money."

"My other grandparents and abuelo live on the opposite side of town closer to the restaurant my family owns. " Just by talking about it, Lance can smell the family restaurant on the beach and the soft music in the background. His mother's voice ringing in the kitchen and his Abuelo's arguing about who knows what in the front.

"I was one of five, right in the middle. I had an older brother named Ricadro, but we call him Ricky and an older sister named Emilia, but we called her Emmy, she hated it. Ricky and his wife Gia had a son a year before I went to school called Gabriel while Emmy and her wife had two daughters Anita and Camila; Emmy carried Anita while her wife carried Camila a year later, they're four and five.  My two younger siblings were named Olivia and Aaron. When I left my older siblings were twenty eight and thirty one respectively while Olivia and Aaron were 13 and 11 also respectively. Now, don't tell anyone, but Olivia was my favor-" There was a small snore to Lance's left and when he looked down he saw Keith slumbering next to him without a care in the world. Lance let a small smile grace his face as he settled down trying to find a comfortable position against the wall that wouldn't wake Keith.

"You know," He said quietly as he leaned against Keith, "it's rude to fall asleep when someone's talking to you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 10: Red is the Worst Color


	10. Red is the Worst Color

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I feel as though I haven't said this enough, so I'm going to say it now, obviously I own none of this, the songs, the characters (except my OC's) and all the terminology belongs to their respective owners.

Keith hasn't said a word to anyone since he fell asleep on Lance's shoulder five days before. Lance wouldn't admit it to anyone, but he missed the sound of Keith's voice, he desperately missed it. To juxtapose Keith's silence though, was Kore's loud voice filling the hallway day and night. Her voice at night though, wasn't as pleasant as her voice during the day.

Kore has always run out of any room Keith enter's. She refuses to be seen with him and that is what Lance believes is causing her nightmares. 

She would go back to screaming at night now, and almost everyone has tried their hand at calming her down, but nothing seemed to work since every night she would go back to screaming.

Everyone was loosing sleep because of it, but no one was loosing as much sleep as Keith.

It was truly sad seeing as the only person everyone knew could stop them was the only person Kore couldn't stand to look at. 

Lance began to see that Keith's fears of abandonment were not unfounded.

To try and ease Keith, Lance has taken to constantly being by his side whether it be sitting next to him at dinner or just staying by his side while he nearly kills himself while training. 

Pidge has been taking night shifts, since she just doesn't sleep, while Lance stays with him during the day.

The other two aliens and Shiro have found themselves unwillingly siding with Kore as she seems to drag them everywhere in front of Keith. It was petty and if Lance was not so angry with her, he would have applauded her efforts. 

Hunk somehow found a way to stay neutral in all of this, his argument being that Kore was just an 8 year old girl who didn't know how badly she hurt Keith.

"What's got your tits in a twist?" Lance lifted his head from his musings and moved his gaze away from Keith training towards Pidge who was standing in the doorway.

"What?"

"What's got you looking like that?" She asked as she sat down next to Lance, bringing her gaze to Keith in the middle of the training floor. She winced as he took a particularly hard hit. 

"Do you really need to ask?"

"What training simulator is he on?"

Lance paused a moment before finally speaking. "32."

"32?" Pidge asked in disbelief. "He's on simulator 32? Lance! Shiro trains his hardest on level 25! Is he trying to kill himself?" Pidge asked as she went to get up to stop him. Lance held her back, dragging her back to the floor. "What are you doing?" She hissed out.

"You don't think I've tried that already?" Lance said in equal anger. "You think sitting here and watching him kill himself in the simulator has been easy for me?"

"Lance we've got to stop-" There was a muted yell from the center of the room and both Pidge and Lance stopped their argument to look to Keith who was on the floor. He was trying to get up, but he wasn't going to make it. The robot was advancing and-

"End simulation!" Lance screamed out as if his own depended on it. "End the training simulation!" He was running towards Keith's fallen form as the robot finally stopped his advance. 

"Why'd you end it? I was doing fine-"

"Yeah if you were trying to die." Lance hissed out. He went to help Keith sit up, but he was pushed away. Lance saw the moment of realization of Keith's face when he realized what he had just done. Lance saw the way Keith's face contorted in his own self disappointment and it wasn't sitting well with Lance.

"I'm so-"

"Don't be sorry." Lance said as he sat himself back up. Pidge finally crouched down next to sit next to the two of them. "Just stop trying to kill yourself."

"I'm not trying to kill my-"

"Well then you're doing a pretty shitty job at it." Pidge said under her breathe. She got scowls from both Lance and Keith at this. "What? You know I'm right! What are you doing on level 32? I'll tell you what you're doing! You're committing painful suicide."

"Pidge leave me b-"

"She's not wrong you know." Lance's soft voice interrupted Keith before he could go off on Pidge. Lance was confused by the soft, defeated look on Keith's face. "You're destroying yourself, Keith."

"I'm not the one who's doing the destroying, Lance." Keith said with a desperate sigh as he got up off the floor and walked away from Pidge and Lance.

When the door finally closed behind Keith Lance spoke once more. "He's not wrong."

"So what are you gonna do about it? Yell at an 8 year old orphan?"

"No, I'm gonna have a strongly worded conversation with her." Lance tried to ignore the sound of Pigde smacking her hand into her forehead. 

* * *

 

 

"Kore?" Said alien turned around from talking to Shiro to look towards Lance who was leaning against the door. She felt a wide smile take over her face as she ran towards him.

"Lance!" She ran up and hugged him, but if she were paying attention she would have seen the way Lance's frown only became more prominent.

"Can I talk to you? For a moment? Alone?" Lance asked looking from Kore to Shiro. Shiro looked between the two and gave Lance a solid nod.

They all knew this was bound to happen sooner or later.

"Sure, I'll let you two talk." He said as he went to walk past the two. He paused at the door to give Lance a supportive pat on the shoulder before he finally left the two alone.

"Lance! Do you want to play with me? I was playing snaps with Shiro a moment ago! I'm sure you'd love it, because I lo-"

"Stop it." Lance sighed out as he moved farther into the lounge area. He sat himself down in a huff on the couch and watched as Kore walked closer to him, a question in her eyes.

"Lance are you okay?" She asked as she sat down next to him, cuddling up into his side.

"Actually I'm not okay. Do you want to know why?" At Kore's nod, Lance continued. "A dear friend of mine helped save this little girl from her dying planet. He had thought of her as a daughter since he saved her months ago, but now because of some small insignificant detail about his birth, the girl hates him. Do you think that little girl is in the wrong?"  Lance saw the way Kore's features began to change from worried to confused to unamused.

"I don't think so."

"Kore-"

"No!" She huffed out as she moved away from Lance. He tried not to show her how much that small movement hurt him. "He wasn't a Prince he was a villain! He's mean and I hate him!"

"He saved your life!"

"He killed my mama and papa!" The silence felt heavy in the air and Lance found himself more disappointed than anything else.

"You don't mean that." He rasped out as he shook his head back and forth in shock.

"I do." She huffed out.

"No you don-"

"Yes I do!" Angry tears were streaming down her face as her voice shook with ill-restrained rage. "I hate him!"

"You were going to marry him days ago!" Lance argued back, trying to restrain the desperation in his voice.

"That was before I knew his family killed my family!" She said fighting off a sob. "I-I can't, I-I-I I trusted him and he was nothing more than a monster-"

"You and I both know Keith is nothing like that!"

"Tell that to my Mama!" Kore yelled as she finally succumbed to her sobs. "Tell that to my Papa! Tell that to my friends and my teachers and my neighbor and her silly bird that kept on repeating words I wasn't supposed to know and-and-and" Lance could see the beginnings of Kore's panic attack starting. He went to reach out for her, but she swat away his hand as he got nearer.

"Kore-"

"I hate you too."

Lance didn't know what to do, he knew he shouldn't leave her alone like this, but he could tell his presence wasn't helping. He looked around once more and saw Shiro walking in through the doorway, a defeated look on his face. Shiro nodded at Lance then at the door. Lance gave a dejected sigh and left the room.

He tried not to notice Kore humming Hallelujah to calm herself. 

* * *

 

Lance's talk with Kore only seemed to widen the rift between her and Keith and Lance knew he was to blame. 

He didn't like being the cause of all of it.

"Stop." Lance jumped as he turned towards the unexpected voice. Keith was standing just down the hall and even at this distance, Lance could see the deep purple of the bags under his eyes. 

"Stop what?" Lance tried to laugh off, but he felt his voice dying under Keith's gaze.

"It's not you're fault. She's stubborn and I hate to say it, but she gets that from me." Keith said with a humorless laugh. "I don't mind that she-"

"But you do." Lance cut him off and a moment after he said it, he wished he could cut off his own tongue. Keith visibly deflated.

"You're right, I do mind." Keith said simply. Lance went up to Keith to try to do something, anything to help him, but found that it was Keith who was doing most of the helping.

"Keith I-"

"But that doesn't change the fact that you are blaming yourself for this, when we both know it's not your fault. So stop it." He said with the brutal simplicity that only Keith could pull off. Lance found himself, despite it all, smiling at his words.

"You're right, but you can't blame yourself for this either, it's not your fault. She's being stubborn, she has to know that. Right? She has to know that she's being unreasonable and she has to know you're a good-"

"She doesn't Lance. She's only a child." Keith said and Lance found himself moving even closer to Keith to try and get him to understand. "She's right you know? My familial race is monsterous-"

"But you're not, you idiot!" That put a smile, a small one, but a smile all the same on Keith's face. 

"Thanks Lance." After a moment of what should have been prolonged eye contact, but was something more, Keith looked like he was going to say something important when Allura's voice interrupted blasting over the speakers.

"Paladins we're under attack! Get to the lions immediately!" Lance shared a final look with Keith.

"Good luck out there, sharpshooter." Keith ran and Lance soon followed as he tried play off the rapid beating of his heart as anticipation for the battle and nothing else. 

* * *

Keith couldn't place it, but he knew something was wrong. He knew it deep in his bones and it radiated from his lion. With every galran fighter pilot they took down, with every successful cheer from Lance, something moved in Keith in a way that was beyond unsettling. It wasn't until Keith finally began to count the fighter pilots that he finally knew something was wrong.

"Keith what's going on?" 

"It's a split attack they're going after the castle!"

"What?" Lance asked in shock, but it was too late. Keith couldn't sit and do nothing while they were attacking the castle. He high-tailed his lion out of there, ignoring the protests of the rest of the paladins. 

Keith nearly drives red into the castle ship in his panic to get back. She was barely docked when he was running out of her hanger towards the lounge where he knew Kore resided.

He knew Allura could protect herself, he had been on the recieving end of one too many of her brutal training techniques. 

It was  _his_ Princess he was truly worried about and he knew he had to find her.

He knew his gut instinct was right when he heard her screams from down the hall. He opened the door to see her cornered by the sentries of Zarkon. There were four of them, each were repeating the orders 'kill the princess.'

When Kore screamed again, a primal instinct Keith didn't even know he had kicked in as a scream tore from his lips.

He barely heard the orders change to 'kill the galra soldier.'

He swiped at one, kicked another and stabbed through a third. He was spinning and slicing and he heard how his screams mixed well with the slashing of metal. When he heard a third body drop, he looked to the corner where Kore stood and saw the fourth and finally sentry lift up his sword to slice through her, and Keith felt his world go cold.

He knew that's what it would forever feel like without her.

Even a world where she despised him, was better than one without her. 

Keith didn't even register he had jumped in front of the blade until it had pierced through him. He looked down and there it was, that blasted color red poured easily down his stomach hitting the floor with a deafening splat. 

Keith pushed on though, because Kore was not yet safe.

Using the last bit of his strength, he pulled the sword from his stomach and used it to mercilessly kill the fourth and final sentry. It was only then, he allowed himself to succumb to the pain.

"Keith!" Kore screamed out as she saw her once Prince fall gracelessly to the floor. "Keith! Keith?!" She screamed as she crouched down next to his body. She went to put her hand on him, but quickly recoiled it as she felt the warm red of his blood stain her fingers. She was shaking her head in disbelief. This couldn't be happening. Not now. Not again. Not to her. Not to her family. Not to her-

"Kore?" Keith voice rasped out, causing the little girl to bring her focus back to her dearest prince. She watched as a small smile grew on his face as his skin grew ever paler and the red puddle grew ever larger. "Princess?"

"Keith. My dearest Prince..." She felt her panic growing as the puddle began to reach her knees. Keith reached his hand up and it was covered in the blasted red color.

Kore no longer cared as she gripped it with all her might and brought it closer to her heart. She put her hand to his wrist feeling his stuttering heart beat slowing.

"Are you alright love?" He asked through hiccups and stuttering breathes. Kore could not speak as she felt tears roll down her face. She felt herself nodding though she felt like her entire being was dying. "So long as you're okay..." He said simply, a smile forming on his face though it looked more like a grimace.

Kore was openly sobbing now.

"Keith?" There was no response.

"Keith?" The thumping of his pulse against her hand was slowing.

"Da..." The pool of red grew ever bigger.

" _Daddy..."_

_"Daddy?"_ Kore shook him once more before finally realizing Keith was not moving.

" _Daddy!?_ "

Lance found them like that and he felt something in him die at the sight. Kore was shaking Keith's body as she was screaming out for her dad and before Lance knew what he was doing he was by Keith's side pulling him out of Kore's grasp.

"Don't touch him!" Kore screamed as she went to claw at Lance's face, but he only pulled back from her more. 

"Kore, I have to take him to a healing pod! Please let me go." Lance yelled as he moved further away from Kore running towards the door. "Get Coran!"

After a moment of hesitation, Kore gave Lance a nod and sprinted towards the main deck where Coran was. Lance turned down another corridor jostling Keith just enough to wake him for a moment.

"Lance?"

"Hey, Mullet for brains. I need you to stay with me." Lance said, not even bothering to look down until he heard Keith give out a small snort of amusement. 

"Hey Lance, looks like I finally got a redo on that bonding moment, huh?" Lance almost tripped over his own two feet, but kept flying down the hallway. He risked a glance at Keith and saw him moving in and out of consciousness.

"Stay with me Keith, we're almost there." Lance said as he finally saw the doors to the med-bay up ahead.

"Lance, I need to tell you... I need you to know..." Lance felt the way that Keith tried to reach up for his face, but Lance just shook him off.

"Not now Keith."

"But Lance... you need to-"

"Tell me when you get out safe." Lance said as he summoned a pod someone with both his hands occupied. He opened the pod and Lance shoved Keith inside, but before he was able to close it, Keith brought his hand up to Lance's face to leave a bloody caress.

"Lance? Wha- Keith!" Coran's voice brought Lance back to attention and he finally pushed Keith into the healing pod.

"Put him under Coran!" Lance yelled out, not taking his eyes from Keith's as he watched him succumb to sleep. Lance didn't know how long he watched Keith's unmoving face, but when he felt a smaller hand enter his own, he moved.

He looked down and saw Kore's haunted eyes gazing at the opened wound on Keith's chest. Lance didn't want to leave, but he knew this was truly no place for Kore. He pulled her away from the pod a moment later and together the two of them walked away from the healing pods.

Lance looked down at the two of them, and saw the blood staining their clothes. He saw the way Kore was intently looking at one of her blood stained hands, he felt sick. Lance had never felt sicker in his entire life and he was contemplating the best way to scrub himself clean when Kore broke her silence.

"Lance?"

"Yeah, Kore?"

"I don't like the color red anymore." 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 11: The Lost Empress


	11. The Lost Empress

Keith has been in the healing pod for five days.

Five  _fucking_ days. 

Yeah, no one was handling it well. Lance could still feel the gray hairs he grew those first two days where no one knew if he would live or die. He also still saw the bloodied caress on his cheek, he felt it, no matter how many times he washed his face he knew it was always there.

Everyone seemed to be taking Keith's healing pod trip differently. Pidge's tinkering had become so excessive it was impossible to see her with her hands stilled. Hunk had not left the kitchen, but he had seemed to lose weight all the same. Shiro, who had seemed to master his nightmares a long time ago, had taken to waking up screaming. Coran had cleaned the castle twice a day, everyday to keep his mind off of Keith. Allura was pulling a Keith and had spent every day fighting to exhaustion in the training room. 

Lance couldn't describe to you how he was suffering because he didn't even know how to describe it. He found himself fine some moments, but other moments... other moments he wasn't so fine.

He knew out of all of the paladins he was the least fine. 

Kore, on the other hand, was on whole other level of not fine.

Kore had gone silent. She no longer spoke, smiled laughed, she barely ate and she was never seen outside of two places; the Healing room and Keith's bedroom. She had taken to sleeping in Keith's bed at night to keep her increasingly terrible nightmares at bay.

Lance did not join her some nights.

She had also taken to wearing Keith's jacket as a way to keep him close to her. The cropped jacket fell normally on Kore's small frame, but her hands were eaten up by the sleeves. Lance would most certainly have made a joke about it if he thought it would have been received well. 

Kore spoke for the first time at the end of those five days. Lance was there to witness it, but he felt he should not have been there.

"Hey Daddy." Kore was sitting in front of the healing pod, playing with the sleeves on Keith's Jacket. "How are you doing? That's a stupid question.... I'm okay. I'm not hurt, I'm... well no. No one's really okay." She said.

She went silent again and her eyes just glazed over with her gaze still on the healing pod.

"How long has she been here?" Lance jumped a little at the whispered voice. He turned his head to the side to see Allura fiddling with her hands.

"I don't know."

"How long has she been calling Keith that?"

"I don't know." The two of them fell into silence once more, only to be broken by Allura a minute later.

"It's my fault."

"No it's no-"

"Yes it is my fault. I shared my quintessence with her when I dubbed her ruler and that ticked them off."

"What does that even mean?"

"They were looking for me by tracking my essence, Lance." She cried out before calming down a little and continuing. "When I was with Kore a couple of days ago, I jokingly dubbed her a Princess of Altea, but my body and the castle must have taken it seriously because it was made law."

"So she really is a Princess?" Lance said with a small huff of a laugh. "Keith would get a kick out of this." That seemed to put another thought into Allura's mind.

She turned to Lance, then asked, "How did Keith know where to find her?" Lance looked away from Allura back to Kore. Her body was stiff, but her tired gaze was still on Keith. Lance knew she was listening when he spoke.

"Keith always knows where his Princess is, even when she hates him, he loves her enough to die for her." Lance saw the way Kore flinched and he didn't like the sick satisfaction he got from it. Lance looked to Keith's unmoving body once more, a chill went down his spine before he walked away from the healing pod.

Keith can't die.

He can't.

* * *

When Keith wakes up, it's three days later and everyone is there to greet him. Kore was the first one to reach his body. She tried to hold him up, but ultimately her body fell under his weight, but she didn't seem to care.

"Never do that again!"

"Kore-"

"No!" She was yelling at him and everyone was so shocked no one thought to stop her as she seemed to be choking Keith with her hug.

"Don't do that again! I've already lost my family once, don't make me do that again." She was shaking and finally Keith managed enough strength to hug her back.

"Alright, I promise I won't do it again." Through her sniffles Kore let out a disgruntled sound.

"I hate the color red now." At that Keith let out a small bark of lsugh and Lance found himself smiling as his worries melted away.

"Well that's a shame." He said pulling away from the hug to look at Kore. He tucked her hair behind her ear and said, "red was just starting to like you."

Kore let out a gasp of shock. "Red loves me! More than you!" The paladins each let out a laugh at that and they knew everything would be okay.

* * *

The next day The Blade was to visit the castle ship. Kore was stuck to Keith's side, saying it was the 'perfect spot for his nurse.' Everyone got so much of a kick out of it, not one of them seemed to care that this would be Kore's first interaction with a full Galra that wasn't trying to kill her.

"They don't bite." Keith whispered to Kore when he felt her tense next to him. At her glare he looked between her and the approaching Marmora ship. She let out another huff before relaxing slightly.

"I know... I just think they're scary." Kore said as she tightened her grip on Keith's hand. He let out a small laugh and nodded in agreement.

"They do look scary, I'll admit that, but they're not. I know you might not like it, but they are the closest people I have to family in the Empire, they are the only link I have to my mother's family." He said with a shrug. When he saw his words weren't working he tried a different tactic. "You know they didn't like me at first? They thought I was a thief because I had a blade that belonged to them. When I finally woke it with my Galran heritage, they let me in. They began to trust me. Even though they look super tough and scary on the outside..."

He leaned in conspiringly with Kore, whispering in her ear he said, "they're all a bunch of softies." He then tickled Kore's side just enough to get a small giggle from her. "So be nice?"

"Ok."

When they've finally finished talking the ship had docked and two Blade members were coming out.  The one in the lead removed his mask to reveal Kolivan, the other one stayed in the back. After a brief exchange of greetings between Allura and Kolivan, he brought his attention to Keith.

"I have heard of your misfortune." He said simply and Lance snorted at how formal it sounded. He got an elbow to the gut from Pidge and a glare from Shiro in response. Kolivan continued as if nothing happened. "We have brought you some tonics to help regain your strength." He went to hand Keith over some bottles when he noticed that his hand was already occupied.

Kore looked up defiantly at the man as she held onto Keith's hand tighter. Before Keith could give Kore a warning, Kolivan bent down to Kore's level, and shockingly gave her a small upturn of the mouth (it was too small to truly call it a smile).

"And you must be my brother's charge, Kore." He said. She gave him another defiant nod and Kolivan let out the tiniest huff of a laugh. "She has spunk. I like it."

"Yeah, she's a special kid." Keith could not hide the prideful smile if he wanted. Kolivan gave another nod before reaching behind him and pulling out a small blade, presenting the handle to Kore.

"Here, it is a training weapon. It is the first blade we give to our children-"

"Children?" Hunk was too shocked to be polite.

"If you must know, not all Blade members are celibate." Kolivan sighed as he turned around to give a slight glare to the second Galra who spoke.

Lance from an entirely no-homo standpoint could admit that the aesthetic of this Galra could possibly, maybe, under the most specific circumstances, could be considered abpve average to the common female eye.

Keith from a completely gay standpoint was half-way to drooling.

"Raige, behave." Kolivan scolded. "Forgive my nephew, he is studying under me to take on a higher role in the Blade." He sighed once more.

"It is an honor." Raife said giving a slight nod of the head to the paladins. He caught a flash of purple, and Raige found him transfixed.

The entire time Kore had been looking at the knife. Finally she brought her hand out to wrap her fingers around the hilt. "This is mine?" She asked. Kolivan loosened his grip on the blade allowing Kore to take it from him.

"Yes, if you wish it to be yours. It is a dull training knife, let it help you move on to greater things." He said with a nod.

"Are you seriously just going to give a kid a-"

"I'll take it." Kore said, cutting off Pidge as she brought the knife closer to her, watching as her reflection was distorted in the Blade. "Thank you."

"May you grow stronger with it, my dear." Kore looked at Kolivan and the two seemed to have a silent conversation before Kore gave him a final nod and a small smile. 

"Next time bring your kids." Kore said simply. "We could have a play date." That was enough to dissolve any tension in the room as everyone's small laugh filled the air. Keith ruffled Kore's hair in affection before Allura brought the conversation back to a more sober topic.

"Why are we meeting Kolivan?" Allura asked. Kolivan let his face fall back to its usual unamused state as he got up from in front of Kore and walked to Allura.

Lotor is changing." He said as e went to hand Allura over a disk. Allura took it from Kolivan and plugged it into the computers main frame. Images began to fill the room of Lotor condemning "anarchists" who wish for confirmation of his birthmark, images of Voltron (with a shocking abundance of posters dedicated solely to Keith)  and speeches of Lotor's "divine right" to rule.

"He is going on a killing crusade to end all those who wish to see his mark?" Allura asked in disbelief.

"Yes."

"But that can't be helping him in silencing those rumors." Allura said as she let her eyes travel over the images. Kolivan went to speak when he was interrupted by Shiro.

"What is this mark you are talking about? How is it affecting Lotor's ascension to the throne?" He said bringing everyone's attention to him. 

"Royal children are marked when they come of age- it's like a tattoo, by the Empire to show themselves as the next ruler of the Empire. It is done by the High Emperor in a legacy spot." Raige explained as he passed Shiro to go to the front towards where Kolivan stood. 

"Where is the legacy spot then?" Lance asked before Shiro could speak.

"Lotor's legacy spot should be where the previous High Emperor's was. The thing is, we don't know where the previous High Empress's was to know where's Lotor's is. But that's besides the point, the point is he has yet to show his mark since the start of his _reign_." Raige answered seeing as Kolivan was busy bringing forth the images surrounding Lotor's mark.

"That's odd." Allura said.

"What's even odder is the timing. He just started the killings a little over an Earth week ago." Kolivan supplied.

"Around the same time as the attack on the castle. Do you think this is a power play?" Allura asked.

"We believe it's-"

"Wait, wait, wait. Why is it odd that he doesn't show his mark?" Hunk asked thoroughly lost. Allura looked towards Hunk in shock before shaking out of it to give him an answer.  

"Well it's odd because the High Empress had hers on her hip and she broadcasted it, saying no man had any right to question her. She wore her birthright as one would wear a crown. So why would Lotor hid his if it is customary to show it off." Allura said looking to Kolivan to support her statement.

He gave a stiff nod before bouncing off of Allura's statement. "We believe that Lotor doesn't even have a mark to show. We think he was never even marked by the High Empress. We have also found some of her history through excessive missions we have sent our troops on, but it still isn't enough." Kolivan said as he began to pull up the information they have acquired on the missing Empress, Allura's fuzzy memory was in the center. "We believe she has gone missing because she refused to mark Lotor and since the exact marking technique is kept secret from everyone who is not the High Emperor, it would be impossible to re-create it." Kolivan kept talking, but Lance found himself easing out of the briefing as he noticed a pair of eyes. Raige was watching Keith. Lance saw the longing, interested look that graced the soldiers face. It made Lance uncomfortable.

Keith didn't seem to notice.

"Who is that?" Lance was brought back from his musings to look at Keith. Keith nodded towards the floating images of the Empress then back to Keith.

"Oh, that's Lotor's mother, the missing Empress of the Galran Empire." He said. "You weren't here when we first talked about her because you were busy sulking over Kore." Lance added as an after thought leaning in to whisper it to Keith, enjoying the looks of rage Raige was giving him.

"Oh... ok." Keith said mind already going back towards distant memories. He was so busy just thinking about where he had seen that face before that when the meeting ended, he barely noticed.

"We will be in touch Allura."

"We shall."

* * *

"I heard you brought me to the healing pod." Lance looked up from the floor to see Keith looking at anything but him. "Thank you Lance."

"It was no problem, Keith." Lance said a simple smile on his face. It wasn't until Keith was walking past him to go to his room that Lance remembered their last conversation before Keith was shoved into the healing pod. Lance, not thinking at all, decides that now was the perfect time to bring it up. 

"I was going to say that... that..." Lance had never felt a jolt like this so strong in his life. The way Keith looked at him just then made it seem like Lance held all the answers to the universe in his eyes. Keith went to move his hand and Lance watched it twitch as it was brought father away from Keith's side and closer to Lance. 

It was the same hand that had left Lance with the red print on his face. The mark that went through is skin, pierced his soul and branded him forever. A brand that Lance didn't fully realize. It was itching it's way closer to his face once more and Lance was both anticipating and fearing it's landing.

He could feel the heat of the hand on the edge of his cheek before it even made contact. Lance saw the way Keith's eyes were going back and forth trying to convey a message Lance simply wasn't getting. Keith was reacting with something so deep within Lance he didn't know how to fight it.

So he didn't.

Lance closed his eyes and succumbed to the need to connect his head with Keith's hand.

It was barely a touch, the smallest bit of skin on skin and just a tiny swipe of Keith's thumb against Lance's cheeks before Keith yanked his hand away from Lance's face.

Lance felt the cold wrap around him like an unwanted blanket.

"It's nothing, Lance, forget about it." With that, Keith went into his room, leaving Lance in the hallway.

Lance felt the chill of the hall sink into his bones.

He felt the absence of his hand on his cheek and though he knew it he would never admit it.

He would never admit how much he felt at home when Keith's eyes were on him.

He wouldn't admit that because that was gay and not that Lance had anything against being gay, it was just that Lance wasn't gay.

He simply wasn't gay. 

Lance loved the ladies.

And the Ladies loved Lance.

So why?

 _Why did that fact hurt him so much?_  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 12: Red Stained Lips of an Angry Kiss


	12. Red Stained Lips of an Angry Kiss

"Keith, tell me how to wield a knife."

"No."

"Please?"

"You'll hurt yourself."

"Keith!" Kore groaned out as she pulled at Keith's hand in agony. She had been trying to get Keith to teach her how to wield this knife for days now, but he was adamant in his decision to not teach her.

Kore had taken to wearing her knife in a holster on her hip since she got it. She had also taken to annoying Keith every day until he would finally bow his head in submission and teach her how to use it.

"Keith please? If I learn you won't have to worry about me!" She suggested with an exaggerated cheeky smile Keith knew was from Lance. He let out a small laugh at Kore's antics before he crouched down to her level.

"I'll always worry about you, princess." He said fondly as he ruffled her hair. Kore pulled his hand from her hair and held it in her grasp as she looked at him pleadingly.

"But you'll worry about me less!" She pointed out and Keith finally gave a defeated sigh she was looking for.

"You're not gonna give up are you?" 

"Nope!" 

"Fine, but I'm teaching you defensive strategies first. No knives yet." He said with conviction. Kore let out a huff of irritation but in the end agreed to Keith's terms.

"Alright, fine...."

"Great, now we need a dummy for me to show you all the moves on." Keith said absentmindedly when a wicked look found itself on Kore's face. "I'm assuming you already have someone in mind?"

* * *

"Okay Lance, so I'm going to need you to come at me like you were going to stab me." Lance looked a little shocked at that. Kore had told him she wanted to play a game with him, so that's why he let her drag him all the way here If he had known he was being dragged into this mess to spar with Keith? Well he would have high-tailed it out of there. He went to glare at Kore, but when he saw her barely contained excitement he found his anger disappearing.

"Wait-"

"And if you wouldn't mind, take it slow so I can explain to Kore what I'm doing when you're coming at me." Keith added before getting into a defensive position. Lance could see what he was getting into now, and he could handle it. He could handle this close, hand-to-hand defensive combat training lesson Keith was giving Kore. He could get behind that. He could put feelings aside and help Kore and Keith. He could help them.

He could do this.

He could totally do this.

* * *

Nope.

Nope.

Nope, nope, nope, nope NOPE!

Lance could not do this. Is there an abort button anywhere on this ship because Lance needed to tap that. He needed to smash that abort button right about now because this was bad. This was bad. This was very very bad and as much as Lance wanted to say it was bad because his pride was being seriously damaged that was not the case.

Oh no, it was bad for a whole other, worse reason.

The issue was not his pride.

The issue was Keith.

And honestly when isn't Keith the issue? But that's not the point really, the point was Keith was an issue. It was how every time he got Lance to the floor he would hold out his hand to help him up and let his hand linger just a bit too long in Lance's. It was the way he would guide Lance through the ebb and flow of every movement. His breath was dancing across Lance's neck and his smell was everywhere and his hands.

Fuck his hands in particular.

His hands were delicate and smooth and they guided Lance with a touch that made Lance chase after the warmth they left on his skin. They were smooth where they were supposed to be rough, soft where they were supposed to be hard and where ever they touched Lance felt another burning red hand print sink its way into his skin. It was making Lance crazy, but above all else it was making the atmosphere something it wasn't supposed to be.

It made the training session more intimate than most of Lance's previous relationships.

He was blaming his weird behavior on that damned bloody brand that had fit itself to his skin only a couple of days ago.

While Lance might have been in the dark as to the reasons behind Keith's touch, Keith knew exactly why he was doing what he was doing and he could not find it in him to stop. He should have known Kore would go to Lance for help. He should have known that Kore was more in tune with him than he thought because he knew that look she was giving him. Kore was watching them and she was learning how to hold her own in an attack, but she was learning more than that. That underlining look told Keith all he needed to know. He knew that look from Pidge's face.

It was the face of someone who was meddling where they shouldn't be meddling.

When Lance's slightly jagged breathing finally pierced Keith's thoughts he removed his hands and his being from Lance's body. The action was a lot harder than it should have been and Keith knew this was bad. He needed to cut these ties and turn these emotions off now. He made a promise to himself a long time ago.

He couldn't do this again. He couldn't let himself fall for a straight guy. Not again.

Too bad it was already to late on that front.

"Are we done?" Lance asked when he noticed Keith's presence was no longer there.

A somber, resolved look passed over Keith's face that Lance could not comprehend, but the look made Lance feel empty.

"Yeah, thanks Lance." And with that Keith left trying to get the stuttering of his heart back under control. He didn't turn around as he left so he didn't see Lance move to place his own hand on his heart. He couldn't know.

He couldn't know that Lance was doing the exact same thing.

Kore, on the other hand, was not an idiot. She had four eyes and she didn't need any of them to see what was going on. It was in that moment she made a vow to herself. No matter what happened, she would get her Dad's together. They might know that they are her Dad's, but they are and she was going to get them together.

They deserved a little happiness.

* * *

 

Allura announced they were going to a nearby trading planet for some supplies the next day. Lance thought the planet sounded familiar, but he couldn't quite place it. He couldn't figure out why he knew that planet until Hunk gave him a knowing look and a teasing shove.

"Gonna go see your girlfriend?" He teased.

Oh. That's right.   


That was the planet Lance and Keith took Kore to for her birthday all that time ago. That's where the girl he had been talking to- dating?- for the past couple of weeks lives.

Lance felt like he should have been more excited at the chance to see her than he was. He went through the preparations and the teasing in a daze. Allura had given Lance an hour to spend with his girlfriend before he had to join them for Voltron duties. Lance didn't feel all to grateful for that hour and he wanted to smack himself the moment that thought passed through his head.

When he found her, she was ran up to him and engulfed him in a big hug, her laughter ringing joyously in the air. She pulled back and promised him the date of a life-time. No she promised him the greatest date in the universe.

Lance didn't have the heart to tell her he had already been on it, so he decided to tell her they only had an hour instead.

She wasn't phased by the time frame, in fact she felt even more determined than before as she pulled him to her favorite lunch spot to grab some food on the go. Together they went shopping, played pranks, took photos, goofed around and over-all had a wonderful time. They had found an amusement park-esque place and road roller coasters until neither of them could walk straight. 

Lance was having fun. Lance was having a LOT of fun, but something was missing. It didn't feel like a date. When Lance went over the date check-list in his head he found that they were doing everything right so what was wrong? They were holding hands, they were doing gross couple-y things, they were taking terrible selfies and they haven't been three feet away from each other since the date started. It was all going the way it was supposed to, but no matter what they did Lance just felt like he was hanging out with a good friend. 

Lance liked her. Lance really REALLY liked her, but he didn't  _like_ her and Lance didn't know how to fix it. 

"I know it was only an hour date, but I had a really good time Lance." She said bringing Lance from his musings. Lance turned to her and saw the happy smile that lit up her face and he felt the way she swung their hands between them. Lance let a smile appear on his face as he agreed with her. She gave out another happy laugh and nod before stopping at the corner of the street. Ah yes, how could Lance forget the dreaded goodbye?

"Well, this is where we split." Lance said simply. He went to drop her hand, but she held on as she brought his attention back to her. She looked like she was mustering up her courage to say something when finally she leaned up and went for the kiss.  

It was a kiss. It passed all of Lance's check-points; pretty girl, she's actually into it, she made the move, lip on lip contact, eyes closed in bliss...

So why did Lance feel absolutely nothing?

The question would haunt him until he found Keith minutes afterwards. Lance's question wasn't magically answered when he found Keith, in fact he had more questions than answers. Keith was acting odd. Like, he was acting beyond odd. His behavior threw Lance's old question out the window as he was now focused on Keith's odd behavior. He wouldn't answer Lance's questions with more than one word, he didn't initiate conversation and he hadn't looked at Lance since he showed up. They were almost back to the castle ship where they met up with the rest of the team when Lance finally snapped.

"What's wrong with you?" He asked and Keith jumped at the tone of Lance's voice, but he didn't go to look towards Lance. That pissed Lance off even more. He was so annoyed with Keith he didn't notice the way how the rest of the team stopped to look at them.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Keith-"

"You... you have lipstick stained on your lips." Lance felt his blood run cold and he was too busy contemplating what that meant to notice the way Shiro and Pidge cringed. He didn't notice their shared sympathetic look to Keith or the way Kieth looked even more defeated than before as he walked off. He didn't notice any of that because he was too busy with the feel of his blood running cold with-

"Hey, way to go dude!" Hunk said as he patted Lance's shoulder in congratulations. Hunk only let his happy demeanor crack when he saw the look on Lance's face.

Lance removed himself from Hunks hold and began to wipe aggressively at his lips to remove the incriminating red of the lipstick. The action could have been taken as one originating from embarrassment, but Lance knew what emotion drove him to that decision.

Lance knows it's Shame.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 13: The Li Shang Complex


	13. The Li Shang Complex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning this story will mention sex, it won't go into detail at all and this chapter is literally the worst of it, if you think the rating should change, tell me to what and I'll do it, but in all honesty nothing gets beyond this. (If you feel uncomfortable with this, you'll know exactly where it starts and where it ends, I can't make it any more obvious)
> 
> Thanks and don't forget to check the bottom for more notes

"So Lance likes Keith right?"

"Yes Hunk, isn't it obvious that Keith likes Lance?" Pidge's response shocked Hunk as he began to shake his head in astonishment. He let out a small disbelieving laugh before he continued speaking.

"Wait, what are you saying? Keith likes Lance?" Hunk asked and it was in that moment Pidge finally understood what Hunk had said the first time around. She sat up straight, stopped her tinkering and looked at Hunk in equal astonishment. She gapped at him for a moment before speaking.

"Hunk, what?" She asked. Neither noticed that Kore stopped her fidgeting as well, now paying full attention to the conversation going on around her in the green lions hanger.

"Well, ain't it obvious? But what are you saying! Keith likes Lance?" At that Pidge let out a loud laugh shaking her head at what she believed to be Hunk's obliviousness.

"Of course he does!" She exclaimed. "Have you not been paying attention?" She asked. Hunk let Pidge's words ring out in his head as he thought upon the past couple of months. The sheer amount of what he had put off as bonding-buddy moments suddenly became so much gayer and Hunk wanted to smack himself in the face. He had two Moms how could he not see what was happening when it was directly in his face? In that moment Hunk dubbed himself a true idiot for not noticing what was happening right under his nose.

"How long?" He asked. Pidge paused for a moment then sighed in defeat before speaking.

"Longer than either of us could possibly guess..." She trailed off. She took one final settling breath before speaking again. "How about... what about Lance? How long has he..." At that, Hunk gave out a small sad laugh.

"I don't know, I just noticed it yesterday, when he came back from his 'date.'" Hunk said sitting down next to Pidge. He sighed in resignation once more before he continued talking. "I knew something was off when he wiped away the lipstick. He wears that stuff like a brand after dates, but this time... he wiped it off." He said.

"And he followed Keith around like a lost puppy afterwards." Pidge added. The three fell into a heavy silence once more. It was broken a minute later by Pidge. "Do you think he knows? That he likes Keith? Cause the last I checked, Lance was pretty straight." Hunk opened his mouth to speak, but Kore beat him to it.

"I don't think he knows. Lance I mean... I don't think he realizes he likes Da-Keith." She cleared her throat at her mess up, flushing red before continuing. "It's like those t.v. shows my Mama loved, but my Dada thought was trash, where the two leads were clearly in love with each other, but neither could see that their love was being returned." Kore huffed out in annoyance. Pidge and Hunk shared a disbelieving glance as Kore continued on, even more riled up than before.

"I hated those shows! All I wanted to do in them was just take their heads and just." At this Kore took her too hands and began to aggressively smash them together. She gave out a final frustrated sigh before dramatically draping herself across the paw of the green lion to the amusement of Pidge and Hunk. At that Pidge sighed before turning to Hunk.

"You know," She said with a resigned sigh, "she's not wrong."

* * *

 It had barely been a day and Lance was already on the hunt to investigate his weird reactions to Keith. Like why should his friend seeing him with his girlfriends lipstick bother him? When did he become such a prude? Lance didn't know, but he did know he had to stop this before it could even start. So he put on his thinking cap and he went to work.

Lance didn't expect his work to take over a month of his time, full of unresolved... Something.

* * *

 It started off with the small touches. Lance found himself craving Keith's heat. Maybe it was because of their lions, maybe not, but Lance was always cold, and Keith- he was like a furnace. He radiated heat and warmth and he smelled like spice, so Lance would go to him when he was cold on the castle ship; which was always. 

It never mattered before when Lance would go up to Keith. Well no, let's take that back.

It always mattered, but it seemed that Lance never knew it did until it was gone. 

It all started a couple of weeks after they had rescued Kore. She was light and bubbly and fun and always hanging out with Keith. Lance knew he was a little jealous of Keith because of that, but he liked to think that he learned from his mistakes and he tried to bury the bitter jealous feeling. It wasn't until he was transferring a sleeping Kore from Keith's arms to his own that he truly realized why she hung around Keith so much.

"You're warm." Lance seemed to be unapologetically blunt when it came to Keith.

"I'm sorry?" Lance had seen the way Keith had blinked owlishly at him.

Like the bastard didn't know.

"No wonder she comes to you to fall asleep. You're a living breathing blanket." Lance leaned in some more, and Keith was forced to deal with it, or risk falling over the couch. "Dude are you sick? Or are you just constantly this warm?"

"Um... I don't.. I'm not sick, I'm just... Lance what are you doing?" Keith flustered out as Lance just seemed to walk closer and closer into his personal space.

"It's freezing in this ship, and you're so damned warm! Why are you so warm?"

"Because I'm human-"

"No, that's fake." Lance argued. He pushed Keith down onto the couch then sat down next to him and put Kore over the two of their laps.

"Lance what are you doing?" Keith hissed out not to wake up Kore.

"I'm freezing and the two of you are beyond warm, I'm going to be using you two as my personal heaters from now on." Lance said simply with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Lance you can't just- ah!" Keith shrieked out covering his mouth with his hand quickly. He glared at Lance who just held up one hand a deadpanned look on his face.

"That's how cold I am."

"Do you have hypothermia or something? What's wrong with you?" Keith asked somehow sounding genuinely concerned.

"No, I'm just cold, keep me warm hotman." At that Keith had grumbled but let Lance snuggle up next to him and Kore to keep warm. Lance had found himself always sitting next to Keith after that, he was a little selfish in his Keith-heating time, but Keith never seemed to mind.

It seemed Keith minded now though, and Lance has never felt colder.

* * *

Next to go were their training sessions. After the last one, where Keith had touched Lance with such an intimacy, it seemed like all the comfortability they had built with each other over the years went down the drain. 

What had gone form training sessions like dancing, had become as cold as Lance's touch. There was nothing there anymore and it forced Lance to think about what even was there to begin with. 

Training was supposed to be technical, it was supposed to tire Lance out, keep him in top shape and make him better. Training wasn't supposed to make Lance happy, it wasn't supposed to be like a dance, it wasn't supposed to set his heart a flight and bring laughter from his lips or leave bruises like a lover's kiss.

Keith wasn't supposed to help Lance up from a fall, he wasn't supposed to hold onto him as he brushed off the dust from Lance's clothes, and laugh with him as he told him his "left side needs more work" with the most unnecessary endearing smile.

It was supposed to be like it was now. 

Efficient.

Quick.

Tiring.

Emotionless.

Lance didn't like this new way nearly as much. 

Lance didn't like this training session solely for the fact that Keith seemed even more aggressive than usual. He was angry and Lance didn't know why. Lance also didn't know why he could tell Keith was angry.

You know Lance's head just wasn't in this training session at all, he thought to himself as he found his eyes following a bead of sweat as it made it's way down Keith's sharp jaw, to his throat gliding over his adam's apple and sliding down into his shir-

"Pay attention!" Lance barely had enough time to dodge Keith's aggressive sword swipe. "Where is your head at?" He yelled out as Lance backed away. Both of their chests were heaving and Lance was about to rage back at Keith when Lance's eyes were drawn to Keith's toned stomach. 

That damned sweat streak was back again with a vengeance and it was languidly making it's way down Keith's stomach to his pant line, which was particularly low and absolutely-

"What's that?" Lance found himself saying. It was a small swirl of a line, a deep redish-purple in nature and unlike anything Lance's rattled brain had ever seen.

"A birthmark." Huh, Lance had never seen a birthmark that colo- "Again!" 

Lance didn't have time to think as he was forced into another one of Keith's crazy training battles.

* * *

"I don't want you to see that girl again." Lance was walking down the hall, minding his own business when Keith's biting voice caused him to turn around. Lance felt himself flush at the sight.

Keith was just like he normally was, but he was so much more it seemed. He was wearing all the same clothes, he was walking the same he was talking the same, but there was just a slight difference to him. There was a tension there, that unknown something that always seemed to follow the two of them wherever they went.

It was the way his hair was in a pony tail (a weakness of Lance's), the way his hands were clenched just a bit to aggressively...

It was the possessive look in Keith's eyes that sent a shiver up Lance's spine. 

"What do you mean I can't-" Lance didn't get a chance to finish his sentence as Keith had walked down the hall and aggressively shoved Lance against the wall, placing one knee in between Lance's legs as Keith leaned his body closer to him.

"I mean, I forbid you from seeing her again." He hissed out and Lance, through all his nervous energy decided that the best response to that would be-

"Oh, bite me Keith!" 

Well, Lance really couldn't have said anything better because that's exactly what Keith did. He leaned in and bit at Lance's neck pulling Lance's sensitive skin between his teeth. Lance hissed out a couple of words that would make his mother flush as Keith continued his way down Lance's neck. His hands were burning as they explored Lance and Lance felt himself melting under Keith's touch.

As Keith tugged on Lance's hair to pull him into a searing kiss Lance finally understood what that damned tension was. 

Keith was running his hands all over Lance's body, through his hair, down his chest, around his ass and up his back and when Keith decided to grind further into Lance, well-

Lance felt like he was on another plane of existence.

And that's because he was in-fact on another plane of existence.

Lance shot up, breathing heavily to find himself alone in his room, mind still halfway in the racy dream while the other half was reminding him what was going on. 

You were dreaming. It said.

You were dreaming, none of that happened, none of it will ever happen-

 _Well,_ a nasty little voice in Lance's head said as he looked down into his lap breathing heavily,  _someone should tell his body that._

Lance groaned and fell back down against his bed. He would start this day more uncomfortably mentally and physically than he would ever have thought possible. 

* * *

Well at the end of Lance's month of investigation he had found himself missing Keith's attention, long touches, warmth and so much more and he didn't know how to fix anything. He wanted old Keith back, he wanted to lie down next to him and feel warm. He wanted their long-night chats where Keith would have just raved about all the celebrity's he thinks are gay but are too afraid to come out as Lance eats pop corn and pretends to listen. He misses how he could rant to Keith about celebrities he would totally kiss if given the chance and pretend to not notice how Keith was uninterested. He missed everything from their heated fights to the warm hello's they would exchange at breakfast.

He was done investigating, it was time to act.

"Keith!" Lance yelled out as he saw the paladin he was thinking of turn down a deserted hallway. Keith stood frozen at the sound of Lance's voice. Shit. He didn't want to deal with this. He has been trying to distance himself from Lance since he had gone on that date with his girlfriend a month ago. He had been trying to end all feelings he had for Lance so the two of them could try to move on and be happy.

Keith was failing on his part.

Why?

Because he liked this boy too damned much to let it him go, and that was the problem. 

"What?" He yelled back when he realized he could not escape Lance this time. He turned around and felt his heart drop. He was in a lot of trouble, he could see it in the way Lance walked towards him, all purpose and hard eyes. 

"We need to talk." Lance said in a no-nonsense tone of voice.

"Why? There's nothing to talk ab-"

"Well isn't that bullshit." Lance his out. He grabbed onto Keith's arm to stop him from escaping. "I need to talk to you." Keith took in a deep breath, centered himself, then let it go.

The last thing Keith wanted to do (no he really wanted to do this) was shove Lance against the wall to kiss him senseless, because he knew that would not help him right now.

Well who knew Keith liked his men a little forceful.

"About what?" Keith hissed out. 

"We've been weird."

"Lance that's-" An alarm was heard blasting through the castle, and Lance jumped closer to Keith in shock.

"It's him." Allura's voice said over the intercom. "Lotor's finally ready to fight." 

* * *

To think, the first time they would meet face to face with Lotor would be in another giant robot. Lotor had sat there, simply teasing Voltron.

Yes, teasing. 

He wasn't breaking a sweat as he battled against them, taunting their every move, parlaying every swing of their sword and blocking every one of their bullets. For every move Voltron made he seemed to have a counter move. It caused Keith to rage even more than anyone thought was possible.

"So this is the mighty Voltron?" Scratch that, Keith was even more livid than he was before. "My father did not believe in knowing his enemies-" Lotor's smirking face appeared on everyone's screens, a smug smile on his face as he looked at every single one of them. He absent-mindedly flipped his hair as he said, "but I am not my Father."

"Surrender now and we will not-" Lotor's laughter rang through the speaker, cutting like ice into the hearts of every paladin on board.

"Surrender? Now Shiro, paladin of the Black Lion, Champion of our rinks and human destroyer, why would I surrender?" He asked a wicked grin on his face. "What are you going to tell me? Pidge, paladin of the green lion, youngest of your kind, will figure out a way to hack into my own systems to defeat me? That the silly little teenage Princess will put me in my place? That her advisor Coran can outwit me? That that fat chunk of a yellow paladin can intimidate me? That the useless blue paladain can do anything other than waste your oxygen-"

"Enough!" Lotor's attention was captured by the final paladin and a look that surpassed hate smeared his features. "You know nothing if you think any of that is true-"

"Keith, red paladin, most obnoxious of your kind." He hissed out as if it actually pained him to speak. "You are least worthy of my attention." Keith growled and in response to his rage, Keith felt his blade activate. The ripping of the knifes holster only seemed to anger Lotor further. "Tell me, Keith. How do you feel knowing that when you lose I will kill your friends in front of your own eyes. How do you think it will feel to witness each and every one of them, ripped apart screaming for you when you can do nothing? How will it feel knowing that I have kept you alive only to witness their demise." And Lotor smirked as he gave the killing blow.

"And as useless as he may be, how do you think it will feel when I keep you alive long enough for you to witness me use your blue paladin's mouth in ways you are too cowardly to? You know I might take your daughter as well, I quit fancy blue."

Keith saw red and it blocked him from the rest of the fight against Lotor. He might not have been able to see anything other than the damning color, but he could hear everything. He could hear the blasters, the unforgiving clank of metal, the screams of his team mates and the final cry of retreat from Lotor's troops. 

When they got back to the ship though, Keith saw a different kind of red. 

"Lance..." The world could have been ending in that moment, but Keith wouldn't care. He heard the calls from his team mates, but he kept running. He kept running and running and pulling Lance along until they were safely locked away in Lance's room. "Are you okay? Where is it! Where is it! Lance are you okay?" Keith was muttering as he began to remove Lance's paladin armor. Keith knew he saw red on the outside of the armor. It was such a deep dark red, it had to be blood. Lance was bleeding out and he didn't tell anyone. What an idiot! What a self righteous idiot! Did he not know Keith couldn't survive without him? That Voltron couldn't survive without him? How could the sun possibly shine as brightly, or the universe possibly be as lively without him in it. Keith couldn't- not he wouldn't imagine life without-

"Keith, calm down." Lance tried to stop Keith from removing his armor but was stopped by Keith's broken voice.

"Let me look!" The room had gone deathly silent, only to be broken by their raged breaths. Quieter than before, but still as powerful, Keith said again, "Let me look." Lance nodded his head in agreement, but he tried to placate Keith with his words.

"I'm fine Keith-"

"You're bleeding! You are not-"

"I'm not bleeding, it's oil. Look, see how it's only on the outside of the armor?" Lance begged Keith to be reasonable. Keith, just kept shaking his head though. 

"I don't care. I just need to see." His voice cracked now, as he said, "Please, you are my person, and I need to see for myself that you are not hurt." With only one layer of clothing keeping Lance from being shirtless, Lance gave a final nod of consent. Keith gingerly took the shirt off of Lance and let it fall to the floor. His eyes never left Lance as he carefully brought one hand up to where the oil stain on his armor should have leaked from. His chest was clean from any injury and Keith found himself letting go of the breath he was holding. 

Lance was another story entirely. His body was reacting to Keith's attention in ways he wasn't expecting. There was a tension in the room, oh so familiar from some of their other encounters and Lance was eating it up. Goosebumps ghosted his skin and he leaned into the touch of Keith's hands on him. 

His warm, warm hands. 

"You're okay." His voice, that once would have annoyed Lance to death comforted him in a way that was inexplicable to even himself. Keith let out a sigh of relief as he brought his damning hand to rest against Lance's cheek. Lance felt the way Keith's hand, like his bloody print so long ago, sunk into his skin and continued to brand itself against Lance's soul. He was relaxing against a door as he felt Keith lean into him, his forehead rested on Lance's as he whispered to himself once more, "You're okay."

Lance felt Keith's feather light breaths against his face and he knew then that all he could feel was Keith, all he could see was Keith, all he could smell and hear was Keiths. All he could taste...

Lance felt Keith move up on his toes to bring their faces closer to equal heigh, he felt the way Keith began to move his hands behind his neck, he felt Keith's breath against his lips as he got agonizingly closer. 

Lance didn't want to close his eyes, he wanted to see this as it happened. He wanted to watch as Keith's closed in ecstasy waiting for his kiss, because that was what was going to happen. Keith was going to kiss him and Lance wasn't going to stop it, oh no.

Lance was going to revel in-

The sound of a phone ringing cut the tension in the room. Lance felt Keith rip himself from his embrace and run out of the room without a word. Without Keith there with him, Lance somehow felt less human and it brought forth a rage in Lance.

A rage that was slowly diminished by the caller ID, as guilt overtook him.

"Hey-"

"Lance! Are you okay?" His girlfriends voice was just so sincere, he knew he could not be mad with her. How could be possibly be mad at her when she cared so much for him. How could Lance want to kiss Keith when he was dating this lovely creature? 

Yes Lance said Kiss, because at this point he would be an idiot to deny it. All his investigations over the past month have led to this; he wants to kiss Keith.

"It was all over the news! Voltron's victory over Galra forces! Prince Lotor left running! Prince- Hey Babe?" Lance was brought back from his musings at his girlfriends call.

"Yes?" Lance asked distractedly for it was in that moment he finally figured out what to call the tension that plagued every interaction he's ever had with Keith for as long as he could remember.

"Are you okay? You sound really out of breath. Are you still in battle? Are you not safe! Did I call at a terrible-time? You're probably still fighting- oh god-"

"No, no, I'm fine, it's just..." 

Lance finally knew that tension has always been, and probably forever will be sexual.

"I'm just still in battle mode, don't worry about me." And because his guilt was still eating at him, he asked "Tell me about your day?" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so shook @SDCC why do you have to play me like this?
> 
> Chapter 14- Friendly Benefits


	14. Friendly Benefits

Keith has been nice to Lance. Too nice. So nice that it has gotten a bit odd for everyone in the castle ship- even those crazy space mice were not immune to it. 

But see the odd thing about Keith's niceness was that he was only being this nice to Lance. He was completely normal with everyone else. He'd argue lovingly with Pidge, lose at Space chess to Allura, bore Hunk to death with his knife knowledge and make Kore smile with his (truly pathetic) jokes.

So why was it Lance couldn't get a god damned reaction out of him other than a could of niceties. Lance was sick of the simple "Good mornings" over breakfast. He was sick of the mild nods of acknowledgement whenever he joined a conversation and the way Keith wouldn't help him back up from training. He was sick of it.

He wanted the old ways back.

He wanted their witty banter that held no real malice, he wanted the lingering touches, and the comfortable atmosphere that belonged to people who were beyond friends, but who were not yet lovers.

Keith and Lance found that middle ground and Lance liked the way it felt. It was nice.

This was not.

"You know bisexuality is a thing?" 

Lance turned from his pacing to look at Hunk who stood in the doorway to Lance's bedroom. Lance was shocked. How long had Hunk been standing there just watching him?

"How long have you-"

"Lance, stop it." Hunk admonished before completely stepping into the room. The door shut behind him and Hunk heavily sat down on Lance's bed. He rubbed his hands over his face and sighed before he looked up at Lance, his face full of tired worry. He made a motion for Lance to speak, but Lance could only come up with a stuttering answer.

"Wha-How? Where is this? The absurdity!"

"Lance!" Hunk hissed out again. Lance sighed in resignation before he too heavily joined Hunk on his bed. He leaned his head against Hunk's shoulder and felt how Hunk's hand went up to pat lovingly through Lance's hair.

"That's not me, Hunk..." Lance's words, though quiet seemed to ring out through the room.

"We're in space, Lance." Hunk said simply.

"And what does that mean?" Lance didn't know why there was a bite to his tone, but Hunk seemed to ignore it.

"That means I have seen you flirt with enough ambiguous creatures to know that bisexuality could totally be your thing." Hunk said easily, as if suddenly discovering that Lance  _liked guys_ was no big deal.

But, of course Lance would need to discover that he liked guys and wasn't just Keith... no Lance couldn't be thinking like this. There was no exception to the rule. There couldn't be. Rules were there for a reason right? They weren't supposed to be broken? Who cares if Lance had broken other rules before? They were never as important as this-

"And I'm just saying, Keith is a pretty attractive man, from my pansexual view, I actually believe Keith would be an excellent man to have your sexual awakening from."

"No Hunk! That's not it at all!" Lance groaned and Hunk knew this was getting into dangerous territory.

"Then what is it, Lance?" He asked and the room grew quiet as Lance contemplated an answer. 

It might have been hours, it might have been minutes, but finally Lance answered.

"Whether it be tomorrow, or years from now, I know eventually this war will end. I know that eventually we will make our way back to Earth and I will go home..." Lance trailed off.

"Are you saying that bringing home an alien woman would please your family more than bringing Keith home?" Hunk's bitter disgust shocked Lance until he remembered Hunk's own mother's back at home. 

"No! That's not what I'm saying!" Lance yelled out in disbelief as he got up from the bed and resumed his pacing.

"Then what are you saying!? Because it sure sounded like you wouldn't be proud to show Keith to your parents!" Hunk's voice was dangerous, but Lance was too panicked to comprehend it.

"That's not what I'm saying! Anyone would be lucky to bring home Keith to their parents!"

"Then why won't you?"

"Because I can't!"

"Can't? Or are too scared to?"

"I don't know!" Lance's yelled answer stopped any further conversation as the sounds of their heaving, panicked breathes mixed with the silence of the room. "I don't know..." Lance said once more in a whisper to himself.

"I think you do... I just don't think you're ready to admit it yet." Lance didn't know how or why it was happening, but he found himself fighting to keep his tears at bay. 

 "I just want to be friends again. I just want to go back to the way things were." Lance sighed as he shook his head in resolve. Hunk at this moment got up from Lance's bed to put both hands on Lance's shoulders.

 "You know you can never have that right? I know that Keith doesn't want to go back to that and... I don't think you want to go back to that either..." Hunk said. When Lance gave no response, Hunk patted Lance's shoulder and left the room. 

Lance was left alone in his room with only his incriminating thoughts to keep him company. He knew Hunk was right, he knew Keith would never settle for friendship and if Lance were being honest he wouldn't want to settle for it either.

Maybe he was just Keith-sexual..?

No that sounded fake.

He just really liked being around Keith and being friends with Keith and who was he kidding?

Lance wanted everything back the way it was and he wanted so much more. So Much.

But would he go for it?

Absolutely not, because he... well he really didn't know and that's what scared him.

So he gave himself a new resolve. He would go back to the way things were, all fun loving banter and lingering touches and prolonged eye contact. He was going to push Keith past boundaries that never existed before that damned run in with Lotor until either Keith or him snapped.

He just hoped neither of them would snap at the same time.

* * *

 

Keith finally cracks when Lance walked unannounced into Keith's room and draped himself across Keith's bed and lap.

"Enough Lance!" And to Lance's shock Keith actually pushed him off of his lap and off of his bed. Lance looked up at Keith from the floor absolutely flabbergasted. He scrambled to his feet and pointed an accusing finger at Keith.

"What is wrong with you?" He yelled in disbelief. Lance watched as Keith's face morphed from annoyance to anger to sadness to something in between the last two. 

"Nothing's wrong with me! You've-"

"No! You've been acting odd around me recently!" Lance cut off Keith. Shaking his head Keith went to leave the room when Lance ran to beat him to the door, locking it and blocking Keith's only exit.

"Lance move."

"No!" Lance yelled out before collecting himself and speaking again. "Keith I don't know what I did, but I want to go back to the way things were. I liked what we were before you started ignoring me." Keith was shaking his head. Lance didn't like the way Keith's expression seemed to crack under his gaze.

"Lance, please..."

"What can I do? What do you want me to-"

"I don't think you get what I want!" Keith yelled. The silence in the room was only cut by Keith's jagged breaths as he seemed to fight off tears. "You don't..." He breathed out. There was a moment of silence before Lance's thoughts were finally voiced.

"Then show me what you want." If Lance thought the silence before was brutal it did not compare to this. Keith had snapped his head up to look Lance in the eyes. Keith's eyes were scanning over his face and Lance could see the way he was holding his breath. As if approaching a wild animal, Lance took a small step forward and between breaths he whispered, "Show me what you want."

Lance felt his body slam against Keith's door and he opened his eyes to see Keith's face a hairs length away from his own. Oh how familiar this position was to Lance. Lance went to open his eyes and the self-satisfied look he knew was plastered on his face melted away at the sight before him. Lance let out a gasp at the intensity of Keith's eyes. Lance knew he screwed up just by the way Keith was looking at him, and he felt something in him die at that moment. Keith was was breathing erratically and Lance felt the way Keith's arm dug into him, pushing him further into the doorway.

"Fuck. You." Keith hissed out shaking his head. He looked up at Lance and was about to speak again, but Lance saw the way Keith changed his mind as he spoke.

Those two words would change Lance's life forever.

"Fuck it."

Now Lance was expecting one of two things to happen. One, he would get thrown out of Keith's room or two, Keith would proceed to kiss the living shit out of him.

Lance was shocked to say the least when neither of those two things happened, Instead Keith had leaned up and pressed a soft, lingering kiss to Lance's cheek, his grasp on Lance becoming less aggressive and more delicate as he let his hand trail up Lance's chest. Keith then moved his lips to Lance's other cheek as his hand continued its slow journey to cup Lance's face, his thumb rubbing a soothing pattern into his skin. Lance didn't know when he closed his eyes, but he opened them when he felt Keith pull away from his other cheek. He openned his eyes to see Keith looking at his lips between hooded lashes. He felt Keith swipe his thumb against his cheek once, twice, three times, he saw the way his tongue dated out to wet his lips and he could feel the heat Keith radiated increase as he leaned in. Keith sighed into the kiss a content noise coming from the back of his throat and Lance let his eyes slide shut. He brought his hands up to rest on Keith's hip as he let himself sink into the kiss.

It was easily one of the most chaste kisses Lance has ever received, but it was also the most powerful. It was soft and it was sweet and it filled Lance with something he didn't know he needed. It was like a glass of ice water in the desert. It was a buffet and Lance was a starved man. It seeped it's way into Lance's body and filled him with a sense of warmth no other thing in the world possibly could. The kiss had not even ended and yet Lance felt himself craving more. Lance could say he had never had a kiss like it and he knew deep in his bones that this was the reason people ached and fought and felt and raged in the name of love. It was this bone chilling completeness that Lance knew he could not give up. When Keith finally pulled away, Lance found himself chasing.

"That is what I want," Keith's voice rasped and Lance finally felt the brutal heaviness of reality crash around him. Keith took a steadying breath before fnishing with, "and that is something you cannot give me."

No. No, Lance wanted this. No! Lance needed this! He needed the ghost of Keith's fingers like sunshine on his skin. He needed the kisses that tasted like the sea and the breath of Keith on his lips like the wind in his hair. Lance needed the constellation of Keith's eyes to remind him of star gazing on the roof. He needed the feeling Keith provided him, he needed it, he desperately needed this because he knew...

He knew Keith could be his little piece of Earth and he knew he could not lose that.

"Why not?" He asked desperately as he pulled the retreating Keith closer to him. He felt the way Keith weakly tried to pull away as she shook his head back and forth on the verge of tears.

"You're terribly straight Lance, and I promised myself years ago I wouldn't..." He hiccuped a little and Lance finally got him close enough to hug. He buried his nose in keith's hari and let himself inhal the scent as Keith was shivering beneath him. "Not with a straight boy. I can't hurt myself again."

"Then don't!" Lance argued into Keith's hair refusing to separate himself from Keith. "I'll make you a deal, no feelings involved. We'll be friends with benefits or whatever you want to call it." Lance knew that kiss meant something more than the sexual attraction friends with benefits entailed. He knew there was a mutual want and an emotional connection behind it. He knew there was a mutual want and he also knew that he would like his way through everything just to make sure this would happen again. "All I know is I don't want to stop what just happened and I don't think you want to stop it either." He said and he felt Keith hiccup beneath him, stopping his panicked tears. There was a moment of silence before Keith spoke.

"What if we fuck up Voltron?" Lance knew that should have been a considerable concern, but he felt himself laughing at it anyway.

"We could form Voltron while we hated each other, I think we have nothing to worry about." Keith was going to mention the fact that he never hated Lance. Keith ws going to say everything right here and right now. He was going to tell Lance he couldn't do this because emotions were already involved. He was going to tell Lance that he wasn't going to let himself be a push over to another pretty boy with another pretty smile. He was going to end this before it even began, but his thought process halted to a stop the moment Lance's laughter tickled his hair and ran it's way through his body.

Lance pulled back just enough to look Keith in the eye, a playful smirk already on his face as he quirked a brow and teased, "I thought you were the impulsive one!"

Well Keith couldn't argue with that logic.

"You're right, fuck it." Keith said before he roughly pushed Lance up against his door once more, only this time it was followed by rough kisses, biting lips, possessive hands and an undeniable heat that both paladins knew to be arousal. Keith knew he would regret this in the long run, but right now all of his senses were to occupied with Lance to even think. 

The kiss would land them a night neither would forget full of that same heated passion brought on by possessive lips and tangled limbs as they both held onto something they knew would not last.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 15- Kore's Moving Castle


	15. Kore's Moving Castle

Lance woke up to the soft sounds of another's soft breath and to the warmth of a naked body pressed to his side. He turned his head slightly to see the soft night lights playing off Keith's peaceful sleeping face. Lance found himself oddly enchanted by the way his breath rustled Keith's hair and how Keith seemed to snuggle closer to him when Lance moved. 

Lance didn't know how he did it, but he wouldn't change anything that got him to this point.

In his shocked awe, Lance let himself examine the sleeping beauty next to him. His chest was out for Lance to see, the light played off of it giving it an etherial glow. Lance lifted his hand to let himself smooth over the rough marks his teeth left on Keith's porcelain skin. His hand was traveling further and further down Keith's body, leaving feather light touches until his eye finally caught it. Keith's hip was just poking out from underneath his blanket, showing that strange colored birthmark Lance saw in training a while ago.

Lance brought his hand to hook under the blanket to pull it down just a bit further to show the full birthmark Lance was a bit to pre-occupied to fully notice last night. It was an off purple color that looked closer to Galra purple than Keith's skin tone. It also seemed to swirl more than a normal birthmark. It wasn't blotchy, it was almost too precise...

"I didn't know cuddling the next morning was part of the friends with benefits package." Keith's voice croaked with the last traces of sleep. Lance looked up yo Keith's face to see an easy going smile there as he slowly opened his eyes. Lance found himself mimicking the same easy going smile as he teased Keith.

"Well, truthfully I've never done this so I'm willing to make up the rules as I go if you are too..?" At Keith's nod, Lance felt his smile widen. "Plus, we're close enough, I think this is fine, it's the middle of the night, no one's here and I'm sure you're a little... sore?" Lance's teasing smile was met with another equally coy smile from Keith.

"Of course I'm sore, training was absolutely brutal today." Lance snorted in disbelief as Keith seemed to positively giggle at Lance's disbelief. 

"Oh, you know that's not what I meant." Lance said shoving Keith a little, causing Keith's giggles to raise dangerously in volume.

Thank god these rooms were sound proof though.

"Oh fuck you, Lance." 

"Again?" Now it was Keith's turn to shove Lance as his snickering became dangerously loud. When everything dies down, Lance found himself moving his hand back towards Keith's hip bone, lightly caressing the odd shape of Keith's birthmark.

"Hey, is this seriously a birth mark?" Lance asked as he looked from the odd shape on Keith's hip to his face. Keith's eyes were shut in a tired bliss as he simply nodded to Keith.

"Yeah. Why?"

"Well, my birthmarks don't look nearly as clean as yours do..." Lance trailed off and Keith shrugged.

"I always chalked it up to the fact that I was part alien because apparently my mother had one just like it on her hip." Lance froze at the way Keith had said it so simply. No way. "What's wrong? Go back to bed we have morning stuff." With that Keith turned just a bit to bury himself further into his bed and into Lance, hiding the mark from Lance's worried eyes. Keith went back to bed seconds later.

It took Lance another couple of hours before he was ready to join him.

* * *

 

The castle began to finally feel normal with Lance and Keith rejoined at the hip. Who knew that simply sleeping together would help fix everything going wrong with the two of them.

Seeing Lance and Keith happily chatting, Kore ran towards the two to situate herself happily in the middle, but more importantly across Lance's lap. She began to regal her whole month to Lance and Keith when Shiro had walked in, took one look at Keith then proceeded to drag him out of the room.

"You've gotten sloppy, your hair doesn't cover that one nearly as well as you think." Shiro said simply. That one what? Keith went to reach where Shiro had off handedly pointed to, to find tender skin. 

_Oh shit that was probably a hickey._

Keith quickly tugged at his hair to try and cover the bruise on his neck, but by the way Shiro was looking at him it was doing him no good.

"What exactly is going on? Are you two dating? Fooling around? Do I have to give you the um... sword fighting talk?" Keith groaned as he put his head in his hands.

"No! Shiro please stop-"

"Well I still need to know..." Shiro pushed forward. After another sigh and a disbelieving shake of the head Keith gave an answer.

"We're... well first of all we don't need the 'sword-fighting talk.'" Keith hissed out. He looked towards the door to the living room then looked back to Shiro. "As for what we are... I guess we're just..."

_Come on Keith, give him the right answer._

"Fooling around." One look at Shiro's face told Keith he gave him the wrong answer.

"Do you have any idea what this could do to everyone? To the team? To Voltron?" Shiro hissed out as he looked down at Keith in utter disbelief. Keith was ready to snap.

"You don't think we haven't thought about the consequences?" Keith growled at. The sheer aggression in his voice seemed to silence any protests Shiro was about to state.

"Shiro, you know what I think of Lance. You know that I..." Keith shook his head before he grabbed onto his neck where Lance had branded him the night before. "Shiro, this will probably be the only way I will ever get Lance and you better bet your ass that you would have to pry that boy and this opportunity from my cold dead hands." He hissed out. Shiro looked down at Keith before finally sighing in defeat.

"At this point, I fear I might have to." Shiro said soberly. "You know this doesn't only involve us right? Kore is now involved as well." Keith felt his blood run cold.

"What does that mean?" Keith asked all his previous bite gone.

"Well Kore is attached to all of us, but she's bonded particularly well with you and Lance over these past 8 months. Imagine what will happen to her when she sees her Daddy, because that's what she calls you, is with another man. Particularly a man whom she also see's as a father figure." He hissed out. Keith felt a chill go up his spine. "How do you think she'll feel if she see's the two of you, and thinks that she's getting something more than this. More than what we're already providing for her?" Shiro sighed and shook his head. Keith saw the resolve settle on Shiro's face and before he allowed Shiro to talk Keith stopped him.

"Are you suggesting we abandon her? We let her go?" Keith was already plotting murder when Shiro shook his head.

"No, I'm saying that a war ship is no place to raise a child-"

"Shiro-"

"Don't interrupt me." Shiro hissed out. He took a moment to calm himself before speaking. "It was a long time coming, Keith. You and I both know that a war ship is no place to raise a child especially when the child's father and other father like figure need to figure themselves out." Keith must have looked like he was ready to murder Shiro, because Shiro eased up.

"All I'm saying is, as much as we all love her, and as much as she has become our own little therapy child... we can't take away any more of her childhood. I just...God I hate having to be the adult sometimes, but it's just that in a couple of days the Galran troops will be bringing their children over to meet Kore. I just want you to think about letting her go with them, okay?" Shiro waited a moment and when Keith looked like he wasn't going to say anything he went to leave. Keith didn't break though until Shiro was almost around the corner.

"And you think she's going to be safer with the Blade? A group who is equally if not more invested in this war?" Shiro turned around to look Keith sadly in the eyes.

"When they have a special day care center made specifically to keep their children as war away from the war as possible? Yes."

"Well... What if- How about... I-"

"You don't need to decide now." Shiro said quickly. "I just want you to think about it. Promise me that at least?" With that Shiro gave Keith a final nod and turned down the corridor corner leaving Keith all alone with his thoughts.

* * *

So of course when the Blade come with their children Kore gets along fantastically with literally all of them. All of them. They have been fighting for her attention since they got here, going so far as to call her big/little sister and playing games with her and asking her to come home with them and it was just-

Keith was as upset by this fact as he was happy. Kore's family was expanding, and that was great, but... at what cost.

Keith looked towards Shiro, who had been looking between him, Kore and Lance the whole time. Keith was avidly avoiding Shiro's gaze when Kore launched herself at his legs, hugging him close.

"They're so nice! Keith they like me, they really like me! And they want to play all the games with me that you guys are too big, or too busy to play sometimes and-" Kore kept on talking and talking and Keith felt his soul dying. As he heard her talking about how happy she was with her new rebel friend Keith knew it was now or never...

He just wanted to give Kore the best life possible...

Even if that life didn't involve him.

"Hey Kore?" Keith asked as he kneeled down in front of her stopping her from her rant about her new friends.

"Yes?" 

Oh God Keith was gonna cry.

"How would you... um... how would you feel about going to live with them?" He asked and he saw the way his words did not compute with Kore.

"Well, would you come with me?" She asked with a small creak in her voice. When Keith shook his head no, Kore began to cry. "Are you leaving me?"

"No... no, no.  would never leave you-"

"But you would let me leave?" She asked in shock.

"A warship is no place to raise a child-"

"Allura was raised here-"

"Allura wasn't raised during a war-"

"Do you not want me anymore?" Oh no. Kore was breaking, Keith was breaking, Shiro was regretting bringing up this idea and no one wanted to be here for this. Keith decided to say, fuck all, in that moment because he could never do this to Kore. He could never let her think that she had been abandoned. He never wanted to subjugate any child to that. 

"No, Kore. No I will never not want you." He said with such conviction it silenced Kore's tears. 

"Then why are you trying to get rid of me?" She asked quietly.

"I just wanted you to be safe and happy..." He said simply. Kore shook her head in disbelief.

"But I'm safe and happy here..." She said confused, as if she had no idea where the issue was in the first place.

"Yeah... you are." Keith gave himself a final nod before standing up, glaring at Shiro and proclaiming to all that could here, "I want to adopt Kore."

"Are you ready to bind her to your bloodline?" Kolivan asked gaining Keith's attention. "Are you truly ready to call her your heir? Your daughter? Are you ready to truly be a father?"

"Do you doubt me?" Keith hissed out. Kolivan simply smirked at Keith.

"I think Fatherhood suits you, it is a true honor. However, you need to now what responsibility you are truly taking on with this endeavor."

"I have been raising her since she got here." Keith said simply.

"Very well. Representative of the Galran Race, I Kolivan pay witness to your adoption, and render it law." He said simply, and that was it. Kore looked between Kolivan and Keith before a smile formed on her face. 

"Wait does that mean..." Kore looked to Keith hope in her eyes. Keith gave her a final, definitive nod.

"You don't have to worry about slipping up anymore..." Keith said simply. Kore then jumped onto him and he was forced to catch her. She snuggled into Keith's shoulder before pulling away a shocked look on her face.

"What should I call you?"

"Whatever you want."

"I can't call you Papa, or Dad, cause that's what I called my... I don't want to forget my first Dad..." Kore said looking panicked at Keith.

"Shh... It's okay, you don't have to." Keith said simply, he adjusted her before his eyes lit up with an idea. "How about this? Everyday we'll share a fact about our parents, so we don't forget about them. Sound good? Here, I'll go first."

Keith was looking around as if he could find his answer in the space around them when he looked like he finally came to a decision. "My Father had the worst Texan accent ever, like completely stereotypical. My mother on the other hand, had absolutely no accent, but could mimic nearly any accent you asked of her." Afterwards he gave a small nod to Kore, to tell her it was her turn.

"Umm... well, my Dad could burn water and um... my Mom couldn't keep time if her life depended on it." She said looking to Keith to see if she got it right. When Keith gave her a small encouraging smile, Kore finally tosses herself into his arms. Keith lifted her into the air, and spun her around to the cheers of everyone around them.

It wasn't until the celebrations died down that an older Galran woman made her way over to Keith.

"I wish to congratulate you on your daughter. She is a fine child, strong and smart, she will make an excellent heir for your family name." She said in a gravelly voice as she gave Keith a firm nod of the head. 

"Umm... thanks?" 

"You are Keith Kogan, Paladin of the Red Lion are you not?" 

"Yes, I'm the red paladin, but why do you-"

"I am Raige's Grandmother, and primary care giver. He has told me a lot about you during his last couple of visits." She said nudging Keith in a way only an older woman could get away with. She laughed when Keith's face flushed red.

"What does he talk about?" Now the woman laughed a full-bellied laugh as she turned to give Keith a look that said, 'you idiot.'

"All very nice things. He says you're a good warrior, easy on the eyes, a voice like sweet juice..." She trailed off with a raised knowing eyebrow. When she believed he had suffered enough, she pulled out a slip of paper and handed it to Keith. "His number, if you're as interested in my grandson as he is in you."

With that Keith took the slip of paper. He looked down and noticed it was a calling card, he could use the number on the sheet of paper to call Raige like how Lance calls his girl-

Keith decided in that moment, he would definitely give Raige a call.

Lance, from across the room noticed the conversation Keith was having. He noticed the flush of Keith's cheeks, noticed the woman slip him a sheet of paper and noticed how Keith pocketed that same sheet of paper, with a determined look on his face. 

But Lance pretended not to notice any of that.

And neither of them mentioned Lance's rougher love making that night. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 16: Game of Thrones


	16. Game of Thrones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dear Voltron Season 3,
> 
> Why the fuck you gotta do that to me?  
> Like  
> Who gave you the right?
> 
> (Also since this fic started before the release of season 3, it will ignore most of season 3 canon... but I will use some of it)

Over the past couple of days Kore has made the switch to calling Keith Daddy rather easily now, much to the amusement of everyone. She seemed to use it at any chance she could get and no matter how often she used it, Keith had a wide smile on his face every time. Lance found it absolutely adorable, but it put him on edge.

Why?

Because with the Daddy-Daughter bonding moments came the stories of the dead parents. 

Yet again, how was this an issue?

It was an issue, because with every fact Keith uttered about his mother, Lance became more and more convinced that Keith was the long lost son of the High Empress and could indeed fight Lotor for the throne.

Todays fact of the day was what caused Lance's blood to freeze.

They were sitting down in the living room. Lance had just totally (irrefutably, une-questionably- Pidge don't laugh at Lance) beaten Keith's ass at the Altean version of Uno when Kore had come running in, taking a seat in Keith's lap.

"Daddy, can you braid my hair before bed?" She asked. 

"Sure, sweet heart." Over the past 9 months in which Kore has been living with them, everyone on the team had become proficient in hair braiding, especially since she had opted out from cutting her hair since they've saved her.

Lance was watching the scene rather content until about half-way through the braid when Kore decided to bring up their little daily fact swap.

"We haven't done it yet today." She said simply. Keith hummed in agreement, letting Kore go first. "My Mom could kill a plant by looking at it and my Dad was a lefty." She said.

Keith was too distracted by Kore's braid to notice the way Lance tensed at his words.

"My Dad was ambidextrous. My mother had a birthmark like mine, she used to jokingly say we matched." 

Lance was trying to hide the fact that he was having a hernia on the couch inches away from Keith. When he was done Keith left the room with Kore, leaving Lance to simmer in his realization.

Holy shit.

* * *

Lance was on the phone with his girlfriend. He usually isn't the one to call her first, but he needed a distraction. You see Keith had been on the phone with Raige for the past hour, and he was avoiding Lance because of it. 

So yes, Lance wasn't on the phone with his girlfriend to distract himself from the brutal jealousy when he thought of Keith smiling and laughing and flirting and doing all kinds of gross stupid shit with-

"Hey Lance? You okay?"

"Yeah, sorry about that I kind of just..." Her laughter twinkled itself through his room as she gave him an understanding hum.

"It's okay, I lost you there for a little bit. Is it because of that meeting later on in the week? That really super secret, Voltron-only -classified-information meeting?" She teased and Lance groaned.

"Yeah, I guess you could say I'm not really looking forward to that..." He said as he flopped down onto his bed.

"Is it because of little Kore? I know you told me she doesn't get along well with Galra due to her history, and I can't blame the poor girl, but-"

"Well that's kind of an issue, but not really." When she made an inquisitive noise Lance continued into the territory he was actively trying to avoid.

"Well you see, Kore like the social butterfly she is immediately charmed the pants off of every Galra soldier in the resistance she has ever met. Their kids adore her, they adore her, their resistance grandparents adore her and she loves them. Well... no, she loves all of them, but one."

"That one Raige right? The one with the self control issues?" At that Lance snorted out a laugh, nodding in agreement before realizing she couldn't actually see him.

"Yeah, well he and Keith..." As he trailed off he heard the knowing tone in his girlfriends 'ahhh.'

"They've been getting rather close, and she doesn't like the idea of having this new step-dad? I'm sure it won't last. If she doesn't like this Raige, then Keith won't like this Raige, it comes with the single-dating father territory. Your daughter's got to like the boy toy as much as you, or what's the point." She said knowingly. She gave a soft sigh and Lance heard the sound of what must be crinkling clothes, as she shrugged her shoulders on the other line. "At least when she's actively avoiding this Raige guy she'll be hanging out with you, I know you miss her." And with that, Lance let a satisfied smirk grace his face. Yes seeing Kore chose him over Raige, whom was desperately trying to get said little alien to like him.

"I guess you're right."

"I'm always right, now stop stressing out about this meeting and help me pick out which stripper to higher for my friends bachelor party."

* * *

Allura was beyond excited as she ushered the Blade members into the main deck of the castle ship. She began to set up her main control panel as she began to explain the reasoning behind her excitement to everyone. "After we had to wipe the Castle of all its data due to the Galran Virus I had thought all was lost. It wasn't until Pidge and I were talking about that place in your Earth History called Alexandria that I remembered." At that a wide screen image of a banquet was brought forth on the monitor. On screen was a much younger Allura and Coran standing next to King Alfor.

"Due to security reasons, our library is on a completely different system. After I did a little digging I came across this footage. We have proof." Without another word Allura pressed play on the video and the entire room was filled with the sound of soft music, laughter and clinking glasses. When King Alfor stood, the room went quiet giving him their full attention.

"Friends, I thank you for celebrating this fine day with me. I could no imagine celebrating my darling daughter's birthday with anyone else." King Alfor nodded adoringly towards his daughter before he continued his speech, talking about the renaissance his daughter would bring and so on and so forth. 

But no one was here for the speech.

"Princess, where is she?" Kolivan asked feeling the tension amongst his men.

"Will you wait?! She's coming up so-"

"And to the High Empress Tamora, it is a true honor to see you grace these halls once more." The camera then moved to take in the image of the High Empress and Lance felt his throat go dry.

She was absolutely stunning.

She was clearly a mix between Altean and Galra, something that Lance thought he would be confused by, but found himself utterly enchanted by it. She had lilac skin and Altean markings similar to that of Allura's on her face. Her hair was silver like starlight and was held in a high ponytail that cascaded down her back in elegant ringlets. She was muscular, tall, regal and she had a bone structure most human supermodels would kill for. She wore silk robes adjourned by jewels of different shapes and sizes. Lance felt oddly happy at the fact that he found her just as attractive as he found Keith. In fact something about her appearance reminded him of-

"That's Zarkon. He was her head general before he was her Emperor. I think at this time they haven't announced their engagement officially." Allura supplied and Lance tore his gaze away from the Queen to the man sitting behind her. It was truly an odd thing to see Zarkon sitting behind someone, even at this point in time Lance could see the greed for the throne in Zarkon's eyes. He wasn't satisfied with the seat he was in, he wanted more. "But here's where we get to the important part." Allura said bringing Lance's attention back to the stunning woman.

She laughed and her eyes opened up to look at King Alfor and-

Oh.

They were a vibrant violet so unique, but so familiar to Lance. He had spent long lonely nights gazing into eyes as deep and never ending as those. Lance didn't need to see the rest of the video. He knew what was going to unfold soon enough.

Her laughter and her voice sent a shiver up Lance's back as if to say, you are hopeless if you think you can help him. Hopeless.

"Thank you King Alfor, my dearest cousin it brings me great joy-" but at that point Allura was already loudly speaking over the video.

"There it is!" She shrieked, a wide hopeful smile blossoming over her face. "She's my fathers cousin! Going off of that, surely we can prove that I have sufficient claim to the Galran throne!" Lance was the least religious of his family, he'll admit that, but in this moment Lance was praying to every diety he knew. Let this be enough. Let Voltron win this once. The video played uselessly in the background as Kolivan shook his head in defeat.

"It's not a strong enough link of succession. The Galra people will call you greedy. Lotor is her son, we know that without a doubt and the Galra will support him more than you due to loyalty; even though grudgingly so." He said with a sigh. It seemed like all the life of the room had been sucked out, but of corse in that moment the video forced its way back into the spotlight with a single declarations from the Queen.

"And so I would like to take this moment to give a toast in honor of my darling cousin and his even more darling daughter." She said as she went to stand up, glass in hand. Her robes moved around her like liquid, parting just above her hip bone and even though Lance knew it was coming, it didn't prepare him for the reactions it would invoke. The video stayed on the Queen as she straightened out to show her familial royal brand to the world.

Lance heard a sound he was all too familiar with now as he turned his head to see Keith shakily taking off his belt.

Everyone in the room began to voice their confusion, but to Lance it was al drowned out by Keith's panicked words. "That's not possible. It's a birthmark. It's just a stupid birthmark. It's not possible, it's not-"

The room seemed to still as Keith showed his birth mark- no, his birth right to the world beyond their bedroom walls. Keith was shaking as he brought his gaze slowly up to the video. Lance had to be there. He had to do something, so he did. Lance raced across the room to Keiths side, but was too late.

"Is that-?"

"It can't be!"

"But it is!"

"Where did he get that?"

"Hey man..." Lance's whisper seemed to drown out the disbelief of their team mates as Keiths panicked eyes finally locked with his. Lance brought his forehead down to rest against Lances as he began to run his fingers through Keiths hair. "Look at me. Come on it's just us for now. Okay? It's just us. Okay? It's gonna be okay. We'll"

"High Empress!"

Why was that damned video still playing?

Keith moved away from Lance to look at the video, and Lance turned his head to join him. In the video a younger Allura ran up to Keiths mother and tugged on her robes.

"You have the most divine voice, do you mind singing to me?" Lance couldn't even be that mad at Little Allura because in this video she was just an innocent little girl who wanted her dear friend to sing to her.

Tamora's laughter rang in the hall as she gave Allura a small happy nod. She cleared her throat and it only took one note for Keith to finally break.

"That;s my mom!" He yelled in a sob as he pointed to the screen accusingly. "That's my Mama..." His distress shocked everyone out of their silence and Lance went to action.

"Allura stop the video! Everyone else out!" He yelled and he was beyond thankful that everyone seemed to follow his orders without question. He gave Hunk a thankful nod when he grabbed Kore who was desperately trying to run to Keith.

"That's my Mama, Lance, that's... that's..." Lance just hugged the shaking Keith as closely as he could, crushing him to his chest as he whispered sweet nothings into his ear and ran his fingers through his hair. 

"I know, Keith. I know I'm sorry Keith." He said as he kissed Keiths forehead and anywhere else he could reach. None of these kisses were like the others they had shared before. Ever kiss he had ever given Keith was followed by sex, but these? These kisses were like the first, full of emotion and promises that neither one of them knew they were making and Lance didn't want to admit it, nut he knew deep in his core that these were the kisses he wanted. The room was slowly becoming quieter as Keiths ragged sobs died down. When he got all his bearings in order, Keith finally spoke.

"I'm a Prince." Lance really wanted to laugh, but he knew that's not what the situation called for so he settled for a small chuckle.

"Well I guess Kore was right about some things." He said as he pulled back a little to look at Keith. His eyes were swollen, his nose was red and his hair was a mess, but Lance noticed Keith had a small smile and he knew in that moment Keith would be okay.

Lance didn't know what urged him to do it, but he leaned in then and placed a small chaste kiss against Keith's smiling lips and he found himself centered by the feeling of Keith relaxing against him. When he pulled back he just rested his head against Keiths and just held him until both of them were ready to leave.

"Now come on, have some dignity and pull up your pants will you? What kind of Prince are you?" Lance teased as he pulled away from Keith.

"Hey Lance?"

"Yes?"

"Suck a dick."

"You offering?" Lances cheeky smile got a laugh out of Keith as he finally moved his pants back into place. Keith took Lances hand and went to drag Lance behind him and out of the control room.

"But seriously Lance... thank you."

"Don't mention it, you would have done the same for me."

* * *

 

"Take off your pants." 

"What?" 

"We need you to put this on." Keith watched as Kolivan, with a dead set face held up a form fitting royal silk dress with a scandelous slit up the leg. Raige, that sick bastard, was eyeing the dress and Keith like a hungry man and Lance found himself stepping closer to Keiths side.

"What?" Keith hissed out once more.

"We wish for you to address the Empire as the Chosen Crown Prince. This was the only proper attire on the whole ship in which we could dress you in that would show off your birthmark." Raige explained as he looked towards where Keiths birth right lay.

"So you're saying you want me to dress in a silk female banquet gown and address the most militaristic Empire in the entire known universe?" He asked in disbelief.

"Allura shall also do you're make-up." Lance snorted at the disbelief on Keith's face.

"Come on your royal majesty, get dressed." Pidge said as she began to push Keith and the dress towards a room to change in. "Tell me when's the last time you got a bikini wax?"

"A what?" And with that Keith and Pidge turned the corner followed by Allura and her bag of make up and what must have been Altean hair removal.

* * *

When they get back around a half an hour later, Lance has a second gay crisis. Keith is stunning. The red royal silk robes moved around him like flames, strapped shoes with a slight heel wrapped around freshly trimmed legs, and holy shit that slit in the dress went all the way up, there was no way he could be wearing underwear. Lance let his gaze go up to Keith's face to see a light layer of make-up and a starling amount of eye make up. There was a crown on his head reminiscent of Allura's band around her head and Lance didn't realize he was still staring at Keith until Keith was standing right in front of him.

"Lance?"

"Are you wearing underwear?"

Why did Lance say that?

"Um, absolutely not, do you see this thing?" He asked.

"Yes, it's hard not to look at." At that Keith flushed and Lance found himself endearingly fond of the flush of his face.

Before Keith could respond, Kolivan and Raige walked over to the two.

"Are you ready to face your people, Emperor?" Keith winced.

"Kolivan, I don't, you don't-"

"He's ready." Lance said cutting it off Keiths stuttering. He looked towards Keiths shocked face before saying it again with more conviction.

"The green paladin shall connect you to the rest of the Empire." He said before giving a final nod of the head and salut to Keith before he went behind the camera.

Pidge then moved forward with her camera and then began to set up her equipment.

"I don't think I can do this." Keith said turning to Lance.

"I call bull shit."

"Lance, I am rude and I have absolutely no political capabilities." He hissed out.

"Yeah, but you get a response out of someone. You know how to gain loyalty." He said simply to Keiths shock. "If you can get me to like you, after all those years of our rivalry, you can get anyone to like you."

"Lance... I-"

"High Prince." Keith turned to look at Kolivan and all of his friends behind the camera before he turned back towards Lance, who- that god damned son of a bitch- wasn't there. He looked around again and found Lance standing directly behind the camera, Kore in his arms.

Seeing the two of them standing there, supporting him behind the camera settled him.

"High Prince." Kolivan said more urgently. Keith took a deep breath, let it out and made eye contact with Lance one last time before he gave the go ahead to Pidge.

"Citizens of the Galran Empire. I am Keith Kogane, Paladin of the Red Lion of Voltron and son of Jacob Kogane of Planet Earth and High Empress Tamora of the Galran-Altean Alliance. I am here today to talk to you as the rightful heir of your Empire. To my beloved people I ask for your loyalty and your support as I challenge the claim of Lotor to the throne. As for the false Prince himself, Lotor prepare yourself for I will give you no mercy for I will never back down from something that is mine. And that throne you so casually sit on belongs to me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 17: Ohana


	17. Ohana

"You are royalty."

Keith was walking down the hallway to his room when he heard the soft spoken voice. It had barely been a varga since Keith had learned of his heritage and it was still a shock for Keith to hear a sentence like that. But before he could even think, he was already answering.

"Galran Royalty." 

"But you are also Altean." Keith turned around to see Allura standing there, wringing her hands in nervousness. "You are my family... I thought we were dead." Her voice cracked on the final word and it finally clicked to Keith how important this was to Allura. She thought she was alone... that they were alone.

"Princess Allura, I have always considered you family." He said. At that Allura let out a hiccup of a sob before she made her way closer to Keith.

"I've always considered you family too, but this..." She trailed off as she began to cry. Keith pulled her closer to him and tried to channel Lance as he ran his fingers through her hair in a comforting manor.

"This is different. I know, I understand..." And Keith really did. Even though Keith had Shiro and now the rest of Voltron, Keith remembered those early years with absolutely no one, thinking he was the only one of his kind. It was crippling.

Keith kissed the top of Allura's head the way Lance had done for him only a mere varga ago. He had a feeling it wouldn't evoke the same sense of comfort when Lance did it to him, but Keith knew he had to do something. 

After another couple of seconds of hugging a weeping Allura in the hallway, she finally began to pull away, a smile on her tear stained face.

"I feel sorry for you though." At Keith's confused face, Allura began to explain. "You know, Kore is your first born, your heir... She is going to inherit your empire." Keith groaned.

"Oh fu-"

"Keith!"

"Allura!" Keith whined back. There was a moment of silence before Allura began to double over laughing. There was a smile on her face when she came back up. 

"Thank you, for this."

"It was nothing." Keith said, before adding on, "that's what family is for anyway." 

Allura let out a small chuckle and a nod before agreeing. "Goodnight, Keith."

"Night, Allura."

Keith finished his walk to his room, and entered just to see Lance sitting on his bed in wait. 

"Lance what are you-"

"I thought you could use a warm body tonight."

"Lance, I'm really not feeling up for-"

"Wait, no that's not what I meant." Lance said quickly. He gathered his bearings before he continued his explanation. "I figured you would just not want to be alone tonight."

"No sex?" 

"Absolutely no sex." Lance confirmed. Keith just looked at him hard for a solid minute and Lance was just about ready to get up and leave when Keith removed his shoes, coat, and belt before he climbed into bed next to Lance. He moved Lance to lie down next to him, bringing his arm to curl around his body as he began to snuggle into the bed. Lance just followed Keith's movements.

After settling down and simply laying there for another minute, Keith spoke. 

"Thanks, for knowing exactly what I needed even when I didn't." Lance just gave him a nod of understanding as he simply pulled Keith closer to him.

That night was the first time Lance and Keith had fallen asleep together without the draining effect of sex to help them along.

And it was the best night of sleep either of them experienced.

* * *

They conference called the Blade members the next day to talk about the Empire's reaction to Keith. According to their inside sources, troops were already beginning to openly question Lotor's claim to the throne, the common people were already mostly supporting Keith and the nobles were on the brink of war.

The weirdest part in all of this for Keith though, was the way the blade was acting around him, or more like how the blade was treating him.

"What the hell?"

"Keith!" Allura admonished, but Keith just pushed on.

"What's wrong with all of you?" He asked as he got closer to the image of the Blade members on the screen. They all seemed uncomfortable at Keith's attention in a way they never were before. 

"Emperor, we are confused as to what you're talking about." Keith was ready to punch something in his anger.

"That! I'm talking about that! Why are you like this? You've never stepped on egg shells with me like this before." He nearly hissed out.

"You were not Emperor then." Kolivan's voice rung out from the crowd and Keith was ready to smash his head in.

"I was always Emperor."

"But-"

"But nothing." Keith hissed. "I am your brother before I am your Emperor, do you understand?" There was a moment of silence before Kolivan nodded in understanding.

"Your honesty and your sense of companionship will make you an excellent Emperor, brother." Keith gave Kolivan a final nod and smile before changing the topic back to business.

"What are our chances of survival if we attack now?"

"About 3%." Keith and every other paladdin groaned at the sound of Slav's voice coming from the other end of the communications line.

"Well then, how do you suggest we raise that percentage?" Allura asked.

"We believe we need more interactions with the people. We need to sell Keith to the Empire as an heir and Princec to the Galran Empire. We must sell him and his family as strong, stronger than Lotor." Allura nodded along to Kolivan's words letting them sink in before she turned to, regrettably, talk to Slav. 

"If we do that, what are our chances?"

"Based on my calculations, if we were to successfully navigate to that reality, we would have a 98.838% chance of success." The room went silent. There was a definite guarantee that they could win this war, that they could end it in months when not even days before they could not even imagine living 'til the end.

"Keith?" Keith was brought from his thoughts as he looked to Allura.

"I'll do it, but..." Keith turned to look down at the silent alien next to him. His daughter, holding his hand and looking far to serious for her age took a settling breath before speaking.

"Lance has been telling me about many Earth movies over the past couple of months... I think one movie would apply very well to this situation." She cleared her throat before speaking again. "'Ohana means family and family means nobody gets left behind or forgotten.'"

Lance's embarrassed face and the paladins amused looks did not seem to stop Kore. "My original family is gone, I will never forget them, but my new family... my new family is here and I refuse to be left behind. Daddy, I will follow you, I have abandoned you once, and I will never do it again." Keith smiled fondly down at Kore, determination in her gaze. He gave her a final nod before turning his attention back to the Blade.

"You have heard my heir's answer. Let's get to work."

"Yes, Emperor, yes brother."

* * *

 

It was a week later when the blade members sent three representatives to the castle ship to dress up Keith and his daughter to make promotional videos they would send around the Empire. After taking pictures after pictures and video footage after video footage, Lance heard the incriminating words.

"You know..." 

Why did Raige have to be one of the representatives?

"I've always wanted to kiss a Prince." Lance almost dropped the priceless weaponry Pidge was working on.  No fucking way this was happening.

"Oh really?" Keith flushed.

"Yes, I've always thought their kisses would taste sweet and rich like dark chocolate. Would you like to test that theory?" He was getting too close to Keith. He was in Keith's circle and he was talking in a lower voice. He was reaching out to touch Keith when Lance snapped.

"Hey Keith, can you come over here a minute?" Lance nearly hissed out. Keith looked confused between Lance and Raige before finally walking towards and following after Lance. 

When Lance knew for a fact that no one would be able to hear them, he turned to Keith and said, "What do you think you're doing?"

That was a stupid move. Lance could tell solely on the look of absolute disbelief on Keith's face.

"Excuse you."

"He clearly wants to fuck you."

"And?" Lance sputtered in disbelief.

"And?  _And?"_ Lance hissed out. "You can't do that! I don't think it would be a good idea to-"

"You don't think it would be a good idea for me to have sex with him? Or is it that you don't  _want_ me to have sex with him?" Keith hissed out getting dangerously close to Lance. Lance could see the fire burning in Keith's eyes and he was hit with the urge to kiss him, but pushed it aside as he heard Keith continue to speak.

"You know you have no say in this! You were the one that told me no emotions, just friends with benefits and friends with benefits don't get to just tell me who I can and can't see romantically." Keith was hissing out as he waved his arms in the air as if it would help him prove his point.

"Well what if I want a say?" The hallway got silent as Keith looked at him with a mix of disbelief, disappointment and something akin to sadness. 

" _What if you want a say?"_  He whispered so intensely it set Lance on edge. "You lost your chance to have a say in our relationship the moment you decided to make me your  _side chick."_

Lance felt Keith's words like a slap to the face. He staggered back as Keith stood his ground. Lance watched as Keith began to shake his head fighting back tears.

"I knew this was a mistake. I knew this would bite me in the ass all over again, you're just another fucking Jason." Lance didn't know who Jason was, but he felt the insult run bone deep. "I should have ended this before it started. I should have never let my emotions get involved so Lance... Please let me  _move on and get over you."_

Lance was shocked into place. What did Keith mean by 'get over you?' That would mean Keith would have had to have felt something for Lance that wasn't lust. Keith must have been feeling what Lance was feeling this entire time. Lance was smacked once more in the face with this realization.

Keith  _liked him._

And worst of all?

Lance  _liked him back,_ but he had  _fucked everything up._

"Keith, what if I-"

"No. We end this here, cold turkey. I can't run away from you because that would involve running away from Voltron and right now I'm actually needed." 

"Keith you've always been ne-"

"Shut up." Lance was shocked into silence by the sheer bite in Keith's voice. "I'm talking now, and I'm telling you that this, whatever  _the fuck it is,_ is over. Goodbye Lance." And with that, Keith turned from Lance and proceeded to walk back to Raige breaking Keith's very fragile heart in the process.

* * *

 

"Hey Raige."

"Emper-"

"You said you wanted to know how a royal tastes like, how about we find out how a royal fucks like instead?"

* * *

 

 

 

Lance was pacing back and forth in his room as he waited for his girl... for his friend to pick up.

"Lance? Babe, are you okay you ever call me first?" Lance needed to do this. He needed to bite the bullet and just tell her everything that's been going on, he can't keep leading her on like this. Just when Lance was getting ready to talk, there was a sigh from the other side of the line. "So you've finally figured it out?" 

"Figured what out?" Lance was too confused to think about confessing then. 

"I've known since the moment you kissed me that this, that we were only temporary." She said it with such resignation that Lance felt a little piece of him die at her tone.

"Wha-"

"When did you realize you loved him?" Lance was shocked into silence. "When did you realize it was always supposed to be you and Mr. Bewitching?"

Lance was silent for a moment, before he let everything spill out in a sentence. "I've been in love with him for months, but I've only just realized it now."

"How badly did you fuck it up?" The brutality of her statement, wrung a shocked snort of a laugh out of Lance.

"On a scale of one to Zarkon fucking?" 

"Lance how bad."

"Forcing Lotor into cross-dressing." The sound of her groan of disbelief penetrated directly into Lance's soul.

"You did not start fucking him under the guise of friends with benefits when you just wanted a boyfriend?!" She asked in disbelief, Lance could hear her clapping out her question on the other end of the line.

"How did you figure that out? Do you have mind reading powers?" Lance was asking in disbelief when he heard a snort on the other end of the line.

"You might be a guru when it comes to skin care, but you can't cover a hickey for shit." Lance felt himself wincing at her flat tone. "Lance I'm telling you, I've known you weren't emotionally invested in this relationship since that kiss all those months ago, I was just hoping you would tell me what you were doing before I would have to tell you I knew."

Lance felt himself flushing in shame. "I'm sorry-"

"Lance, while I'm still a little mad about all this, I've told you I've accepted this a long time ago." After another moment of silence, she began to talk again, with a lighter, happier tone. "Although I do know of a way you could pay me back."

"Name it and it's yours." Lance really shouldn't have said that, and he kind of regretted it seconds after he said it, but his negative thoughts were cut off by her laugh.

"One, I get to brag to people that I was the last woman to kiss Lance McClain, paladin of Voltron-"

"Last what does that even-"

"And I get to be at your wedding as a special guest for putting up with your bull-shitting, cheating ass." Lance wanted to ask about where the idea for his wedding came in, but he found himself wincing once more.

"Alright, but like you might not be the last woman I ki-"

"Don't lie to yourself you dumb fuck." Lance let out a gasp of disbelief. "Lance, I love you, you've become a very close friend. So from one close friend to another, know that I find you to be the dumbest dumb fuck ever."

"Oh really?" Lance asked, with a touch too much sarcasm. "And why is that?"

"Because you actually believe Keith is not your end game." There was a moment of silence before Lance let out a final sigh of resignation.

"Shit, I can't believe Keith is my endgame."

"No shit Lance... hey anyway I have to go to work so, great break up, good luck re-getting that Prince-Penis and godspeed." Lance let out a small laugh as he shook his head.

"I can't believe we're friends."

"Neither can I, but we work out."

"Yeah, we really do."

"By the way I want best-man."

* * *

After a relaxing and enlightening conversation with Lance's now ex-girlfriend/new friend, Lance was on a mission to lay everything down on the line for Keith. 

However Keith was very good at avoiding Lance so it took four days; four pain staking days for Lance to finally corner Keith. 

"You got to yell at me last time, so this time it is my turn to speak!" Lance yelled out before Keith could talk. "I'm a fucking idiot, who has a crush on you. I broke up with my girlfriend and I'm ready to admit to you, to everyone on this ship- hell to everyone in the universe that you and your stupid mullet converted me over to dick. So-"

"I had sex with Raige." Lance felt his entire being die at those five simple words. He some how felt another part of him, he never knew existed die at the next nine. "He asked me on a date, I said yes."

Lance's whole world was crashing around him, but he somehow found a way to push the words out.

"Oh... okay well...." Lance shook his head and took a settling breath. "You were right when you said I have no right or say when it comes to your love life... so I won't interfere."

"Thanks Lance." Keith went to walk away when Lance grabbed his arm.

"But before you go, know that I..." Lance trailed off as he stared into Keith's eyes. Once they were full of emotion, fond emotion directed at Lance, but now they were just empty. "Know that if it doesn't work out I will be here."

Keith felt his body freeze.

_Cancel the date._

_Make out with Lance in the hallway._

_Just forget about everything and just run away with the blue eyed boy who stole your heart all those years ago. Just succumb to it. You don't need to move on, you don't need to find love else where, you can stay here and love-_

"Thanks Lance, but I think I'll pass."

And with that Keith turned down the hall leaving Lance all alone.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 18: The Parent Trap; In Space
> 
> Anyway I'll be gone for a couple of days... sorry to leave y'all this fucked.


	18. The Parent Trap; In Space

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lol I'm back

Kore would like to say her knowledge of Earth Movies, was vast considering she has only ever heard about them from the Paladins. That is why, when Pidge had so eloquently described the Modern Classic _Parent Trap_ starring "the man, the myth, the legend" Lindsey Lohan to her not a day ago, Kore was so riveted by the tale, she tried her hand at it. Well she hadn't tried her hand at it, not yet really.

But she would, oh she most certainly would.

Why you might ask?

Well, to be completely honest there are a range of responses that would answer this question. Maybe she wants to try her hand at it because she believes it would help Voltron, maybe it's because she is bored. Maybe it's because she wants to see her Daddy happy with Lance (her Papa, as he is known in her subconscious). One might say it is because she wishes to embrace the Earth culture in which her family is fun, but no. While all those answers are positively viable, only two people know the true reasoning behind her desires to re-create the film; Kore and Pidge. 

Kore believes she is doing it to help her father find true happiness.

Pidge knows it's because Kore is a meddling little shit. 

But truthfully, at this point? What's the difference.

* * *

 

Step one; break up the engagement.

Well, there was no actual engagement to break up, just an unwanted budding relationship. "So here's what we do!" Kore said as she turned to face Pidge, holding up a sign she made, outlining her whole, brilliant plan. Pidge, who was humoring Kore, because Pidge has become weak over the past couple of months, nods for Kore to continue.

"We go camping!"

"Where?"

"Quiznack."

"Quiznack indeed." Kore licked her Aunt Pidge a lot, she doesn't get mad or embarrassed when Kore would say things like this like the rest of her family. Pidge could appreciate a good curse. 

Kore would grow embarrassed about her lack of finesse in speech in the future, but for now she felt 'quiznack' was the exact word she needed for this situation.

"How about you just break up every date Keith tries to have?" Kore put her outline to the side as she brought one hand to her chin in a thinking pose before nodding.

"You've got my attention." 

"Be a nuisance." Pidge said, Kore nodding along. "Find every and any situation to interfere. Never let him forget that you don't want this. He loves you too much to ignore you're input." Pidge said simply watching the way her words pumped Kore up.

"Okay!"

"Okay!" Pidge agreed before raising her fist for a bump. "Raise havoc my pupil." She said as she watched Kore run down the hall. Pidge waited until she had left before she whipped a single tear from her eye. What an icon? What a rebel rouser? Pidge was so proud. She couldn't wait for Kore to completely fuck up everything by forcing Lance and Keith together-

Just in time for Pidge to win around $300 in the Common Universal Currency.

* * *

 

Keith didn't know what was going on. Him and his messy-ass emotions were finally settling down, he was finding peace, when shit decided to hit the fan. Lance was absolutely respectful to Keith's wishes to completely sever any and all relation between them, he wasn't pushing Keith or being a complete fuck boi and blaming Keith for the lack of sex he was getting. He was a true gentlemen and Keith truthfully appreciated it, because it helped him transition from Lance to Raige with ease.

Wait did he say with ease? 

Cause that's a fucking lie.

Raige was hot, he was a gentlemen, he was funny, he was openly gay and best of all he was super into Keith.

So why was Keith still thirsting after Lance's sexually confused ass?

Well at least Lance had a pretty sexually confused ass-

Nope! No, not going back there. He has moved on. He has found some nice Galra dick to please him at nights, to warm his bed, to make him forget the pain of ever falling in love with a straight boy again.  

Raige understood. He understood Keith's reservations in love and in life, yet...

Keith wasn't happy.

"Daddy!" Kore brought Keith from his musings with a wave and a cry. Keith turned around to see her dragging Shiro behind her running full speed at him. "Come play with us! Shiro promised to teach me how to play Chess!" She said, wide smile on her face.

"Aw, I'd love to, but I've got a video date tonight." Keith said picking Kore up to place her on his hip. With a little laugh at her pouted expression he adds, "Plus Chess is a two player game, I wouldn't be able to play."

"You could have been on my team." She said with a huff. 

"Maybe next time?"

 "Maybe cancel your date?" Kore suggested with such cheek that Keith almost humored her.

Key word, almost.

"Not this time, sweetheart." She huffed one final time before letting herself slide down Keith's side before simply walking away, leaving Shiro in the dust.

That was another thing Keith noticed. Kore has been trying her hardest to end, stop, postpone and cancel nearly every date Keith has accepted to go on with Raige since they had started dating three weeks ago. 

Shiro turned and gave Keith a look that he could only describe as a Shiro Look.

"You know, she wants you to pay attention to her." Keith snorted at that.

"She only wants me to pay attention to her when she knows I have a date." Keith said with a shake of his head.

"I see, you know Keith..." Shiro said putting one hand on Keith's shoulder before he looked Keith dead in the eye, "Call me a dumb fuck, but I'm pretty sure that's a sign that she wants you to get your shit together and stop dating."

Well Keith was left dumbstruck.

"What?"

"I don't think she likes Raige that much." 

Keith got quiet for a moment before he said. "I know... but-"

"Are you happy?"

_No._

"Yes."

"Then I'm sure she'll get over it, but... try to pay attention to her, she's been hanging out with Pidge recently." Keith felt his blood run cold.

"Fuck."

"What your language."

"Shiro really?"

"Touché."

* * *

Kore was hit with a revelation. A dream sent down by the gods, blessed to cure all her problems. When she told Pidge of this god send, she was brought to tears, and that was when Kore knew her plan could not and would not fail.

Pidge on the other hand didn't have the heart to tell Kore it was quite possibly the stupidest idea she's ever heard.

* * *

Kore needed to time this absolutely perfectly or else her plan would fall apart before it could even begin.

She knew her gods, old and new were with her when Allura announced how she and Coran were going to visit the Balmera Planet for crystals. When Hunk offered to join in followed by Shiro, Kore knew it was now or never.

She made eye contact with Pidge across the table, and with a subtle nod shared between the two of them, Kore let her wicked smile grow.

* * *

"Lance!" Lance felt a shiver up his spine at the way Kore's voice broke over the scream. He jumped to a start as he turned around to see her sobbing as she ran in a frenzy towards him. Lance reached his arms out for her, but when she slapped them away from hugging her, he knew something was truly wrong.

"Kore what's-"

"My- my Daddy. He's in trouble! Lance, he's in trouble!" She said as she tugged on his hand voice cracking and eyes sobbing pitifully. She was an absolute mess and Lance felt a cold fear grip his heart.

The image of Keith bleeding out on the floor from all the time ago flashed in his mind and he felt himself choke on his own sob.

"Keith?"

"Hurry up!" She said as she pulled him down the castle hallway. Lance was cold with terror, he couldn't think of anything other than getting to Keith immediately. He was so distracted that he didn't even notice Kore toss him into a room and not follow until it was too late.

"Lance?" At his name, Lance was brought out of his frozen fear. Standing in front of him, perfectly safe and not at all bleeding out was Keith.

* * *

Kore stood outside the locked door with a smug look on her face. She held her palm out for Pidge to put a singular napkin in her hand. She dabbed her eyes and blew her nose before turning to Pidge with a quirked eyebrow and a smug smile.

"Easy."

"You deserve an oscar."

"What's an oscar?"

* * *

All Pidge had to do was tell Keith Kore got stuck in the supply closet in the hallway by training deck and he was running to her rescue.

Pidge was truly shocked at the speed of which Keith had fallen for the closet trick.

Pidge could already smell her money.

* * *

Keith was shocked to say the least when he entered the closet to only be locked inside by Pidge, but when Lance showed up, teary eyed, pale and panicked, well you could say Keith was realizing he was having an off day.

"Lance?"

"Keith!" When Lance launched himself at Keith, bringing him into a bone crushing hug, well you could say Keith felt like he had entered another reality. It took Keith a while to get down from his confused state to actually pick up on what Lance was saying. "You're okay, you're okay, you're okay." It was a mantra and Keith felt the way Lance's hand ran a bit too forcefully through his hair and the way his tears stained his shirt and the way Lance just held him a bit too tight.

Keith let Lance hold onto him for a minute longer before he gently pushed Lance away. 

"Are you okay?" He asked. Lance snorted in disbelief. 

"Am  _I_ okay?" The way Lance's voice cracked had Keith wincing in disbelief. "Kore came running to me sobbing, telling me that you were in trouble and all I could see was you _bleeding out in my arms, again._ I've lost 10 years of my life running to save you all to realize that you were just stuck in a closet!" He said, nearly hyperventilating. He was walking back and forth waving his arms in the air and Keith was just left stuck in disbelief.

Keith, before he even realized it, was across the room grabbing Lance's hands in his trying to calm him down. "I'm fine Lance, I'm alive."

"Yeah, try telling that to _my heart_." Lance sighed out a string of Spanish curses before he let out a final sigh. "Alright, you're okay, now let's get out of here?" He asked. He went to go and run his fingers through Keith's hair once more, but as if suddenly remembering himself, he stopped the motion of his hand and let it fall pathetically to his side.

"We can't, it's locked." Keith said simply. Lance looked at him in disbelief before he went to try and yank on the door. As Keith had so astutely put it, the door was in fact locked. Lance groaned, and Keith felt himself flush uncomfortably at the sound.

Even after all this time...

Lance slid against it, so he was sitting on the floor.

"Since Kore brought me here, I'm gonna assume this is some kind of trick, and we'll stuck here until Pidge notices it's too quiet." At that Keith let out a small chuckle.

"I think Pidge is in on it, she was the one that got me stuck in here in the first place." He said sliding down the wall on the opposite side of the room. 

"Wow, you gotta keep your daughter away from her." Lance teased with a small, soft smile as he gazed at Keith. "We've got to find her some better female role-models."

"Where?" Keith teased.

"I'm sure we could send her to study abroad with Shay?" Keith let out another snort of a laugh.

"I love that you didn't first suggest Allura." Keith said with a teasing grin.

"Could you imagine a little Allura running around? I don't know if that would be better or worse than a little Pidge." Lance said with such conviction that is has Keith nearly gasping in laughter. "Maybe we could get Hunk in drag?"

Keith was in such disbelief that he stopped laughing for a moment, just letting the image of Hunk in drag play through his head before he found himself nearly rolling around on the ground in laughter. 

Keith hadn't laughed this much since he broke off Lance and his little... arrangement.

There was a soft, forlorn smiling on Lance's face as he watched Keith, just so happy and so full of life and ... without him. When Keith finally made eye contact with Lance he felt his laughter sober up. 

"You're happy?" It was such a soft spoken question- more like a statement coming from Lance's lips. It wasn't even a week before when Shiro had asked Keith that same question with a knowing snark, but Lance?

Lance asked it as if it pained him, but brought him immense joy all the same. Lance didn't even give him a chance to answer before speaking again. "I'm glad, I'm really glad." Keith didn't like the way Lance's voiced cracked at that.

_I'm not._

_Not Happy._

_Not glad._

_I'm just..._

"Thank you." Those words seemed like a knife to Lance, but he was already nodding his head in understanding.

"Can we..." Lance audibly swallowed before continuing. "Can we go back to being friends? I-I understand if you wouldn't want to, but... I miss you." Keith felt the way his entire being constricted at Lance's words. 

"Yes." He said immediately. "Yes, absolutely... I-" 

_Miss you too._

_Want to go back to being friends..._

_lovers..._

_family..._

"I..."

_Still love you._

"...would like that." Lance gave him another steadying nod and from there, they sat together in the closet passing quiet words and wishing for more until Shiro had come to set them free.

* * *

"I had THE GODS WILL ON MY SIDE!" Keith barely looked up from cleaning his blade when Kore had walked into his room, dramatically throwing herself across his bed. "The GODS!" She said once again.

"Oh really?" Keith asked, laughter in his voice as he put his knife down, giving her his full attention. "What holy mission have the gods given you?" He teased.

"Getting you and Papa together?" Keith felt his blood run cold.

"Papa?" Kore sat up as if possessed.

"Yes! Papa! But the two of you! You're idiots!" She hissed out.

"Who's Pap?" Keith asked.

"Lance!" She said grabbing onto Keith shoulders so she could shake some sense into him.

"Kore, Lance and I-"

"Are in Love!" She hissed out. "I'm not stupid! I have eyes! Two more than you! That's why I can see this even though you can't!" She moved her hands from his shoulders to his face so she could grab onto his cheeks.

"No-"

"Why do you purposefully make yourself unhappy?" She asked with a near sob. That silenced Keith.

"Kore, I'm happy-"

"But you could be happier." She said it so simply, that Keith had trouble denying her logic. "You were happiest when you were with Papa, but now..." She trailed off.

"I was never with Lance-"

"But you  _were._ " She said it with such vindication. "We all knew..." She buried her head into Keith's shoulder. 

"Kore, sweetheart, I can't-"

"You're scared..." She said and Keith felt himself freezing in disbelief. "It's okay to be scared Daddy, but... but it's like Hunk's list." She said with a definitive nod.

"Hunk's list?"

"The Pros and Cons..." She said. "Pros of giving up on what's his face and dating Lance, you'll be happier than you've ever been before. Cons-"

"He hurts me." 

"Not again." She said. "He loves you too much. He told me. He would give up his happiness just so you could be happy, Daddy he loves you." She said. "He loves me too..."

"Kore I can't-" 

"I never knew my Daddy to be a coward." She said with a huff. Keith winced at Kore's cruel tone. She crawled out of his lap as she went to leave his room. "I just want you to be happy, Daddy... Be happy."

And with that, she left.

* * *

Lance didn't mean to run into Keith in the state he was in. He was truly a mess. Kore and him had just finished having a cry session, and we was walking to a special secluded place in the castle after dropping her off in her room when he ran into Keith.

"Hey, Lance."

"Hey, Samurai." A small, genuine smile lit up Keith's face, Lance felt something warm settle in his stomach, before it turned into absolute bile.

_You're just friends now._

"Can I talk to you?" Lance didn't think he could really handle talking to Keith this moment, but he was weak and couldn't say no.

"Sure, the viewing deck?" He asked nodding towards where he was going before. Keith gave him a small definitive nod. They walked in silence towards the viewing deck and they sat down in silence. Lance could see that Keith was building up to something, but he wasn't sure what, so he just sat there letting Keith collect himself.

"I told Raige it wouldn't work out between us today." Lance would deny the way his heart soared at that sentence to his dying breath.

"Oh?"

"Yes... I umm... I told him this story and umm..." Keith was flushed absolutely red and Lance found himself mesmerized.

Lance saw Keith collect himself once more before speaking again. "Lance, I've always known that I was gay, it wasn't something that I've had to struggle with, or question, I've just... always known. It has got me in trouble at nearly every stage of my life, but I was proud of my sexuality. When I was 16, I met another boy named Jason... I thought he was proud of his sexuality as well. He was beautiful, and flirtatious and hilarious, and absolutely perfect. I thought we balanced each other out perfectly, but I was an idiot in love."

Lance was mesmerized by the way Keith's eyes had glazed over. He was in a state of complete reverence and Lance would not break him out of it.

"So I didn't notice the way he hid me from his friends and family until it was too late, I didn't notice I was his dirty secret until he was already have way through fucking best friends pussy. I didn't notice that I was his shame, and not his pride and joy until it was too damn late. I was just another warm hole for him to fuck and it was absolutely terrible Lance. I promised myself I would never fall in love again after that."

"So when I went to the garrison, I thought I could escape. I was there for only a week when I saw the most beautiful boy in existence. He was funny, he was beautiful, and flirty and he had the most stunning blue eyes I'd ever seen, but he was very clearly straight."

_Wait._

"It was easy ignoring him though, well at least for the most part. I would avoid him in the halls, and in class, but I would always admire his looks from a far. It was an attraction, but nothing more so I thought it would be okay. I was wrong, I was terribly wrong." Keith took a shuttering breath and centered himself once more. Lance feared any movement on his part would end this.

"When I was kicked out of the Garrison after Shiro's disappearance, I thought my... attraction would disappear and for a while it had, but..." At this Keith finally looked up at Lance. "But I hadn't expected him to come strolling back into my life as my self-proclaimed rival."

Lance actually gasped.

"I didn't expect to ever see him again, I was flustered, I was in disbelief, so I had done what I had always done and pretended like he didn't exist. I could see it hurt him, but I had bigger things to deal with. I never expected us to be launched into space! I never expected to be mentally linked with this boy I found to be so beautiful. But it was okay! It was okay for a while because he acted like he hated me! He couldn't stand my presence and with that attitude it was easy for me to distance myself from him and my emotions. Sure I could appreciate the aesthetic, but this way, I would never fall in love again." Keith snorted, a sound of despairing disbelief. 

"When he actually started to treat me like a human being though? God I was so gay, I was so so gay and he was so so pretty and so so nice... That's when I knew I was fucked because an attraction turned into a crush and when he started hanging out with me and my daughter, when he integrated so easily into my life, when he seduced me into the same mistakes as before I followed him like a lost god damned puppy because I was so head over heals for this boy and then he broke my heart, but..." Keith was crying, and it took Lance only a minute to realize that he was crying as well.

"But he wasn't really the one that broke my heart. It was my own stupid decisions and when he finally proved to me that he actually cared, I was too scared to take them. So I left. I turned my back on true happiness and I fucked up. God I fucked up, Lance..."

Lance was left in absolute shocked silence. What could he say? What could he do? He felt as if he were trying to die and live at the same time. He wanted to run, he wanted to stay, he wanted to yell at Keith, but above all he wanted to embrace him, hold him and never let go.

"It took my daughter calling me a coward to finally realize that I couldn't move on to find love somewhere else because all I would and could have ever wanted was right in front of me."

"So what do you say, Lance?" 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 19: Civil War in the Empire


	19. Civil War in the Empire

"Thank you! Thank you! I will take my money in cash, thank you very much!" Pidge cheered the next morning at breakfast as she went around collecting the agreed upon sums of the Universal Common Currency. "One month after Keith started dating someone! That was my bet and Shiro, dear what's today?"

"One month since Keith started dating someone." Shiro huffed out. 

"One month! It took one month of Lance seeing Keith with another man for feelings to be confessed and shared so thank you." Pidge said turning finally to Keith and Lance who sat holding hands at the head of the table, matching smiles and blushes on their faces. "Thank you for deciding today would be the perfect day to officially get together!" Pidge rasied her glass in cheers and Keith found himself rolling his eyes in disbelief. Lance turned to burry his head in Keith's shoulder to stifle his laughter.

"Come on, Shiro, don't be like this." Keith huffed out as he noticed Shiro's annoyed demeanor. 

"I just..." Shiro shook his head in disbelief, a slightly disappointed look on his face. Feeling the way Keith tensed, Lance brought his head out of Keith's shoulder to look at Shiro. "I just can't believe Lance is a furry."

The sound of mass hysteria after that one sentence would become legend in the palace of the lions.

* * *

 

It was supposed to be an easy undercover mission, in and out of the Galra occupied planet before they were going to begin their official attack/rescue mission. Keith was sent down because he could access all the Galra tech needed and Lance was there as Keith's cover man.

They didn't go together because they'd been grossly inseparable since they had officially gotten together a week ago.

Either way, that's not the point in all of this. The point is they were barely on the planet for a varga when Lance saw it. 

"Keith." He hissed out. "Keith, babe!" He tried again when Keith refused to pay attention to him.

"Lance, stay down guards are com-"

"Keith it's you!" Lance hissed out as he grabbed Keith to forcibly look behind him. When Keith turned around at Lance's insistence he was shocked to say that it was indeed him. Painted across the wall of the Galran government building stood Keith's face, with a symbol of hope surrounding him. It was reminiscent of old American campaign posters and no matter how hard the Galran troops were trying to wash it away, it would not fade.

The message was clear.

_They wanted Keith._

* * *

There were more.

Some were of just Keith, others featured Voltron and the Lions, some even went to so far as to feature Kore.

She was shocked to say the least when she learned how the people who had burned her planet to the ground have started to rally around her as a vision of hope for a better empire. She didn't understand it, she was confused by it, but she somehow took it with stride. 

Keith couldn't be prouder.

On the other end of the spectrum though, Lotor was losing his cool. His control was slipping through his fingers and he had resorted to violence to maintain it. Nothing was working in his favor and it only fueled Voltron's resolve.

The blade comes over more often now to film more of Keith and Kore and Voltron to spread their message to the empire. Their following has grown stronger. Keith's political prowess has grown stronger.

Kore's political prowess has grown stronger.

Allura was worried though. Kore was a child, barely a year out from losing her planet and she was already preparing to become an heiress to the Empire that killed her entire people.

Allura couldn't imagine how she could possibly be doing this. So she had pulled her aside and asked her as such. Allura didn't know what she was expecting, but it certainly wasn't this. It wasn't this soft, knowing yet resigned smile as she looked fondly towards Keith.

"My Daddy has given me an Empire. I hate what they've done so far, but that was their past. My Daddy and I... we'll be their future. We'll make the Empire the way it should be." She said it with such child like optimism that Allura found herself smiling at the thought.

Allura never truly understood the strength of children until then.

But in that moment, Allura realized that while Kore was strong, she was stronger than most children, she was something else entirely. Allura could see it now. She could Kore rise from the ashes stronger than ever before. She could see Kore rise, sitting on a throne, people as proud to have her as a ruler as Allura is proud to call her a friend. Her name on the lips of every person in the Universe, a name written down in history and a story strewn across the stars. Kore was going to be magnificent. She was going to be beautiful, she was going to be awe inspiring and she was going to change the world. And you know what?

Allura couldn't wait.

* * *

"It's a trap!"

"It's clearly a trap but it's the best opportunity that we've got." Keith hissed out in response to Allura's own annoyed yell.

Earlier that day Lotor had released a public notice to the Empire. It was a video in which he openly challenged Voltron, or rather Keith, to a duel for the throne. It was to be a final showdown for the right to the Empire in front of the entire Empire. It was crazy and had shown how absolutely unhinged Lotor has become in the face of his crumbling Empire. He had become a man without power and it had shown in the video. He wasn't put together as he was before, he was scary, he was nervous, where he once sat oh so comfortably on his throne, he now sat with the unease of a man who knew others were coming for his blood. He had presented Voltron with the perfect opportunity to face him, he had done it in a way they, politically speaking could not refuse.

Of course that had also set the stakes against himself as well, but that wasn't what they were talking about.

"We can't risk it." Allura said with a finality to her tone.

"He's crazy and reckless- no offense Keith." Pidge said tacking onto Allura's point. "He is unpredictable and that is what makes him dangerous. We can't fight him when he's like this it puts us all at risk." Pidge said trying to get Keith to see sense.

"But it's his recklessness that makes this the best time to strike!" Keith fired back. Pidge looked like she was going to respond with venom in her bite when Lance butted in.

"Keith's right." That caught Pidge off guard. For all of their grossly cute antics, Keith and Lance still fought, not quite as violent as their old fights seemed to get, but they did fight. Hunk had jokingly called it foreplay and when neither of them really denied it... well Pidge was thoroughly disgusted. She didn't know why she was shocked at Lance agreeing with Keith though during such a serious situation.

"We have to strike now. This move was impulsive. It shows that he is losing his grip on everything he holds dear and he's willing to do anything to get that back. Sure, I agree with Pidge, that makes him dangerous, but above all else? That makes him sloppy. His trap won't be made by the calculated Lotor we know and loathe, it would be made by the Lotor that is losing his grip under pressure." Lance stood up from the table, making sure all eyes were on him when he spoke again. "If we don't strike now, if we don't show up we prove to the Empire and to Lotor we can't beat him. We would give him the security he needs because he will think we were too scared to face him. He'll think that we're not ready to face him. The Empire will lose faith in us, in Keith all because we don't even show up. We must fight him Princess, if not for the end of this god forsaken war, but to cement Keith in the Empire's eye as the true Emperor." 

The room had gone silent as Lance's words finally sunk in. Each of them had looked at each other, a silent conversation taking place before they all looked up to Princess Allura who stood at the front her own silent battle taking place in her mind before she gave a definitive nod.

"Fine, we'll show up to his requested duel. I shall contact the blade. Every one else is dismissed." With that the paladins of Voltron began to leave the room behind Allura. That is, all the paladins except two. 

Keith had gone to Lance after the meeting had ended, grabbing his hand between his own as he began to play with Lance's fingers. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"For helping me convince everyone." Lance shook his head at that.

"You were right, all I did was help them see that. We need to do this, Keith." He said simply. Keith hummed in agreement and the conversation lulled into silence before Keith spoke once more.

"Do you think we can do this?"

"Of course." Lance saw the way Keith's body sagged in relief at that. Lance pulled Keith closer to him, bringing him into a hug and tucking Keith's head into his shoulders. "I wouldn't have taken your side if if I didn't think we could- you could do this." He said placing a small kiss to Keith's head. There was another moment of silence before a wicked smile overtook Lance's face as he said.

"I mean, we're all in this together." At that Keith groaned in disbelief.

"High School Musical? Really?" Keith asked as he pulled his head from Lance's shoulder to look at him in annoyance.  "Why do I have a crush on you?"

"Um, because I'm charming, attractive and absolutely hilarious?" Lance said with a flirty smirk on his face and a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah... I guess that's it." And Lance was wounded. Who gave Keith the right to look at him like that? Who let Keith give him such a fond look with a quirked smile and soft eyes and the smallest little flush across his face. Lance wanted to kiss that pretty little look right off Keith's face and Lance finally realized that he could. So he did.

Lance leaned in and left the tiniest, sweetest of kisses on Keith's lips, sighing into the kiss and absolutely melting at Keith's hum in approval. They had stayed like that together, sharing a languid kiss and the heat of each other's embrace until Keith had pulled back.

"Come on sharpshooter, I promised Kore we'd hang out with her after the meeting." Keith mumbled against Lance's lips before he pulled away, dragging Keith out of the room, hands still together, towards their daughter.

* * *

"Kolivan!" 

"Hello there, Louloudimo." 

"What's that?" 

Kore to the mild surprise of everyone had lead the residences of the Castle ship towards the docking bay to great Kolivan as he got off his ship. While they were shocked by Kore's open and happy expression, Hunk nearly passed out when Kore had opened her arms for a hung from Kolivan. He then proceededly to collapse against Shiro when he saw Kolivan not only allow the affection from Kore but seemed to return it as he ruffled her hair and let out a small, fond laugh.

"It is a term of endearment from my people. It means flower." He said looking down at Kore. She seemed to roll the name around in her head for a little while before she gave him a small nod.

"I quite like it." She said with a small smile before she had turned her charm into her 'political persona'. She stood up straighter, brought her hands to rest comfortably in front of her as she has seen Allura do a thousand times before. Allura, at the sight of it let a grand smile take over her face. "Now, shall I take you to the conference room?"

"That won't be necessary, we need to wait for my allies."

"Very well."

"You're what?" Allura hissed out at the same time Kore spoke. "You would bring people to my castle without my knowledge? Without my permission?" Allura asked, her rage making her grow unknowingly in size.

"Do not think so little of me. I would not risk your," at this Kolivan's gaze quickly moved to Kore before going back to Allura," lives like that. Do you have so little faith in me after how hard I have forged our alliance?" He asked.

"No, forgive me for me outburst." Allura said calming herself. "Tell me about them?"

"They are a large rebel group with bases all over the galaxy. They were formed only months after Zarkon started to conquest the Empire. They are the only reason he has not already conquered the known universe." Kolivan said. An alarm alerted everyone on the ship that an unknown vessel was asking permission to dock on their ship. Allura made a subtle movement to Coran, he nodded to her before he went to accept the vessel to the castle ship. 

"Why have we not heard of them before?" Shiro asked as Kolivan went to move to greet the ship. Kolivan stopped only to answer Shiro.

"Because they're like us, like most rebel groups, they like to stay hidden until absolutely necessary." With that he began to walk closer to the landing dock as a ship moved in to settle down on the dock. Kore quickly ran up to Kolivan to stand at his side. Keith and Lance followed after Kore not wanting her to go alone while the rest of the paladins stayed back with Allura.

"Octavious." Kolivan greeted as warmly as one would expect him to. Two men exited the ship, their faces masked by helmets. The taller one, made of pure muscle removed his helmet to show a skin made of stone that crinkled and cracked as he talked.

"Kolivan, I am glad to see you in such good health." He said sticking his hand out for Kolivan to shake.

"You too." He said with a nod.

"Who are your friends." Octavious asked turning to smile down at Kore who stood next to Kolivan, radiant royal smile on her face.

"Well, this is the Red Paladin of Voltron, the true Emperor of the Galran Empire Keith Kogane, in front of you is his heir the lovely Crown Princess Kore and this is the Blue Paladin, the Emperor's Consort Lance." Lance had looked affronted at that and let out a snort of disbelief that sounded very much like _consort?_ before Keith elbowed him in the side silencing him.

"It is very nice to meet you Emperor, Princess, Blue Paladin." Octavious said, giving a small bow towars Keith and Kore and a nod of the head to Lance.

"Who is your friend? I did not know you would be bringing one." Kolivan said rather tersely as he took a step towards Kore protectively.

"Ah? This is my knew Right Hand. He used to be our Stealth and Infiltration Specialist, quite good with a machine this one is, but recently he has proven himself on the field as well. I plan to make him my successor. You can trust him." Octavious said with a nod. "He actually didn't want to come at first. He changed his mind though once he saw video footage of the paladins, why I think this boy was quite taken with one of them. Immediately requested to come along once I told him I would be meeting with you." Octavious kept talking, but Keith felt like something was off.

The other boy-no man, had barely moved since stepping out of their ship. Hell, he had barely breathed, but the moment Octavious mentioned the other paladins, the man's stance took on some kind of impatient fidgeting motion. Something was off and it did not sit well with Keith. He let his hand fall so it rested right outside where his bayard was placed as he asked, "Who are you?"

The man froze at being directly addressed and looked at Keith for a moment to long before he, what seemed to be, sighed and brought his hand up to remove his helmet. There was a flash of dirty blonde hair when-

"Pidge?"

"Guess again, hotman."

"Matt?" The sound of Pidge's broken voice broke through everything as the corridor went absolutely still.

"Suprise, bitch." The boy- Matt said, his voiced wrecked with unshed tears. "I bet you thought you'd seen the last of me."  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 20: Fuck I'm Related to Lotor
> 
> Also 3 things
> 
> 1- Sorry about the chapter being published without being finished, my bad.
> 
> 2- Why does everyone head canon Matt Holt as a meme loving fuck? I agree, but like just wondering 
> 
> 3- Yo okay so Gingernutting? Where you at? You were like my top reviewer and you've fallen off the face of the earth... you okay?did you change your username? did you just get back? what's good (and I guess if I'm shouting you out, might as well shout out, Wurstparty thanks for reccing this story to other people you're the bomb.com)


	20. Fuck I'm Related to Lotor

Keith had always wondered over the years what it would be like to meet Pidge's brother.

"I cannot believe- I haven't seen you in 3 years and the first thing you say to me is an outdated meme?"

"Meme's don't become outdated! They age like fine wine!" 

To say he was shocked at the result would be the biggest lie of the century. They had literally talked a grand total of 5 minutes and Keith had already lost count on the outdated puns and bad meme related jokes the two of them had spurted out at each other. Why they were worse than his boyfriend.

Ah, his boyfriend. Keith doesn't think he'll ever get over that. 

Speaking of which, Keith turned to look at his boyfriend, who was still grumbling over the term consort. Was it weird that Keith found that utterly adorable. 

"Papa, stop! If it bothers you that much ask Princess Allura to make you a Duke of Altea or something! Pidge's already done it." 

"What?!" Lance yelled out turning to look at Pidge, betrayal written all over his face. "Seriously Pidge? You did that?"

"We live with a Princess, Lance. Of course I asked her to do stuff like that. But of course, you'll need a speech planned out about why you deserve a title, which title you deserve, how you go about honoring the title-"

"She annoyed me until I caved in." Allura hissed out from the front of the group as she continued to lead their party towards the main area for the meeting. "And don't get any ideas Lance! Get your boyfriend to do it." And with that simple sentence Keith felt the way Lance's entire being turned to him. Oh, Keith didn't even need to turn to know the exact look his boyfriend was giving him and it caused him to flush a red his lion would be envious of. 

"Babe," Lance kissed his cheek, "think you could," he kissed where his jaw met his neck, "do me," he proceeded to kiss down his jaw before planting a solid kiss on the base of Keith's neck, "a little favor?" 

Before Keith could even respond, Matt Holt decided he would supply the castle ship with unnecessary meme number who-the-fuck-knows.

"Keith.exe has stopped working." Keith was about to physically punch Matt in the face for ruining the moment when Kolivan decided to make everything worse by opening his mouth.

"If, or rather, when the two of you mate, the Blue Paladins ranking will raise to Emperor." He said it so simply, that it took a full second for everyone in the room to process what Kolivan had just said. "He will have a lot to learn about Galran politics to catch up with you, High Emperor." 

"Wait, I-" Before Keith could even stutter out a response to Kolivan's blatant statement of their future marriage, Lance spoke.

"I always thought my ass belonged on a throne." Keith felt himself gasp in disbelief as he looked up at Lance. Did he just hear right? Had Lance not completely freaked out at the idea of sitting with him, ruling together, being married? Had Lance just not understood the severity of that sentence? Did he not comprehend the way that simple sentence would completely wreck Keith's heart.

When Lance looked down at Keith though, Keith knew the answers to every single question he just asked. Lance knew. Lance knew every god damned thing about Keith, so of course he knew what this would mean from the two of them. As if to cement his commitment even further, Lance leaned down and pressed a lingering kiss to the corner of Keith's mouth.

No that wasn't a kiss.

That was a promise.

"Speaking of a throne, we must discuss how we shall claim ours." Keith liked the way Kolivan said claim. He says it like it was always meant to be Keith's throne and no one else's. It made Keith believe that.

"Yes, we do." Keith agreed. 

* * *

They had everything they would need. With the numbers provided by Matt's rebel group, the Blade and Keith's own loyal Galran troops.

They had the numbers.

They had the means.

They had the venue.

Now it was only a matter of time.

* * *

"You want me to give a speech?" Keith asked Kolivan in disbelief as he followed him through the rebel base.

It was time.

It took everyone a day to prepare- shockingly fast to say the least.

And now Keith was here to give a speech to the masses that had showed up to defend him as High Emperor.

Oh! And did Keith mention that he _didn't know that this was going to be happening until literally a minute ago?_

"Yes." Kolivan said simply. What? No 'Sorry I didn't tell you about it Keith!' No, 'It'll be fine, Keith.' No nothing! Keith was on the verge of a panic attack? What was he going to do? What was he going to  _say?_ Everyone is going to turn back the moment they hear him speak! Everything would be for not-

Keith felt a small hand enter his own, and the soothing voice of his daughter chased his scattered thoughts from his head. "I will be there with you, Daddy." 

Now when she said this to Keith, he thought she meant that she would be in the audience; not on stage next to him.

But he wouldn't force to move, no he would actually fight off people who tried to remove her from this stage.

He would actually rather fight people than give this speech, but here he was on stage in front of a crowd of people, being broadcasted to an even larger crowd he could not see.

He's done this before (scripted), so he could do this now (not scripted).

"Hello." Great Keith, way to start.

His daughter gave his hand a gentle squeeze and Keith felt himself settle with the pressure. He can do this- he has to do this. Just speak.

"You have heard Lotor speak to the masses many times before. He has mastered the art of public speaking and the ten word answer so well that some days even I can believe the false words that tumble so easily from his mouth. I could give you a ten word answer right now. It would be something that would rile up the troops, it would be something that would make you happy to die in my name, for this cause, for the Empire we want to build." Keith took a steadying breath as he let his eyes roam across the expanse of faces before him. Galran and Non-Galran aliens stood before him, their children and mixed-galran breeds alike with them. There was something moving about the picture before him, and Keith felt the need to make this moment as moving for them as it was for him.

"But I cannot give you a ten word speech because no ten words can truly convey the respect and awe I have for you. You whom are willing to risk their lives just for a chance at a better future. A better place for your children, for your brothers and sisters, mothers and fathers, cousins and family. You who hold just enough faith in me to rule and to bring us to this better life. And when I say us, I mean us. I will be with you every step of the way because that is who I am. I am the kind of person that cannot let his battles be won and fought by others so I will see you all out on the battle field tonight, whether it be in the heat of it..." At this Keith looked down at Kore who gave him a quick nod. "Or whether it be afterwards at during our celebrations."

The crowd was cheering, he knew that he could feel it in his bones as the audience applauded him. But he could also tell how the crowd didn't quite match with him. It sent him in a panic. Keith was always better with his actions, that's why he wanted to show the people who he was before he had to open his stupid mou-

"Father, I would like to say a few words." Kore's voice had taken on an edge that Keith was all to familiar with. It was the tone of voice she used when she desperately wanted something, the tone of voice that assured her she would get whatever she wanted.

"Kore."

"Please." And that was the tone of voice Keith was familiar with for another reason. Kore had straightened her back, she had her head held high, and an crown situated so easily on her head, unlike the one that felt like it would slip off Keith's at any second.

"Okay, Princess." Kore gave him a wide smile, before turning towards the crowd, smile wide on her face, and Allura's influence simply oozing from her aura.

"Over a year ago, the Galran Empire under Lord Zarkon destroyed a planet in the Gartzon Region because it had interacted with Voltron. This planet was tiny, simply a blimp on your radar, but to me? This planet was my home. This planet was where I would go home to my parents after spending the day out in the woods. This is where I learned to walk, run, read, write, talk and everything in between. That planet was the most beautiful thing to me, and the Galran Empire took it from me. Like Princess Allura and Coran, I am the last standing living being, from my planet. The Galran Empire took everything away from me and I hate that." Keith winced, this wasn't what he was expecting from this speech. 

"But the thing is, while I hate the Galran Empire for what it has done, I cannot and will not blame you. You all have been living a lie, force feed to you by a system meant to brain wash you from birth. You were lead to believe that you shared you greatness with the rest of the Universe with every planet you took, with every culture you destroyed, and with every citizen you put under your control. Let us face the facts though. That Empire had done great things, terrible, but great and we cannot ignore that." Kore turned to Keith, bringing him forward to stand next to her.

"We are on the verge of another Great Empire, but unlike the last one, this Empire will not be built on the bones of our enemies, but by the strength of our being. We will build this Great Empire using the sweat from our backs and the genius of our minds. We will bring cultures together instead of tear them apart. We will bring in an era of peace in which no child has to worry about whether or not they will have a family, or even a home planet to go home to." Keith felt the change in the air as the words poured out of his daughter, the passion with which she spoke riled the crowd as they rose to her command. 

"We gathered here today as a band of rebels, outlaws and deserters, but we leave a family. We leave the new Galran Empire. We are Galran, Human, Altean, Terrachronian and everything in between, but most of all, We Are the New Empire. We are the True Empire." She yelled out and the cheers from the crowd shook the room. There was a snarl on Kore's face, but it was not one of anger, it was one of fierce determination, of an animal ready to bite back at the master that has kept it caged for years.

"Together, we form a new family. Together, on this historic day, we go out to defend it! Vrepit Sa!"

"Vrepit Sa!" The sound of the crowds cheers were shaking the building as Keith and Kore simply stood in front of them and urged them on. It was only when Keith thought the room was going to break that he gave out his first command.

"To your battle stations! We fight today for the New Empire." Keith and Kore left the room to the sounds of battle ready warriors, it was only when the doors closed that Kore completely dropped her cool and jumped shakily into Keith's open arms.

"Daddy can I curse, I really need to curse right now."

"When have I ever stopped you?"

"Fuck." She said simply as she buried herself into Keith's shoulder. "That was scary, did I mess up?"

"No, you did well, really, really, well." At that Kore gave a sigh of relief.

"I wanted to help you." She said simply. Keith hummed in acknowledgment before kissing her quickly on the head.

"You helped me a lot back there. I don't know what I would have done without you." He said simply.

"You would have won them over either way." She said simply as if there was nothing to it. In that moment, Keith did not have the heart to tell her that it was not Keith whom the people have fallen in love with at that moment. 

He didn't have the heart to tell her that the people out there were not risking their lives for him, for his empire and his idea. No.

Like everyone else in the universe, they were here for Kore.

* * *

"Keith, if you leave me to raise our daughter all alone I will resurrect you just to kill you myself."

"Our daughter, Lance?"

"Just promise to come back to me?"

Keith placed a lingering kiss on Lance's lips then, before promising, "Always."

Lance rested his head against Keith's and just stood there a moment letting them have a moment to themselves before the final battle. Keith let the silence hold for just a moment more before speaking again.

"Hey Lance?"

"Yes?"

"I think I love you." Lance laughed at that, an open, joyful laugh before Lance planted a hard kiss to Keith's lips.

"I think I might love you too." He said and Keith let his giggles mix with Lance's. When they finally settled down, Lance gave a final kiss to Keith before bringing him towards the dock their lions stayed. "Now, let's go fuck up your half-brother."

"Fuck!" Keith groaned out in disbelief, as if the thought had finally found it's way through his head. "I'm related to Lotor."

* * *

"So you actually decided to show up? I didn't think you had it in you." Lotor's voice seemed to grate on ever nerve in Keith's body. "I should have known you wouldn't be capable of facing me alone though." He ground out.

"I could say the same to you." Keith hissed before he could even think. "Do you seriously think we believed you would show up by yourself?"

"Well I showed up to fight you, false king, and I've brought my empire to watch. But I see that you still hide behind that hunk of metal, and your worthless team instead of facing me fairly." Keith growled and Lance knew what was going to happen. Keith was being baited.

"Keith, you can't-"

"If you want to fight me fairly, I would have honored that, but your troops hiding in the brush do not bode well for you." Keith hissed out and Lance was impressed with Keith's intelligence and elegan- 

"So, if you truly want to fight fairly step out of your robot, and I'll step out of mine and we fight like we were meant to." Lance almost smacked his head directly against the dashboard of his lion.

"Keith you can't!" Shiro yelled out. 

"I agree with Shiro, buddy you can't do this! It'll be like suicide!" Hunk yelled out in disbelief.

"I agree to your terms, paladin. I shall see you on the dueling ground." Lotor's voice said before disconnecting from the lions. It was like all hell broke lose inside every voltron lion. Disagreements were ringing out before, Pidge finally screamed out.

"Enough! Keith, for once in his god damned life, knows what he's doing." That shocked everyone into silence. "Lotor is off. He showed up to fight for his honor with a back-up army for Christ's sake he's lost it. Galra value honor in battle and he's already shown up using stupid tricks, Keith has been honorable this whole time, and honor in battle? That's the biggest thing Galran people support! I'm going on and on, but all you need to know is this. For once in his life, Lotor walked into his own god damned trap." 

"Thank you, Pidge." Keith took in a calming breath and let it out before saying, "I'm heading out now."

"Wait!" Lance's voice rang out over the speaker. Keith stopped moving and waiting for Lance to finish his sentence. "Kick his ass, babe." 

At that Keith let out a snort.

"When I get back, we've got to think of a better pet name, alright sharpshooter?"

"You got it samurai."

* * *

"So you've decided to meet me fairly on the battle field?" 

"You know I would never pass up an opportunity to beat the living shit out of you."

"So crude, no wonder you're the false king." At that Keith simply scoffed. 

"We could simply fix all of this if you simply whipped out your mark- oh wait you don't have one." Lotor growled at that and readied his blade, running at Keith without giving him a proper start.

That's a sleight in Galran culture, and it seems the audience knew it, too.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. You can't even grace with my a proper duel? Shall I remind you? First, you bow your head." Keith ducked out of the way of Lotor's swing, his taunts becoming more aggressive with every sleight Keith mentions. "Then you announce your intent to begin." Side step to the right, jump back then role to the left. "Usually it's the person of lower standing who announces these trivial matters, but-" Keith finally blocked Lotor with the sword, going up close just so he could hiss directly in his face. "But seeing as you have no honor, I guess it is only fair that I have enough for the both of us." Lotor pushed off of Keith, moving away to distance himself when the floor beneath their feet shook. Keith looked up to see Lotor's troops attacking the peaceful troops on Keith's side of the battle, initiating the fight with as much honor as Lotor had. Keith barely had enough time to block Lotor's attack, the god damned cheat.

After that it was a blur of explosions, the clanging of swords, and the screeches of the metal ships above them. Keith hadn't had a breath of fresh air since Lotor's battle cruiser went down a minute ago. The floor was covered in the fiery debris of ships from both sides, but Keith kept fighting Lotor surrounded by the flames and blood of the fallen.

A blood so dark and red.

Red.

Red.

Red.

Keith felt at home amongst the violent color and used it like a shield. Red was a terrible color. It was the color of the flames that surrounded Keith, the color of their destruction and the color of blood bleeding out from the troops that they could not save.

But it was also the color of the blood force that was pumping through his veins, flowing, pushing and pulling him to fight on, to fight harder...

To win.

"Where are you!" Keith screamed out amongst the debris in which Lotor used to hide. "Fight me! Fight me like a true Emperor would! Show _your people_ the face of their Emperor and end this now! Are you scared? Do you fear me? Has it finally sunk in that you've lo-"

A flash of white, and the slice of a blade had Keith moving, dodging the blow and bringing his own sword down. Keith saw his blood flash in front of him, from the small knick Lotor managed to cut into his arm. He saw more blood though, coming from where Lotor's own arm was severed.

His scream tore through the battle as everyone seemed to realize what was going on in this moment. What was about to happen.

Someone was going to be dubbed Emperor today, but they didn't know who.

"That was for my daughter, you bitch." Keith could hear Lance cackling in his helmet. "She will wear the title of Crown Prince better than you ever have." At that moment, Keith swung his sword up in the air. "Long Live the King." And swung it down.

But they should have known Lotor would not play fair.

Keith's blade was a breath away from Lotor's neck when he felt the laser fire enter his shoulder blade. He stumble back, clutching his shoulder as the Galran military from both sides and the crowd seemed to rush to his defense. To fire at someone mid-duel? To cheat like that? The dis-honor was unsurmountable and no one would stand for it; not even those who had so avidly supported Lotor before.

It was in his blind pain, that Keith missed Lotor being whisked away by his generals to safety, leaving Keith alone in the wreckage with his Empire.

Lance was the first one to reach Keith on the battle field nearly knocking Keith to the ground, but Keith didn't care cause Lance was there.

He was safe and he was in Keith's arms, and together they had their world at their feet. 

No, they had the Universe at their feet.

* * *

 

"You need sleep."

"I need to end this war."

Lance grabbed Keith's shoulder, and Keith crumbled to the ground. 

"You need a healing pod, you need sleep, and then...." Lance trailed off as something behind Keith caught his attention. Keith turned around to see what Lance was looking at. It was the parade of war prisoners taken by the Empire. Keith had freed them all immediately after besting Lotor in their duel. Keith didn't know what was so special about it, that was until he saw it.

A flash of white hair, smooth purple skin-no fur, so close to her body it looked like skin, Altean markings and pain filled purple eyes. She looks like she hadn't aged a day. She was still as beautiful in real life as she was in Allura's memories. Keith felt his knees go weak, and he had to lean on Lance when they finally made eye contact.

"Mom?"

"Keith..." 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: The Birds, The Bees and The Furries


	21. The Birds, The Bees and the Furries

"High Empress, where have you-"

"It's Tamora now, Princess Allura. It's only Tamora." Allura stood to the side of Keith's mother, draping a blanket over her shoulders as she bustled about in sheer amazement. This here, this woman who had not taken a bath in ages, had survived 10,000 years in prison, was sitting down at the mercy of everyone, but still looked as if she was the one that controlled the room. Well no, her energy was fighting against another.

"Where did you go, Tamora." Keith's voice was cold as he sat in the seat of the Emperor. Once they had found Keith's mother amongst the high ranking war prisoners they moved team Voltron and Tamora to a council room for them to sit down and talk about what had happened. Tamora had gone for the High Emperor's seat until she had seen Keith walk past her towards it, sitting down as if it were second nature. No one knew what the look that passed over Tamora's face meant at that moment, but when she had walked past to take the seat of the Emperor, the look that passed over her face when Lance took it was clearly shock. Now she sat at the end of the table, facing her son directly, along with the young blue alien that had sat on his lap; facing her with concealed curiosity. "How did you let this happen?"

"I think it would be best then, if I began at the start..."

* * *

It all began with the birth of Prince Lotor and the destruction of the Galran home planet. The meteor in which Voltron was formed was made with a metal from a dimension far from our own. My cousin Alfor was the one to ingeniously mold the metal to create the Voltron lions, responding and playing with the metal just like it had played and responded to him. We would later call this playful aspect to the metal quintessence-

But you are not here to learn about the formation of the Lions of Voltron, you are here to learn about the beginning of the end of the Peaceful Galaxy.

A rift in time was formed around where the metal crashed onto our planet. I as well as Alfor and his wife, urged Zarkon to close the rift, seal it with the power the lions provided us, but he was seduced by another's ideas. Haggar was the chief alchemist on Altea and quite possibly the best Alchemist in the universe. She was studying the rift, and the power which it gave off... she had gone mad from it and my husband...

Zarkon had always been in love with the idea of power. He wanted to protect things, he wanted to fight and have the power to do so. He craved it so he may never live in fear again. I had given him all those things willfully, yet he was still seduced by the power and by the love Haggar gave him.

I knew our marriage was loveless, and I knew he had taken on another lover. I did not care, and I did not complain for I too had found love in the beds of many of my mistresses at the time, so long that together we had an heir to prove the consummation of our marriage, no one would care whom we spent our nights with. Once Lotor was concieved neither of us found a need to continue to act as the loving rulers. I thought we'd stay friends, but I guess not...

As I said before, he was seduced by Haggar's power and by her love. Yes, her love. At least that is what he thought he was receiving from her. It did not matter though, because her words between the sheets of their bed made him question my good will, our good will, and side with Haggar. He played us all a fool and the rift only broke our- no my planet apart. We thought the rift had killed them with the rest of the planet, but we were wrong. 

The two of them came back changed, charged with the dark energy of which had only just destroyed the planet.

Lotor was born that day.

At the sight of him, Zarkon had shown no emotion.

He went on his rampage then.

At first no one tried to stop him from taking a new planet, it was small and insignificant and not full of life, but it would sustain his people. He continued then to find newer planets around that, and then around those planets he conquered more in the name of the Empire. 

I did not stop him, because I was angry too.

I had lost my home, and the home for my son, I wanted the old planet back, but I would take any planet he would give me that would be suitable to raise him on. 

I only realized how truly crazy my husband had gotten when he had brutally destroyed a neighboring planet with actual intelligent life on it. 

Lotor was five, but at that time it was already too late. I tried to fight against him, but Haggar, his witch, she had turned centries against me in my own kingdom, she turned my own people from me and I could do nothing of it except run to the only other place I knew as home. With the clothes on our back, we ran to Altea in the Blue Lion and begged Alfor for help. This couldn't go on any longer, but the next day...

The next day the Galra attacked Altea. They said Alfor had kidnapped the Empress and the Crown Prince. He called it an act of war... Altea was destroyed that day and I was taken prisoner by my own husband. Zarkon separated me from my son, he put me in a prison cell to rot and let his damned witch play with me, experiment on me...

I couldn't wait to die, but I would not age, Haggar had used that dark energy from all those years ago to keep me alive, to make sure she could always get answers out of me when I needed to give it. 

It took 8,000 years for my son to finally show up to face me once more. He was a man of his father's image and he demanded me to mark him true heir. He told me how he figured out that I had not yet marked him as an heir to the Empire and he demand I fixed it. When I refused he had me tortured by Haggar. He told her to get the marking off of my body, to get it onto his. He told her to do it by any means necessary, but I would not let this stand. I would not let them know this family secret from so many years ago. 

I was so close to giving up when an opportunity for escape presented itself. 

I fought my way out tooth and nail and ran to my lion kept on the ship with my cousins own lion, taken from him during his dying breath. The red lion would not let me in to free it, but Blue... she recognized me right away, we escaped together. 

I thought I would die out in space, but I was found and saved by a small group of rebels. They called themselves the unknown and they had been a thorn in Zarkon's side since he had began his tirade. They were made up of hundreds of thousands of people and with a little political finesse on my part I convinced them to let me stay and fight with them. 

I was there for 100 years, running on the juice Haggar had so easily embedded into my system without my permission. I had gained respect from the group, and from them I founded my own troop, they were made up from Galran soldiers who found the strength within themselves to rebel. 

From stone embedded with the ice and essence of the blue lion, we made our weapons, blades to be passed down, to expand and reform and duplicate with the essence of every member.

We began to call ourselves the Blade of Marmora, and as the years went on we grew stronger, bigger... We became our own resistance group that worked well with the Unknowns.

Over those next 500 years I had become more myth than person.

I had taken a step back then, I had tried to live as a normal member, I became unstoppable, but blue... I could no longer use her. She would no longer fight for me, it was like she knew her purpose was served, so she went to sleep and locked me out for the next half century. 

Now it was around 40...maybe 50 years ago... time moves so strangley when you've lived as long as I have, but they had found our base. They tried to get to me, to get to Blue... it was then that she woke up from her deep slumber to cart me away to a planet as far from the Galran reach as possible. 

We crash landed on Earth in a desert far from civilization. 

Blue buried her way under the rocks, and warded the world around her with drawings meant to protect her...

Those drawings though were like a beacon to me, I could always feel them like how I could alway feel blue.

I cannot tell you how long I was in that desert for I can not remember. It was a blur and I all knew was that I wanted to die...

I had found civilization in a little place called... 7/11.

A women walked out from there, pale skin, dark hair, smaller dark eyes... I thought she was a normal shape and size for your species so I mocked her appearance.

Little did I now she was a model on a billboard, a beauty beyond compare... That 7/11 was where I met your father, Keith.

* * *

"Hey, little lady why don't you come by us?" Voices everywhere. Overpowering and loud and absolutely disgusting. There was the feeling of unwanted hands on her body, and the scent of alcohol in the air.

She was disgusted.

She wanted out.

She reached for her blade when.

"Oi! Leave the lady alone!" A flying fist and a mess of a man came running down the street to her rescue, yelling curses and screaming and bloody fists flying. Honestly Tamora was more confused by his sudden appearance than anything else. "When a lady says no it means no!" She was shocked out of her musing by his voice yelling at the retreating figures of the human men.

"Sorry Miss, I hope they weren't bothering you too much."

"I could have handled myself" She huffed out.

"Yeah I noticed, it's a pretty knife you've got there. Never seen anything like it." She looked down to see her knife from the Blade of Marmora in her hand. She quickly tucked it away in her clothes.

"It's a family heirloom." She hissed out. He gave a shrug at that and proceeded to walk out of the alleyway with a nod of the head towards her and a single 'good evening.' Why she was floored. 

"Where are you going?" She asked in disbelief. Why in all her years of life, even as a prisoner, no one has dismissed her so easily. 

"Home, why you need a ride?" He asked simply.

"I-" She cut herself off and looked to the floor. She didn't have a home. Her lion was miles away and her body was only alive by sheer force of will. All her happiness at finding this store in the middle of nowhere left her body as panic began to consume her once more. Where would she go, what would she do? She had no money what so ever, she-

"Runaway?" She looked up to see the man still standing there. "Well, are you a runaway?"

"Yes."

"What happened?"

"My husband...."

"I see, do you need a place to stay?"

"Yes." 

"Come with me." 

And that was all it took for her to hop on the back of an older modeled cruiser, helmet on her head and arms wrapped around the mans body.

"The name's Jacob, you?"

"Tamo- um Tami."

"Alright Tami, let's head home."

* * *

She was there a week. She learned that on this planet, you need a job to survive, because a job gets you money and with that money you pay for things that help you live like food, housing, water and heat.

Jacob did not really have a job.

He lived in a desert shack and fixed old radio's and "antique technological items" for people around town. It wasn't much, but it was enough to be called a job.

Tamora really had no right to talk since she had spent the last week mooching off his living quarters.

"Damn it!" She looked up from her book to see Jacob shaking his hand back and fourth, cursing up a true train of curses. He brought his hand to his mouth and began to suck against it. 

"Let me see." She said before she could think. She reached out and saw a rather deep cut along his pointer figure. Human anatomy couldn't be that different from her own, right? So she got to work healing the wound like she would heal any on the battle field when a healing pod was not available.

"You're very good at that... were you a nurse?"

_What the fuck was a nurse?_

"Yes."

"There's a doctor looking for some nurses to help around, I could help you get papers together so you could apply if you want." Tamora looked at the man, saw the sincerity in his eyes and found herself nodding in conset.

"Of course."

* * *

It was only through some god damned miracle and bad television that Tamora was able to convince the hospital that she was capable of working there.

* * *

Even though she now had a job and was in fact the better paid person in their shack, Tamora found that she quite liked Jacob little shack- no, after these past 6 months she thinks she would like to call it their little shack. 

When she got home that day, Jacob surprised her with a dinner and gifted her with her very own, new bed. 

"What's the occasion?" She asked.

"Six months of freedom from your abusive ex, plus I needed to buy a new bed for you the other one was absolutely atroucious and seeing as you've truthfully moved in-"

At that she had kissed Jacob on the cheek.

"Thank you."

* * *

It was only three months later when they had officially gotten together. It truly was nothing special. They were sitting together on the couch, listening to music from a radio Jacob had just fixed, taking sips from a year old bottle of wine. Jacob had turned to her and in no uncertain terms simply said, "I'm going to kiss you now."

"I would like it if you did."

* * *

They had lived in that happy relationship for 8 months, but Tamora... she felt like she was living a lie.

They have done everything, they have fought, laughed, danced, cried, raged and loved each other since the moment they met. She has been making love to him for oh so long, but he has never actually seen her, he has never known her true story. He has never seen her true face and Tamora has not seen it since she had landed on his blasted planet. 

She would tell him tonight, by god she would tell him tonight.

She wanted to choke up her queasiness to nerves.

* * *

"Jacob, it's time I tell you about my life before I met you."

"It's okay, I always knew this talk was coming. Has your mob husband found-"

"I'm an alien."

"What?"

Their conversation moved on rather one sided from there as Tamora told her whole story from start to finish, Jacob sitting silently in front of her, not saying a word, barely moving and barely blinking. When Tamora's tale had ended, they just sat in silence for what might have been minutes or hours when finally Jacob spoke.

"Do you really look like this?"

"No."

"May I see the true you?" Now Tamora was nervous. She didn't look human. Hell she had small velvet like hair over her entire body. Jacob wasn't going to love her like that. He wouldn't want her, she'd have to run she'd have to leave, she'd-. "Please? Tami?"

She couldn't say no to him, and as she shifted back into her true appearance she heard Jacob gasp in disbelief.

"I know I must look absolutely hid-"

"You're beautiful." 

Now Tamora was floored. Jacob simply held his arms out and brought her closer to him in a hug. He pulled her into his lap and nuzzled his head into her neck. "I've been in love with you for months Tami, do you seriously believe the fact that you weren't from Earth would scare me away? I've seen you without coffee." He teased and it was enough to make Tamora laugh.

"Please, my real name is Tamora, call me that."

"Of course Tamora, of course." 

Tamora would never hide herself while in that house again. 

It was a month later when she would tell Jacob of their child.

* * *

Giving birth to Keith was a pain in the ass because she couldn't have just had Keith at home where she planned to have him. No she didn't go into labor in the safety of her home where she could morph to have a bigger birth canal so everything would be less painful.

Oh no.

Keith decided to come a week early while she was shopping at 7/11 at 3 in the morning because she was craving Oreos and wouldn't take no for an answer so she snuck out without Jacobs knowledge to go get them and now?

Now she regrets it.

Especially since these three teenagers, whom Tamora would think were absolutely lovely later on in life when her mind wasn't clouded sheer annoyance, were there with her, calling her an ambulance and trying to make her life easier.

They didn't know they weren't making her life easier. They had called for a doctor, for an ambulance, for her husband so of course they had to go to the hospital where she had to give as un-alien like a birth as possible.

God how did humans do it and not die?

"You have a son." The nurse had said simply, and the cries of her baby boy rang out in the hospital room and it only took Tamora that moment to realize something. This was why women went through so much pain and suffering on this planet, why they got pregnant and gave birth knowing the pain they would have to go through.

They went through all that bull fuckery to hold this 5 lbs lump of human deformity.

And honestly?

Tamora would do it all over again.

* * *

 

"They're coming."

"Who?"

"Zarkon's troops."

"How do you know?"

"Blue sent me a signal."

"But I thought she didn't talk to you anymore."

"Well she didn't- doesn't! I don't know Jacob, but she gave me a common curtesy warning! They'll be here within the week if I don't leave."

"Mama?" The hushed arguments stopped as the voice of their lovely 5 year old son rang from down the hall. Tamora shared a look with Jacob, and with the nod of his head, she knew that their argument was over.

She went down the hallway to answer her sons cry.

"Mama? What's going on?" He asked simply rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"Nothing baby, go back to sleep alright? Go back to sleep..." She tried to keep the panic out of her voice as she ran her fingers soothingly through Keith's hair.

"Can you sing?"

"Of course, baby, of course." She said as she hummed her favorite song to her son, her chosen child.

The mark she placed on his thigh, that first week out of the hospital proving the fact that he was her chosen son.

She loved him.

In a way that she couldn't bring herself to love her other child.

She was ashamed of it, but she couldn't help it.

"I love you, Keith. Remember that alright? Know that no matter what I do, I do it for you. I wish I could stay here with you forever. I want to be here for you, for everything life will bring you, but sometimes we can't get what we want. But promise me, you will always remember that I love you." She whispered.

But of course Keith was already asleep and didn't hear anything she said.  

* * *

 

That night, Tamora left on a pod stollen from the galaxy garrison.

She never returned back to Earth.

* * *

"So I was on the run once again. No place was safe, no group of people could be trusted... all I knew was I had to keep Zarkon as far away from Earth as possible. As far away from you... I never thought I would ever see you again." At that Tamora stopped speaking. She cleared her throat and looked to the side, away from her sons prying eyes.

"How did you end up back here?" Tamora looked back up to see the blue alien on her son's lap starring back at her, more intensely than any interrogator before.

"When I heard of the rebirth of Voltron, I felt the time for running was over. Zarkon was dead, Lotor was off balance and the universe was finally strong enough to fight back. I stopped running then, and put all my efforts into being a nusiance. I provided anonymous tips on the Galran forces, I helped some prisoners escape, but I worked alone, so I had no one there to help me when I was cornered. I was taken prisoner about 3 months ago, I was only moved to this prison I believe a week ago, when one of Lotor's generals recognized my face." She said simply, holding onto the child's gaze the whole time.

"You never stopped fighting?" Allura said more of a statement than a question.

"Never." Tamora growled with a smirk of satisfaction. At that face, Lance let out a child like laugh. "What is it?" 

"Nothing, it's just..." At that Lance turned to her son and reached down for his hand. "It's just he makes the same face when he's particularly proud of something. I- I guess what I'm trying to say is that I see the family resemblance." He said easily. Tamora found herself nodding along to his line of thought as she let her eyes rake over her little boy- well no, her son was no longer a boy.

"But that does bring up one of my many questions!" Hunk interjected. "Why isn't Keith like purple? Like why doesn't he look more alien?"

"I can actually answer that." Allura said, flushed just the tiniest bit red. "Tamora... you looked human when you ummm..."

"Yes, when Keith was conceived I still appeared human."

"Therefore Keith took on her appearance when she was human... It's weird and it doesn't make much sense biologically for you, but it does in Altea and it-"

"Aliens." Pidge said simply. "Let's just leave it at Aliens. Come on, let's leave the family to get re-aquainted alright? I know I could use a nap on some of Keith's fancy furniture, how about you guys?"

Everyone in the room seemed to agree with Pidge on that as they each made their way out one by one.

Tamora wasn't really confused when the Blue Paladin and the Blue Alien stayed behind.

"So..." She went to say, but when Keith held up a hand, she stopped.

"You leaving really fucked me up." At that, both the Blue Paladin and the blue alien hit Keith for his lack of tact. "But, I understand why you did it. I'm not sure if I'm ready to forgive you, but I would... I would like to get to know you." He quickly amended.

Tamora let a small smile grace her face at that.

"I would like the same... now tell me a bit about yourself, won't you?"

"Well, I pilot the red lion, this is my boyfriend Lance, he pilots the blue lion and this is our daughter Kore." Keith said rather bluntly.

Tamora didn't really know why she was laughing.

"Something wrong?" Keith asked and at the defensive tone in his voice, Tamora found herself sobering up.

"No! Nothing like that! It's just..." She let her eyes fixate on the happy couple, no the happy little family and she let a serene smile grace her face, "I just didn't realize the love of blue ran in the family."

* * *

"Shiro what are you doing?"

"Having an existential crisis?"

"Why?"

"Matt, Keith's mom is hot."

"Yes she is?"

"But she's also Galra, and has fur."

"Shiro are you saying-"

"Matt, am I a furry?" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: To Unravel an Empire


	22. To Unravel An Empire

The Galran Empire has spent the last 10,000 years conquering the known universe, the trail they left in their wake was more obvious to Keith now as he stood in his office staring at the books accounting all of the Empires history. Keith had spent the first week of his rule trapped in his office just reading over the whole history of the Empire; culturally, politically and militaristically. The first thing Keith noticed during his self-imposed (read as, Lance, Shiro and Kore imposed) isolation was the fact that people had died over those last 10,000 years.

No, that didn't quite come across well. People die, that's life, but the thing is Keith had gotten used to seeing immortal Galra such as his mother, Zarkon, Haggar and Lotor, that he didn't even think about the other members of the Galran Empire. It was the common folk that he was paying attention to now, the people who have fought, lived and died in the past 10,000 years. The common Galran person who conquered a planet, had children, who had children, who had children with the locals and who continued to have children and integrate themselves further into the Galran society.

It was those people that plagued Keith's thoughts because... he had a big political decision coming up.

One, he would fight for the people whom he spent the last couple of years trying to free by removing all of his citizens and troops from their planet or two...

He would fight for the Galran common folk who have spent the last 10,000 years integrating themselves into the cultures of different planets. He would fight for the people of intergalactic marriages who raise intergalactic babies, next door to their intergalactic neighbors...

He knew what his position was on all of this, but he wasn't sure if everyone else would agree to it.

* * *

"You cannot be serious!" Allura's enraged voice broke through the corridors. The staff whom have only come to know Keith and his family for a little over a week now were already greatly enamored with him, and went to defend him at the sound of Allura's voice, but were stopped and shooed away by Lance. If their High Emperor's consort did not want them to interfere, they would not.

For now.

"I am." Keith said simply watching as Allura raged before him. She threw a book at a wall, grew in size and changed her skin to a fiery red. She was intimidating, she was angry, but most importantly she was scared. Keith could see it in the way she tensed, the way she looked around the room as if it was closing in around them. It was something Keith was very familiar with, this scared panic.

"No!" It was a scream of betrayal. Allura saw everything happening all over again, her family, her friends, Her Keith and Her Paladins turning against her in power. "You can't be serious!"

"I will not evict my people from their homes."

"Their homes? Those planets, DO NOT BELONG TO THEM!" Allura raged back.

"You're right! At one point they DID NOT belong to us, but now! Princess Allura look around you!" Keith yelled out slamming his hand down on the table between them. "People have moved on in the last 10,000 years!"

"Explain that to all the planets we have freed from their obnoxious race!"

"My obnoxious race?" Keith hissed out and the loud, angry conversation went silent, tension seeping into the air. "You will watch your tongue, Princess Allura. The war is over."

"And I fear a new one to be coming Keith. Now stand down."

"No, I refuse to stand down. These are the lives of my family you talk about so carelessly." Keith huffed out and went to leave the conference room, pausing at the door to say one last thing before leaving. "By the way Princess Allura, I call you by your title, I would like it if you would give me the same respect." 

The doors hissing behind him was like gun fire and everyone went to the races. People were talking, shouting their politics back and forth trying to find a middle ground. 

"He can't be serious! He can't be defending the people that would put my brother in jail? His brother?" Pidge asked in disbelief. 

"I don't know it does seem kind of odd for him to switch sides all of a sudden." Hunk said with a curious edge to his tone.

"I'm sure there has to be a reason for it! Keith cares about us too much to change his opinion this drastically over the past week." Shiro defended. Lance nodded his head in agreement. 

"He learned what has changed over the past 10,000 years."

"The only thing that's changed in the past 10,000 years was Zarkon's dictatorship. The only thing that's changed is the enslavement of planets! The only thing-"

"No offense Princess, but you've been asleep for the past 10,000 years." Lance cut her off. "You know nothing of what has happened during that time." Lance said, bite to his tone.

"And you've been oblivious to most of it!" Allura hissed back just as venomously. "I will not stand for the enslavement of planets."

"Princess, can't you see none of us are standing for that." Shiro said, trying to calm the Princess down, but she wouldn't have that.

"But that is what Keith is standing for! If he was so against planetary enslavement he would not be disagreeing with me." Allura slammed her fist down against the table in a semblance of a powerful move. "Paladins, I need your support for the opposition of-"

"No." Lance said it so simply, with such conviction that Allura actually paused in her speech.

"No?"

"NO." Lance affirmed with the shrug of his shoulders. "I, as Consort to High Emperor Emperor Keith and official Secretary of the Galran state, political ally and unaffiliated paladin of Voltron choose to oppose your command. I will not go against the High Emperor's beliefs and I will not move people from their homes." Lance hissed out, making sure to add extra oomf to Keith's title. 

"Lance don't be-"

"I agree with Lance." Shiro said simply. He turned to Allura, with a resigned, look on his face. "I trust Keith's judgement, we all should. First he was my right hand, a fellow paladin, and a possible black lion paladin candidate as well. He is smart if a little bit reckless, but I believe in him and his agenda to change the Empire as a whole. I will stick with Keith until proven insane." Shiro said with a shrug of his shoulders as he turned to stand next to lance opposite Pidge, Hunk, Coran and Allura. 

"This is complete madness!" 

"Do you not like me, Princess Allura?" The question was asked quietly and with little insterest, but at the sound of little Kore's voice, whom they all have forgotten about, the room had gone silent.

"Why, of course I do, what would ever make you think-"

"Because you're fighting against me." She said it so simply, as if it were an answer in and of itself. "You're fighting against what my family is made of by doing this, and I can't let you risk separating my family." She huffed out before turning to Lance. "I would like to go now Papa."

Lance gave her a nod and held out his hand for her to take. "Of course love bug, let's go find Daddy and see if we can pull him from his work for a little bit. Shiro?" Lance nodded to the door and Shiro gave him a stern understanding nod as he went to follow Lance and Kore out of the room.

"What could that possibly mean?" Allura asked in distress.

* * *

Pidge was the first one of the 'opposing side' to figure out what Kore meant. It hit her two days into their cold war while she was walking down the castle library and came across one of the blades soldiers, a close friend and one of Kore's personal guards. Nothing out of the ordinary happened exactly to cause Pidge her revelation...

All she really had to do was look at the guard and realize she wasn't purple.

* * *

"Allura we're making a mistake." Pidge had run all the way from the far ship of Keith's imperial to the other just to tell Allura those five words.

"Have you thought of a way to convince Keith to free the enslaved planets?" Allura asked, with hope in her voice. 

"No we're wrong! Allura look-"

"Pidge, if you don't have anything to say to me that would help I would prefer it if you left. I don't need you telling me I'm wrong too." Allura said turning her back from Pidge to go back to what she was doing before. 

"But Princess we'd be separating families! That's what Kore was trying to tell us." Pidge said with conviction, but Allura just shook her head. "The proof is all around this ship if you would just open your eyes." 

At that Pidge turned around and stormed out of the room. 

* * *

"Mom, how do you have my baby pictures out here in space?"

"Keith, don't stop her! I've got to see them all!"

"Thank you Lance! Anyway here's Keith dressed up as a cowboy from Toys Story."

* * *

Pidge didn't know what she walked into, but if she based it solely off Keith's mortified face, and every else's delighted ones she would guess baby photos. Keith noticed her entrance almost immediately and proceeded to bring everyone's attention towards Pidge.

"What is it Pidge?" He went to stand up to meet her, but Pidge was already storming into the room.

"I get what you're going for Keith. No more separated families." Pidge said with conviction. Keith nodded his agreement.

"No more separated families." His body language changed then to something more open as Pidge walked past him further into the room, commanding the table that once belonged to Keith's baby photos.

"Now how are we going to convince the Princess?" She asked looking around at all the faces at the table. Lance was the one to speak.

"We're simply going to show her."

* * *

"Princess Allura." Keith was getting aggravated. He had been standing outside her guest room door knocking for at least 5 minutes to absolute silence when he knew for a fact that she was in there. So far three of his subordinates have come to offer to knock down the door for him, but he wouldn't have that. He needed to get her attention on his own. It was really the only way it could work.  

"Princess Allura, please I need to talk to you. This can't go on forever." 

"Please open the door."

"Knock knock? This is when you say who's there?"

"Allura please!"

And finally, Keith pulled out all the stops.

"Cousin? Allura please, you're my family do you honestly think I would want to fight with you like this? Cousin give me one day, one whole day to try and prove you wrong. No! If this next varga doesn't convince you to at least hear me out, then I'll follow your orders for the Empire, no questions asked." Keith said and he waited. 

It didn't even take a whole minute for Allura to answer the door.

"You would relinquish control to me?" She said, completely dead panned, and Keith felt miffed. He was almost ready to shut the door in Allura's face after that sentence, but he remembered his boyfriends loving words.

_Keith fuck this up and it'll be the last thing you've ever fucked._

"I will agree to your plans for this issue, but I never relinquish full control of this Empire do we have a deal?" He hissed out.

"Very well."

"Good, our pod is ready to land, we'll be visiting one of the earliest planets the Galran Empire has invaded." Keith said, turning around without even checking to see if Allura was following him.

"I didn't know we were so far into the Empire." She said curiously. She watched as Keith shrugged in front of her. 

"With Pidge's help my engineers have been able to complete a faster engine on our main imperial ship allowing us to traverse the galaxy at unprecedented speeds. We predict it will help us maintain our peoples with more ease, especially since I believe in a more interactive form of government than Zarkon had." Keith said simply entering the pod after a quick nod of thanks was given to the crew members setting it up.

"So you plan to be in control of everything? Keith-"

"That is the High Emperor you speak-"

"Easy Dalakin. She is family she is allowed to speak so informally." Allura was floored. Keith has been ruling a total of one week, and to already hold such loyalty? To know even this basic crew members name? How could he possibly-

"I'm sure you were going to critique my leadership skills so let me rephrase. By more interactive government, I mean I want to be there more for the people, know their stories more than any Emperor they've had before. That's the kind of Emperor i'd like to be." At that he sat down at one of the piloting stations and pointed for Allura to sit in the one next to him. "It's like we're running away all over again."

Allura was so shocked Keith had made a joke, she actually laughed no matter how terrible it was. 

The ride down after Allura's slip up laugh was a lot less tense than before and Allura was very grateful for it. She was so glad some of the tension had left the atmosphere that she barely noticed when they had touched down. 

"Come on, I've got one varga to convince you to listen to me. Some local generals are outside to great us, Kolivan told me their names are Uuilli and Kiradakash, but she goes by Kida." He said easily as he shut down the shuttle for landing. Allura went to grab for a weapon, but Keith simply shook his head at her.

Allura understood why the moment they left the pod. 

Two soldiers stood guard at the front, they were at attention and smiling wide as Keith stepped out of the platform first. The two soldiers gushed at the sight of Keith and Allura could see the moment the Emperor had turned into her socially inept friend.

"Thank you for everything, but do you mind just, uhh stepping back just a little, I umm.." He said, floundering under their attention and Allura decided this would be a good time to step in. 

"Keith, please introduce me." At that the two soldiers huffed at Allura, and suddenly she remembered that everyone here seemed to hate the fact she so openly disrespects their High Emperor. 

"Of course, Princess Allura, Uuilli is the taller, broader of the two and Kida is the smaller one. She specializes in reconnaissance work, while Uuilli is the strength behind their operation. They are very good at what they do, or so Kolivan told me." He said simply.

"It is an honor for you to say that, now you wanted a tour of the lower town correct?" Kida asked.

"Do you really need your helmet?" Keith asked.

"Do you really need your Paladin armor High Emperor?" Uuilli responded, stationing herself to the left of Keith. When Keith shrugged, she shrugged as well and then proceeded to take off her helmet, to reveal a full Galran soldier. 

Allura was unimpressed.

"Kida, why not remove your helmet? Let the High Emperor and his guest see you? What troubles would we have here?" Uuilli teased. Kida huffed.

"My wife ex-communicating me to the couch for disobeying safety measures." At that Keith groaned and Kida let out a delighted laugh. "Similar troubles Emperor?" She teased.

"My boyfriend threatens me similarly." Keith said it with his hand running through his hair. "Like now he-" And with that, Keith just stopped talking, voice catching in a choking, or coughing sound.

"Keith are you okay? What could Lance possibly be holding over you?" Allura asked. When Keith flushed a bright red, Allura was even more confused.

"Let me guess? Pleasures of the flesh." Kida said and Keith looked ready to bolt until, Kida let out a loud and agreeable laugh. "My wife should never meet your escort High Emperor, they would rule the world." She teased before finally going to take off her helmet and Allura was jared.

She wasn't Galra.

She wasn't anything Allura was familiar with? She was yellow and green and blue and pink and scaley and furry and full of life and Allura was floored.

She's never seen any alien like her in her whole existence in this galaxy. She turned to . look at Keith in confusion, but he seemed to simply be brushing it off as he continued to groan into his hands at the teasing of his guards for the day. 

Allura was confused as to why Keith hadn't made any moves to change her mind though.

But Allura, she will admit to herself later on, was an idiot. She realized it when about halfway through the varga they turned to the main street of what must have been the town they were visiting on this planet. Thousands of citizens, all in different shapes, sizes and colors were milling about intermingling with other citizens. Allura saw a touch of Galra here, a smidgen of unilu there, a dash of Olkari in another citizen and another splash of species she didn't even recognize. Why there were so many different variations of people and cultures it was like-

"Our own species in and of itself." Allura was yanked out of her thoughts by Kida's admiring voice. "That's what you were thinking wasn't it Allura?"

"It's Princess All-"

"You are no Princess of mine." She hissed out, before turning to look back at the people walking around in the market. "Word travels fast in the Empire, we know that you wish to separate us from the Galra, but we cannot allow that. I don't know what delusional podium you have put yourself on, but we do not want to be freed. Sure we wanted a new leader, but freedom? Taking away the Galran influence? My daughter is a Galran orphan, her father killed in a battle against the rebellion before he even knew he was a father. Look around you Princess, this is what our Empire is, a rag tag group of aliens who have been living together for 10,000 years. Wise up." Kida left after that, going to switch places with Uuilli who was guarding Keith earlier as he intermingled with some children who kept on asking him to show them his 'cool sword moves' while he looked like he was panicking. Uuilli looked between Allura and Kida, and immediately switched post.

"She said something rude did't she Princess. I'm sorry, very much like our High Emperor, she does not know when to hold her tongue." Uuilli said with fondness. 

"Why?" Allura asked and Uuilli did not answer as she waited for Allura to form a more coherent sentence. "Why have I not known about this?"

"When you are trapped for 10,000 years in isolation, you tend to miss out on somethings. That is why we enjoy our Emperor so much, as well as his consort. He has shown us that he is willing to learn about us, the older planets who lost just as much as they have gained in this war. Did you know that our High Emperor has been talking to us, every day if we wish to tune in for an hour or so, he has been broadcasting his research on the history of our Empire, of learning about our struggles, of interviewing and talking to the common people of our Empire to make sure we do not suffer." Uuilli just went on and on, talking of the respect everyone has grown for Keith since his rise to the throne.

But Allura wasn't listening.

Oh no.

She was too busy watching the children of this planet, play together as if nothing was wrong with the fact that some of them were Galra and others were not.

* * *

 

"I'm sorry, I spoke too soon." 

"It's alright Princess, but please, trust me next time when I say I have the best interest for everyone in mind, both for my people and yours."

"Thank you, I'm sorry I have doubted you cousin." 

"I'm sorry it took this long to resolve it."

* * *

And thus was formed the Galactic Galran Peace Agreement signed by High Emperor Keith Kogane of the Galran Empire, first of his name, freer of chains, Blade of Marmora Member, Voltron Paladin and Princess Allura Allisandera Goudier of Altea third of her name.

The Peace Agreement stated that the Galran Empire would immediately pull out any troops that were not local authority from their conquered planets. It also stated that the Galran Empire would free any planet that was conquered in the last 100 years without disagreement. 

All other planets though under the Galran control would be subjugated to a vote; become an independent planet, free from all Galran political ties, to become a separate entity from the Galra, but under the supervision of the Empire as a planet-state or to continue to be a part of the Empire. 

Finally, the treaty ordered that all citizens that wished for it, would be allowed to apply for citizenship on the planet of which they were stationed without the objection of said planet. Keith would make sure no family would be separated or no citizen of his would be thrust out into the cruel universe just because they did not have a couple of measly papers in order. 

The treaty went out without a hitch, votes from planets all across the galaxy were pouring in and things were beginning to look up.

Well actually Keith still had to deal with the amount of staggering debt due to 10,000 years of war (he'll leave the math to Pidge), the water crisis in the Thoropium Galaxy, the excess of weapons, the-

The door to Keith's office slid open, and Lance strolled in wearing one of the Emperor's night robes.

And nothing else.

"You coming to bed, samurai?

Yeah things were really beginning to look up. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: Tragic


	23. Tragic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: Earth

Three years. Keith has been ruling as the indisputable High Emperor of the Galran Empire for three years. Do you want to know what has happened in that time? Keith, with a lot of help from Pidge, was able to bring the Empire from the back from financial ruin, he has been able to set up stable governments on the planets that voted to secede from the Galran Empire, he was able to create strong alliances with those planets, set up a stable system of government between the rest of the planets that decided to join the Empire and, he did it all without the disapproval of the masses. He was a damn good Emperor if he said so himself.

And to top it all off, he was a damn good father as well. At least Kore told him he was doing well nearly every week. She would come into his office every day, some days to say hi, other days to sit there with him for hours just playing games and talking about her day. Usually she would try to drag him away from his work, and usually he indulged her, but he has gotten to the point in his parenting when he can finally tell the difference between an important pull away and an indulgent pull away.

The moment she walked in today, he knew this would be an indulgent pull away. 

But he would talk to her, if only for a little while because he needed to finish these trade agreements with the Darbazarr district by the end of the day. 

"Whatcha doing?" She asked sliding her way onto his desk. In the past three years Kore has grown up to be a lovely 11 year old girl whom Keith was proud to call his daughter. She was growing into quite the beauty and quite the princess, the whole Empire had seemed to take her under their wing. Every political event Keith was dragged to, be brought Kore with him whom was honored far more than Keith was. She became a local legend, an icon for a new and better Empire and she took it with stride. 

Keith couldn't be prouder for if there was one thing the Empire loved more than their new Emperor, it was their Crown Princess.

"I'm working on a trade agreement."

"So you can't leave your desk right now?"

"Nope!"

"Are you sure?"

"Positive?"

"Not even for me?" Keith went absolutely still. That wasn't the light teasing voice of his daughter. That voice was deep and melodic and something Keith hadn't heard in a little over a month when he sent his boyfriend on a diplomatic mission on the other side of the galaxy. Keith looked up and there he was, standing in the doorway, leaning causally (but a bit too excited to be casual) on the doorway was Lance, smiling fondly at him.

Keith vaulted over the table like it was nothing and just about launched himself into Lance's open arms. Lance picked him up easily, Keith wrapped his legs around Lance's waist attaching himself to him like a leech. He heard his daughter somewhere off grumbling about how he didn't care about her as much as he cared about Lance, blah, blah, blah.

Keith pulled back just enough to plant a hard kiss on Lance's lips, feeling the way Lance's laughter rumbled hin his chest and behind the smile before he finally melted into the kiss (to the (blessed) disgusted sounds of their daughter).

"Stop! Please, stop! You guys are so gross!" She teased. Lance pulled back from Keith, tucking Keith's head into his shoulder, not letting go of him as he turned to address their daughter.

"Aw, do you want kisses too?" He teased before opening one arm for a hug. Kore rolled her eyes before too launching herself at her fathers. Lance teetered a bit, but in the end was able to catch himself.

"Jumpy today? Glad to see Papa's home?" Lance teased, turning to look at Keith and wiggle his eyebrows. Keith simply groaned in disbelief before unwrapping himself from Lance so his feet touched the ground.

"Sure Lance," Keith said, before leaning in to place a delicate kiss on Lance's lips before pulling back with a smile. "Whatever you say."

"You guys are gross." Kore said simply, sticking her tongue out in mild disgust. 

"But, why are you here? I thought you had another couple of days before you came home." Keith asked. He wasn't complaining, oh no he loved being surprised by his loving boyfriend no matter what situation, but Lance was terrible at keeping secrets so how was he capable of hiding this for this lo-

"I didn't plan on coming back early, I came back early because we needed someone we trusted impeccably to bring this information directly to you," And then Lance got serious, all joyful reunions aside, Lance looked directly into his eyes and said, "We've found Lotor."

* * *

Lotor was the one piece to Keith's happy life that kept on slipping away.

Don't get Keith wrong though, Lotor's one piece wasn't even a piece at all, more like a piece of dust floating in the wind, that's how little his influence has affected Keith over the years.

But it was still an influence Keith would very much appreciate seeing behind bars in his most advanced prison. That was why even after all these years, he still had a Lotor as the Empire's most wanted criminal followed by everyone of his generals. Since the final battle the only ones to remain in the clear are Lotor and Axca. 

If everything today went the way they hoped it would, the two most wanted criminals in the Empire would be behind bars and Keith could start worrying about his third most wanted criminal; a high stakes thief. 

Keith thought about all the joy it would bring him to finally put an end to this as he placed his paladin helmet on and walked into Red's hanger.

"Hey, girl." Keith felt her excitement mix and mingle with his own as he walked up the ramp and into the cockpit. It had been a long time since Keith had to use red for something other than pleasure flying, especially with the rate of crime in the Empire and in the galaxy over all at an all time low. Red launched herself out of the hanger, and joined the rest of the lions to go through the wormhole jump to make it to the galactic center Lotor was hiding in. It was only minutes now.

"Ready to end this, samurai?" 

"More ready than I've ever been." 

"Good, so after this I was wondering if you could me-"

"The wormhole is opening, paladins get ready to go!" Allura's voice cut off Lance and Keith was only mildly annoyed at her for it, but he's sure what Lance wanted to say could wait until after this.

* * *

Keith didn't know what he was expecting from his estranged half-brother. Maybe some guards still loyal to him watching the perimeter, a security system of robots, guns waiting on the outposts? Maybe Keith was expecting something closer to a castle or a large ship, not a shack on a little planet. 

"It has to be some underground base, keep your guard up." Shiro said. Keith could only guess that Shiro was in disbelief as well. Has the Lotor been living in near ruin for the past three years, with no secret rebellion up his sleeve? 

It seemed so for when Keith knocked open the door, all that sat there were two figures, dirty and broken. There was bones strewn across the cabin, probably from some animal on the planet that ran out of luck, there was a 'bathroom' in the corner and what must have been a mattress in it's past life in the other. Lotor was slumped on the floor, but Acxa was still quick to her feet. 

For all her training, malnourishment was her downfall, and Keith was able to dodge her punches and send her out of the shack with relative ease to the rest of the paladins.

"Leave us?" Keith asked turning to look at Lotor, who had yet to move from his position on the floor. Keith didn't take his eyes of Lotor, so he couldn't see it, but he knew Lance was giving him that worried look he always did when he thought Keith was about to do something particularly stupid.

"Fine, but if we hear anything we're coming in." He said. Keith nodded in response before closing the door behind him. He walked closer to Lotor, only stopping when he reached Lotor's feet. He stood there a moment just receiving Lotor's glare of pure hatred neither of them talking. Lotor was the first to give in.

"So the great new Emperor of my Empire is here to great me personally?" He hissed out. "How admirable." 

"I thought there would be an actual threat in facing you. I'm a little disappointed there wasn't one." At that Lotor spit at Keith's feet, but Keith barely acknowledged it. "You've fallen so far. You let yourself go into hiding like rats for the past three years. Surly it's not the life style you were used to."

"Shut up you vile-"

"I thought you had some form of honor, but to drag your subordinates through the mud for your failure. For you to treat your generals, your most loyal like they were sewer dogs? It's despicable and absolutely disgusting. Do you have nothing to say for yourself. I thought when I would face you for this final time, there would be a battle of epic proportions. You have disappointed my fellow paladins and our lions with your lack of conviction in battle."

"You are a disgrace to the Galran people.

"And you couldn't let yourself lose like a prince, so now you will lose as a sewer rat." That seemed to break the last straw as Lotor launched himself from the ground to attack Keith, but much like Acxa, malnutrition was not on his side. All Keith did to put Lotor out of commission was a hard back-handed slap that resonated throughout the cabin. It was loud enough to alert Lance into running into the cabin, gun drawn, only to see the scene in front of him.

Keith didn't pay attention to Lance as he simply looked down at Lotor in disappointment. "Here lies the true Son of Emperor Zarkon, living in his own filth... tragic."

"Babe, did you just hit Lotor with the Kim K tragic?" Keith looked up from Lotor to shrug innocently at Lance. "Babe, you absolute meme, I love you."

"I love you, too. Now help me haul his stinky ass into the lions, we've got a celebration to plan."

* * *

"With all the pain and suffering you and your father have caused the Empire and the whole Universe, a suitable punishment for you and your loyal generals should be death. I say should though, for I am not like you or your father. I will not have the true mark of my Empire begin with the end of your life. Even though it gives me great pain to say this, you are my brother and I refuse to put you to death because I refuse to kill my family, even if I don't want you to be family."

"You will live out the rest of your life on a deserted planet close to our highest security prison, isolated from the rest of the galaxy. Goodbye brother." 

* * *

With the official capture and imprisonment of Lotor, Lance convinced Keith to host a ball in honor of their victory. It only took Lance a little  _convincing_ _if you know what I mean_ to get Keith to agree to host it that night. Lance was sure the cooking staff hated him at the moment, but the joy from their victory, even if it was a hollow one, overshadowed every other emotion. People from all corners of the universe had come to the palace ship to celebrate with them.

Keith had invited the whole Empire to his ball, saying if you wished, whether peasant or nobleman, you were allowed to show so long as you could find a way to get there. 

It was simply Keith's way.

But Lance wasn't really thinking about that any more. He was thinking about the future as he gazed out into the crowd. Pidge and Matt were showing a group of Unilu their technological mishaps, Shiro was in the middle of a calming moment with Allura off to the side of the ballroom, Coran was chatting up the cooking staff and Hunk was out on the dance floor spinning around a delighted Kore.

Everyone was happy.

Everyone was finally at peace.

Keith was thinking along the same lines as he brought his gaze to look over at Lance sitting at his right handed side. He saw the way Lance's blue eyes held such warmth as they gazed over their friends, family and allies all smiling joyfully. Lance's smile still held fond as he turned to look at Keith. 

"Dance with me?" 

And how could Keith deny Lance anything. So that's where he stood, slow dancing with his boyfriend as Matt pulled Pidge to the dance floor, as Shiro was pulled in by Allura, as Kore switched out with HUnk to grab onto Kolivan and force him onto the dance floor leaving Hunk to rather dramatically dance with Coran. 

The song played in the background as the laughter of his family became the true melody of the evening and Keith was at peace. He was so so happy.

And with that, everyone lived happily ever af-

"I want you to meet my parents."

"What?"

 


	24. Earth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: Meeting the In-Laws
> 
> (P.S. this chapter and the next one are lowkey-highkey my favorites??????)  
> (P.S.S. Happy Halloween ye-old mother fuckers?")

"Okay, so Kore's coming home with me first right? She's gotta meet my moms."

"But we've got a dog so why would she want to go with you, when we have a dog?"

"But you see, my Mom will beat my ass without someone there to call the police so-"

"Shiro! Stop cursing in front of my daughter and clearly I'm going to take her home with me and Keith since she is our daughter!"

"Well! You'll have Keith with you! Kore can be my mental support back on Earth! I'll need her!"

"But we want her to journey with us back to the ruins of Altea, think of it as a bonding exper-"

"STOP!" Kore yelled over the arguing paladins. She stood up in the middle of them hands outstretched to make sure she had all their attention. When they had finally quieted down, she said, "First and foremost, if we're all going back home for a visit, then I think we should stop at mine first, then Altea. From there, draw straws." At that she gave a simple shrug and a small sad smile.

"I love all of you, and I want to be there for all of you when you go home, so please... take turns and I'll come with all of you. But first and foremost, I would like to say goodbye." At that the room got sober as the fact that they were all actually going home that the war was over.

Lance was the first to move as he went into the circle, pulling Kore into a warm hug. "Your home first, then Altea, then we'll draw straws, alright Princess?"

Kore nodded into Lance's chest and the room had gone into another moment of eager silence. It was broken by Kore again.

"Can we bring Uncle Kolivan?"

* * *

It took 3 minutes for that plan to completely go to shit. 

They had decided to take one of Keith's smaller travel vessels for it was less noticeable than Keith and Allura's castle ships. Everyone agreed on that, there were no issues with the ship or anything, oh no. 

The issue was that the moment they put the locations of the fallen planets into the navigation system in immediately flashed red for life on Altea.

"What?" Allura's voice had croaked out in disbelief. Coran looked on the verge of tears and a heavy weight had settled into the ship the moment Keith mentioned it. 

"It says that there are a few smaller sized chunks of Altea floating around the main branch of your planet and those chunks have life. I can't tell you what kind of life, but-"

"We must go! Immediately! Keith we must-"

"Allura, it's not up to yo-"

"Let her go." Kore said from her seat by Lance. "Let her go first, it's okay! We'll visit my home planet next, Altea is more important right now." God bless his sweet sweet daughter. 

"Very well, Hunk? Tell Kolivan about our change of plans." Keith said before he turned his ship around into the direction of Altea. 

* * *

Even in ruin, Keith could tell that Altea was once beautiful. The main planet was still in disarray very much like what Darbazar looked like today, but around the planet? There were rocks not really bigger than any asteroid and yet there were within the main atmosphere of the planet and they were-

"Green." Allura said breathless. "It's green, there's grass! There are flowers too oh!" And at that Allura had broken down into tears staring at the small pits of Altea in front of her. Keith sent a quick message to his mother telling her of this planets existence before going to land the ship.

The ship had barely even touched down when Allura was rushing towards the exit, Coran at her heels. They were barely out of the ship before they were removing their helmets and rolling around in the tall grass and beautiful red flowers of the planet, Keith was sure their tears would water the planet for centuries more. 

"It's here, it's here, it's here!" Coran chanted quietly to himself. Soon the rest of the paladins and Kore had followed Keith out. The moment Allura noticed Kore she was up on her feet and taking her by the hand, pulling her further onto the mini-planet. 

"Let me show you Altea." She said with such joy it moved everyone. Kore, being the stress relief she was, just held onto Allura's hand, never leaving her side as Allura explained every detail about Altea to the little girl. She told her of how she would make the flowers into crowns with her mother and which trees were the best to climb in bloom. She explained to Kore what fruit tasted the best and which birds in the trees made the most beautiful songs. "Every things here... except the Alteans." The once joyous moment became sober at that one statement.

Coran went to Allura's other side. "It's alright princess, one day, new life will be here, new Alteans will grow after we are long gone."

Keith came up to Allura standing on the side with Kore. He placed a hand on Allura's shoulder in comfort and together the four of them just stood there in silence not knowing how to fix anything.

Well, Kore knew how to fix it.

"Allura, the flowers are beautiful here, can you help me pick some? I would like bring them to my home planet." 

"Of course sweet heart, of course."

* * *

Visiting Kore's planet was not nearly as joyous as visiting Allura's. While Altea had time to grow and become reborn, it had only been a little less than 5 years since its destruction. Keith was just glad that could not see or smell any dead bodies upon landing. "Daddy, come walk with me?" Kore then grabbed Keith's hand and began to walk. Everyone followed easily behind her as she walked and talked. Keith had no idea how she could possibly recognize anything through the rubble, but he didn't want to tell her he doubted her.

"And over here was where my friend Leithera and I would play after schooling. There was this giant tree we would climb and we'd watch the people go by, over here is the shop owned by Mr. Mortashio, he made the best cakes ever. Oh! And over here-" 

And so Kore went leading everyone through her hometown planet, talking about her friends and her life and all the things the people she currently rules over have taken from her. Another ship landed half way through her speech and a wide smile overtook her face. "Uncle Kolivan came!"

"Of course he did, he promised you he would." Keith said heavily. 

"And Kolivan never breaks his promise with you." Lance added on. Kore only let go of Keiths hand when she saw Kolivan leave his ship. She ran to him then arms open wide as she went to hug him. Kolivan took her from the ground and put her up onto his hip. He walked back over to Keith and the rest of the crew as Kore babbled in his ear about what she was just telling the rest of the Paladins.

"Glad to see you could make it Kolivan."

"I would not miss it for the world." He said simply in response to Keith. He went to go put Kore down, but she only held on tighter. 

"My home is down the block from here." While there was still a smile on her face, Keith knew it was only surface deep. Keith moved closer to Kore and Kolivan, putting a gentle hand on Kore's back as he did so.

"Show us the way, princess." Keith said. Kore nodded her head before pointing ahead of her. Kolivan began to walk and everyone followed. Kore was quiet as she gave directions using her hands before she finally asked them to stop. From here she let Kolivan drop her. She turned to Allura and held her hands out. Allura placed the flowers in Kore outstretched hands, and from there Kore turned towards where her home must have been and walked forward alone. 

She placed the flowers on the ground and began to talk in a quiet voice away from the prying ears of her companions. 

"Hey Mom, hey Dad, it's your little girl Kore. How's the after life treating you? I hope everything's going well in paradise and you don't miss me too much.  I miss you guys though, I miss you so, so much. I think about you all the time... it's kind of crazy how long it's been, um..." Kore took a deep breath, trying to fight off her tears as best as she could.

"I know you guys probably already know this, but I'm okay. Well, no I'm not okay because you guys are dead, but... I'm better than I thought I would be. I have a new Daddy and I love him and he loves me too and Papa also loves me and he's dating Daddy and- well I haven't forgotten you! Never! I would never forget you, but you need to know that I've found a new home. Mom, Dad I'm a Princess and my Daddy is the High Emperor and he's been trying to figure out a way to ask my Papa to marry him for months now, but shh he's not supposed to know. Papa has also been trying to figure out a way to ask Daddy to marry him, but he's also not supposed to know. They're really funny aren't they?" Kore asked between a laugh that sounded more like a sob. She was crying, when did that happen? It didn't matter though now, as the smile on her face was true as she finally said, "I just want you to know... I love you, I miss you, and I'm happy."

She stood there a second longer to compose herself a bit before moving back towards her new family. "So this is-was my home. I learned how to do everything here." She said, a small wistful smile on her face. Kolivan easily picked her up again and brought her to the group where she was immediately transferred to Keith. 

"You're getting big, princess."

"Gues that means you won't be able to hold me much longer, huh?"

"No, looks like I'll just need to spend more time in the gym." Keith said, and it must have been the right thing to say because Kore laughed and snuggled herself deeper into Keith's chest. She felt warmth encase her as her Papa planted a kiss on the side of her head and brought Keith and Kore into a hug, after that it was easy for everyone to join in. "Kore, I can't bring back your planet, but with your permission I would like to make this planet a memorial for all those that have died during the 10,000 year war against Zarkon, both named and unnamed."

Kore looked over Keith's shoulder to were the vibrant colors of Allura's home planet rested against the grey of her own and she found herself smiling. "I would be honored."

And with that they left the planet behind, Kore with a smile on her face knowing that even if she wouldn't be able to see it in her lifetime, her planet would blossom again.

And with that, Kore prepared herself for her long break on Earth.

* * *

Hunk pulled the longest straw meaning he got to take Kore home first.

Kore walked down the street hand in hand with Hunk who was just rambling as a way to calm himself down. Kore didn't mind, she just walked down the street with him. The Hawaiian houses past by her as she tuned out Hunk's words. Out of the corner of her eye she saw her personal guard. At the Kolivan's request Kore was to be accompanied by a personal guard of his choosing for protection. He was a fine young cadet, and nothing was wrong with him, but Kore and her fathers both believed it would be a bit much considering she would be accompanying the Paladins from Voltron. Kolivan however asked her to go along with it, to put the empire at peace knowing she would actually be safe-safe, especially considering she was on a foreign planet they had no relations to.

"And here we are." Kore brought herself out of her thoughts when she felt Hunk stop moving next to her. Kore looked from Hunk to the small one story house in front of them. It was a faded green wooden house with a rather large house decorated by lovely pink flowers and vines. The more Kore looked at the house, the more she realized it felt so familiar because somehow, it oozed the same essence Hunk did. It took Kore a minute to realize they hadn't moved.

"Come on, Uncle Hunk." Kore said quietly as she began to drag Hunk behind her towards the front door. Hunk was quiet next to her as they simply stood there. Kore needed to fix this. "Pros."

"What?"

"What are the pros?" Kore asked urging Hunk to speak.

"I get to see my moms?"

"Cons?"

"I'll be grounded forever?" And at that Kore laughed.

"You're an adult now, I don't think they can ground you." She said with a small smile. 

"I guess you're right, honey bun. Alright, let's do this." Hunk said.

"On three." Kore said bringing Hunk's and her hand up to the door. "One... two... three!" 

It didn't even take ten seconds for the door to be opened and Hunk to be encased by the warm, familiar embrace of his moms. It smelled like cookies, his mother's favorite perfume, the ocean from the backyard and the flowers that surrounded their home. It was so warm and so, so nice and Hunk hadn't even realized he was crying until he felt the wetness against his mothers shirt.

Kore just watched on from the side as her Uncle was welcomed home, paying attention to his state of mind, getting ready to jump in at the drop of a hat.

Too bad her guard decided to ruin the moment by loudly clearing his voice.

"Oh shit that's an alien?" The smaller of the two women said causing Kore's guard to growl a little.

"Do not treat her so disrespectfully! You are in the presence of the Imperial Crown Princess of the-" Kore cut him off with a jab to the gut.

"Why would you ruin their moment!" She hissed out. "Now you're going to draw other people's attention by your outburst." 

"Hunk, that's a blue person with four eyes and fur." The other woman said and the cadet growled once more.

"You know what? Moms let's go inside!" Hunk said rather quickly as he pushed his mother's into the house. Kore went to follow him in, but turned around last minute to look at her guard.

"You need to calm down you know? I get it, you want to protect me and want me to receive the honor and attention my status commands, but these visits and meetings aren't for me." Kore said turning to her guard.

"I'm sorry for my outburst."

Kore gave him a wide, welcoming smile. "It's okay, just please don't do that again. Why don't you guard the door to make sure more humans don't come here unannounced I'm sure Uncle Hunk will be enough security inside." Kore suggested.

"Very well, Crown Princess."

"Thank you." 

After that, Kore closed and locked the door behind her, following the voices of loud chatter into a living room that was more couch cushion than anything else. The only actual furniture furniture in the whole room was a coffee table with an entire platter of cookies on it. Kore was not surprised this was Hunk's home. When noticed her, he waved her over to sit next to him, facing his moms.

When Hunk began to talk about his adventures out in space, Kore focused less on his words, and more on his mannerisms. When Hunk was nervous, she would take his hand and lean against him comfortingly, when he was excited she would urge him on to talk about those moments, when he looked like he couldn't push through, she was there humming her comforting song until he could continue.

"And I guess that's where Kore comes in." At the mention of her name Kore was shocked out of her comforts. 

"Pardon?" She asked.

"Is it true that your home..." The taller of the two of them asked.

"Yes, but I-" Kore didn't know how she ended up in the woman's lap, but Kore went from sitting on the couch next to Hunk to being pulled over a table to land her in the arms and lap of Hunks mom.

"Oh! Sweety, you poor thing! You're ours now, don't worry!" She mumbled into Kore's head as she just ran her fingers through Kore's hair.

"Mom!" Hunk huffed out in disbelief. "You can't just take Kore!"

"And why not? She's mine now, Hunk you have a sister."

"Because she already has a Dad! My good friend Keith? Most powerful man in the whole god damn universe and complete pushover when it comes to his daughter and my best friend, his boyfriend and eventual husband Lance? They're her parents!" Hunk huffed out. That didn't seem to stop Hunk's Mom from running her fingers comfortingly through Kore's hair.

"Well, you're friends with this Keith right? And I know you're very good friends with Lance." His mother said simply. "So, she's your niece, so she'll be our grand niece. A part of the family!"

"Really?" Kore asked. To be so easily accepted into a family? So quickly?

"Of course! I am Amelia and my wife over there is Leilani, but most people call her Lani." Amelia said a soft smile on her face. Kore looked from Amelia to Lani. When her eyes connected with Lani, she smiled softly at Kore before giving her a steady nod.

"Amelia why don't we show Kore how to make a couple of family recipes, and she could tell us more about herself?" She said and Kore let a wide smile encompass her face. 

"Oh, I'm sure Uncle Hunk has taught me all the family recipe's by now, but I think cooking in a real Kitchen... I think that would be fun." She smiled as she got off of Amelia's lap to walk towards the kitchen. 

And from there conversation flowed easily. Kore talked about everything from her life living in the castle, to meeting her father, to playing pranks with Pidge. Hunk was removing cookies from the oven by the time Kore got to his pros and cons list.

"I know in hindsight that list is something trivial, but I cannot tell you how much it has helped me in life. That little pros and cons list helped me find a family, a new life when I thought I would never have another chance at it. It was so much more to me than a way to cope with decision making, it was a way to help me move past my trauma." 

"Oh no Kore." Hunk said as he put down the cookie tray. "Don't say stuff like that, you'll make me cry! Oh no! No baby, I'm crying!" He said as he reached out to hug her.

"Oh Uncle Hunk!" Kore said tears in her eyes and smile on her face. She hugged Hunk close to her. "You're so important to me. Your silly list and your cookies and everything about you is so, so important. You're so much more than you think! You're my caring Uncle and I love you."

"Oh Kore I love you too."

"Please remember that? Please remember you're important."

* * *

Visiting Pidge's family was a lot different from visiting Hunk's family because unlike Hunk, Pidge was not going home alone. Pidge had her father and her brother with her, so while Kore wasn't necessarily as needed, she would be there first and foremost for her Aunt Pidge. Kore was silent on her walk there simply looking at the nice houses in the suburban area in which Pidge lived as the three Holts kept on chattering on and on about something Kore only mildly understood. By the look on her guards face, he had no idea what they were talking about. 

Kore stifled a laugh as they rounded the corner and ran up to a house unlike any other on the street. While most houses on this street were classical Victorian, Pidge's house was decked to the nines in what Kore assumed was environmentally friendly and electronically advanced panels. It was a technological mess, but everything about it fit with Pidge's aesthetic perfectly. Kore was happy to stand by the side when she was knocked off her socks.

Something furry, droolly, smelly and absolutely adorable landed directly onto Kore's chest. Its fur was soft and his smile wide as he kept on licking at her face and barking happily, and Kore was sure Pidge was having an excellent reunion, but all Kore cared about was-

"Who is this divine creature?" Kore asked in awe. This little fluffy creature, a bundle of joy, this was so pure, so good.

"That's our dog Bae Bae." Pidge said. Kore noticed Pidge's Mother go quiet, but paid no mind to it.

"Dog? Bae Bae?" At that Bae Bae began to bounce and like more at Kore's face and Kore was just grateful her guard had not stopped anything. Kore had been on Earth a total of 48 hours and she already knew that dogs were the best god damned thing on this planet. "Bae Bae, you are marvelous!" She said a smile on her face as Pidge's Mom began to usher everyone into her house, guard, dog kore and all. 

Pidge, her father and Matt easily held conversation with Mrs. Holt leaving Kore to spend most of her time playing with Bae Bae and forcing her guard to play with them. It was an hour into the dinner when her guard off handedly said, "You're handling 'aliens' really well."  Kore was about to enter a very intense rant about interrupting family reunions when Mrs. Holts laugh cut her off.

"My husband always said there was life out there and I guess, when you've been living with these fanatics-"

"We resent that!"

"For years, you just end up believing their mental ideas." She said a smile on her face, warm and welcoming. 

"Yeah, the longer you stay with Aunt Pidge the more you start to believe in the impossible." Kore said, wide, mischievous smile on her face. 

"And we're constantly working on achieving the impossible, aren't we Smurfette?" Pidge asked, equally mischievous smile on her face. 

"I don't know who you guys are screwing over but I'm in." Matt said leaning over the table to create a small little niche with Pidge and Kore.

"What you'll be doing, will it be illegal?" Mrs. Holt asked with a resigned tone to her voice.

"I don't know, Crown Princess of the esteemed Imperial Galran Empire, Kore, first of her name daughter of the High Emperor Keith Kogane first of his name, what do you think?" Pidge asked as Kore began to snicker.

"Crown Princess?" Mrs. Holt hissed out in disbelief, but it was too late, because Kore was already snickering.

"I do declare, that from this day forward Pidge Gunderson, also known as Katie Holt, will have a never ending political pardon from the Empire." Everyone else in the Holt family began to protest, but it was already to late. "Make a note of that, won't you cadet?" 

Pidge's cackling could be heard throughout the town.  

* * *

Kore basically attached herself to Shiro's arm as they walked through the busy Manhattan streets trying to blend in as best as she could. "We're in SoHo baby girl, no one would look twice at a bit of blue hair." He tried to tease, but Kore knew the light tone in his voice was not directed at easing Kore's nerves. 

Kore knew it was a coping mechanism to force the thought of his constantly changing neighborhood from his mind. How did she know this? Every other sentence showed her what was truly on his mind.

"Joe changed the sign on his pizzeria."

"They replaced that gallery with a bookstore."

"There used to be a movie theatre over here."

"I wonder if Billy still owns the bar by Canal." 

It was depressing. Honestly. That's why Kore had attached herself to him, as if to merge herself with him, as if to give her essence, her calm and just shove it into Shiro. 

"This is the building. It looks just like how I remember." Score one for Shrio. finally something that hasn't changed.

"Excuse me sir, where are you going." The had entered the building and didn't think they would have to deal with the doorman, "Sir, this is a private building, do you need help with something."

Kore's blood had run cold. They hadn't planned for this. They weren't prepped for the doorman. They didn't even think about a doorman! What kind of idiots were they? How were they going to get past him without bringing attention to themselves?

"We... um, we're-" Shiro was looking around for an answer, while trying to keep himself from being recognized. It wasn't going well.

"We're here with the Galaxy Garrison. We wish to speak with a Ms. Takashi Aiko about her son, Captain Takashi Shirogane. Recent news about his mission has come to light and we wish to discuss it with her before it goes to the public." Her royal body guard said it with such ease. It was as if he actually knew what he was talking about. He was acting as if he wasn't purple, as if he did not have claws!

"Can I get some identification on that?" Kore was shocked into silence as her guard simply handed over a white sheet of paper with ease. What was going on? How was he keeping his cool. This can't possibly wor-

"I see, she's not going to be pleased to see you, but you can go right ahead." What? 

Wait.

What?

Kore's guard simply gave the doorman a nod before confidently and calmly walking towards the elevator. Kore and Shiro followed him in a haze and all Kore could think was.

Well, it's time she got to know her guard a little better.

"What was that?" She hissed in a mix of disbelief and delight as they entered the elevator.

"Secretary of Technological Advancement of the Galran Empire, Pidge Gunderson and the Secretary of State Lance McClain believed that we would run into some form of trouble like this so they along with the help of Cheif Technical Advisor Hunk Garett began a project to prepare for it. They invented these cloaks as a way to help us, uniquely skinned aliens blend in and a card that allowed me to project what I wanted onto it. They called it Project Tardis and-" But before he could continue talking Shiro cut them off a string of curses.

"Unbelievable... those nerds... I'm going to kill them..." Kore didn't really pay attention to his mumbling though as her guard had her full attention. 

"I like you, what's your name."

"It is Ellias, Crown Prince-"

"Yeah, no we're not going to do that." She waved him off quickly. "I like your spunk Ellias, I like it a lot. So if you're going to be my personal guard for the rest of my life-"

"You're personal guard-"

"Then you gotta start calling me Kore." She said. The elevator dinged signaling they've reached their wanted floor, but honestly all three of them were too preoccupied with their own thoughts to even think about it.

"Crown Princess-"

"Come on, Ellias, my man. I like your spunk, I like you, my dude, you got attitude, you got confidence. If we're going to still be doing this duo mission thing, I'm gonna need you to be straight with me. We'll break your ice shell eventually, so for now, we'll start with the name. Sound good?" She asked elbowing him in the side. 

"I don't think-"

"Just listen to her. Please, she won't stop until you agree to her demands." Shiro sighed.

"I- very well. Kore it is then."

"Sounds very good Ellias. Now, back to you Shiro. You ready?" She asked wide smile on her face. 

Shiro didn't even have a chance to answer as he was cut off with loud swearing in a language Kore could not understand mixed with English words she knew she was to never repeat ever. Shiro simply looked at her with a resigned face and Kore knew.

He wasn't ready.

But did she give a single fuck?

Absolutely not. 

"Come on it can't be that bad." Kore was wrong.

Kore was so, so, so wrong. Shiro's mother opened the door in a rage waving around a wooden spoon as she answered the door and nearly smacked Kore with it, if not for Ellias, Kore would have been smacked in the face with the spoon. 

"You freaks take my son and bring a god damned alien to my door! I will fucking kill you! I will murder you in your sleep and spread your ashes- oh." Ah, so she's finally seen Shiro. "You fucking..." She caught off as she yanked Shiro into a hug.

"I should give you a bed time all over again! I thought you've grown up enough, but no! Fraternizing with aliens! I will never let you leave this apartment again!" And his mother went on and on, fussing over Shiro as she dragged him through the door. She went to close it behind them when Shiro sent one pleading look towards Kore and well, she couldn't let that stand.

"Oh hell no." Kore's pretty sure she broke her foot stopping that door, but she didn't care, so long as she got her way into that apartment and to Shiro's side. "Ellias stand in the hallway, I don't think she can handle another alien."

"No problem."

"That was far too easy."

"I fear that if she went after you again I would not be able to control myself; I'd honestly throw her through a window and seeing as we're on the thirteenth floor..." Kore let out a puff of laugh before giving him a nod.

"Thanks Ellias. I owe you."

"Stay safe, Kore." 

Kore was barely in the living room when something was being thrown at her. She ducked out of the way just in time. The woman was speaking in rapid fire Japanese going from angrily yelling at Kore to Shiro to back at Kore. Shiro was simply trying to calm her down enough for Kore to approach him. 

Well forget about that. Kore trained with Voltron for the past two years (understatement), she can handle an angry Japanese woman who lives in SoHo (also an understatement). Kore barely dodged a vase as she got in front of Shiro.

"You will cease this behavior!" She yelled out. "Your son ahs been through enough and all he wants to do is talk to you!"

"Blue devil! You took him from me didn't you!"

"Silence yourself I would never do anything to harm your son, I love my Uncle Shiro." Kore hissed out. She was nearly growling when she said her next words, "You will sit down on that couch and listen to your son talk about the war he has lived through and survived to come home to you while I sit with him and try to keep his PTSD at bay. Understand? And you will listen to every word, or so help me I will-"

"Enough!" Shiro hissed out, putting a hand on Kore to move her from in front of him and closer to the couch. "You, go sit down, I'll need it and Mom. Please let me speak, let us speak." 

Kore didn't know what she was expecting, well mostly she was expecting to be thrown out, but when Shiro's mother let a small smirk grace her face, Kore was floored.

"She's a tough little bitch isn't she?"

"Mother-"

"I like her." Kore was floored. "Sit and talk to me." 

And that's what they did. They recounted everything from the moment Shiro, Matt and Mr. Holt were taken to the defeat of Lotor. They were there for hours, far longer than any other house Kore has been to because for every step forward they took in their story there were two steps back in Shiro's health. 

It was terrible. Kore was crying. Shiro was crying. His mother was crying.

Kore was pretty sure Ellias was crying but she couldn't tell because he was not in the room. 

When all was said and done though, the room was quiet for the first time in hours. There was no snark, swearing from Shiro's mother, no shuffling breaths from Shiro and no humming from Kore. It was another minute before Shiro's mother spoke. 

"I'm sorry for my behavior earlier." She said simply. 

"You did believe we were the Garrison." Shiro said simply. "Am I to believe this is how you interact with the Garrison normally."

"They had the nerve to tell me my son disappeared on a mission due to a piloting accident we all know didn't occur through television news. I am allowed to be bitter and angry, especially when they tried to stop my from my work." She said moving her hands to indicate all the artwork, political and otherwise around her apartment. "I am only be a humble curator, but by god I will fight against any form of government that tries to silence me. Everyone deserves the right to free speech, even if what they say is stupid and should be silenced."  She hissed out.

"They told me to stop talking about you, to forget about you and I could not do that." She hissed out before slumping in her chair. "I need a drink."

"I don't think I could have stood back either." Kore said simply as she ran her hand up and down Shiro's galran arm. "I think I would have fought back at every chance I could have gotten."

"You have fought back. Do you remember challenging Kolivan when you were eight years old?"

"Yes, well he wasn't Uncle Kolivan yet, I was allowed to stand up to him." 

"You nearly growled in his face."

"I did growl, not nearly growled get your facts straight Uncle Shiro." Kore huffed out in embaressment. "I wouldn't have changed that first meeting for anything! So what if I was weary of new people, they were going after my family, and I do not like it when people go after my family." She huffed out in a near growl.

"Shiro, I like her, we're keeping her."

"Mom, no."

"Why not?"

"Cause Shiro's already taught me fuck, and he doesn't want me to learn any more curses." Kore said simply. Shiro flushed a bright red in embarrassment and Shiro's mother just burst out laughing at the sight of it.

"I don't think I can teach you much worse than that baby-doll."

"You could teach me it in Japanese."

"Nope!"

"I think we'll get along just fine."

"You're not teaching her Japanese curses, Mother!"

"Ms. Takashi-"

"Oh! Please call me Aiko, dear."

"Oh fuck." 

After a very late night dinner where Ellias was finally invited into the actual apartment it was time for Kore to leave with a new friend and a couple of new words in her pocket. Shiro and Aiko had walked her towards the door, Aiko giving her a quick pat on the head, sneaking her a couple of photos of a younger Shiro on the down low, Shiro on the other hand, hugged her before pulling her away from him, crouching down until they were eye level.

"Listen here, and listen good princess." He said before poking her in the nose. "Don't tell your Dad I taught you those words." 

"Okay Uncle Shiro I won't tell Dad." Doesn't mean she doesn't get to tell Pidge though. Something on her face must have given it away because Shiro simply looked at her tired, disappointed and resigned to a fate he knew he could not escape. 

"Sleep tight, princess."

"Sweet dreams, Uncle Shiro." And with that, Kore and Ellias left the apartment building and went back to the pod docked behind a dumpster in some unassuming alleyway. Together they flew up to the ship they were resigning at, parked behind the dark side of the moon. Kore though didn't make it to the ship as she had fallen asleep on the way there, her mind to busy for her next trip tomorrow.

Tomorrow she was going to Cuba.

Tomorrow she would meet the rest of her family.

 


	25. Meeting the In-Laws

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: To Infinity and Beyond  
> btw, next chapter is the last one and it's going to be really short so enjoy this chapter as best you can!
> 
> p.s. the twist and shout/supernatural fandom ruined Elvis for me so i gotta re-associate him with something light hearted

This story starts at a beach, but not on just any beach or at any place on any day.

This story starts at a house only a couple of paces from Veradero beach. In the yard a fire is going for a grill, children play, another man is setting up a small bonfire for s'mores, a few people of different ages and sizes begin to set the table for dinner and an older man with shaky hands begins to tune his worn out, but loved guitar. It is the picture of familial warmth, but there is something that makes this day just so bitter. 

There is a woman at the sink in the small house's kitchen, washing vegetables to be grilled and mixed to make her son's favorite meal. 

Today was his birthday after all.

 

 

 

And after all that's what made today sad.

For you see this was no random house on the cuban shore, this was the McClain household and today would have been her middle son's 24th birthday if he had not died in a tragic training accident all those years ago. That causes the woman to pause in her cleaning as she looked up at a photo hanging on the wall. It was taken the day they sent Lance off to that silly flight school, he looked so proud, so handsome in his uniform and it brought a smile to her face. She remembers Lance's first and last call she recieved from the garrison, she could never forget it because it had changed her life forever. No. Today while a sad day, was supposed to be happy and that's what she would be. Happy.

"How's life where you are Lance?" She asked the portrait, a fond smile on her face. It might have been seconds or minutes when she was shaken from her thoughts by an aggressive knock on the door. Curiously she dried her hands and went to see who could possibly be here on a day like today. The whole family was already in the yard and after giving a good telling off to her neighbors about 4 years ago, they haven't called the cops since. 

So if it was not her family or pesky neighbors, who could it be.

* * *

"Nope I can't do this." Lance said as he stared at the door to his childhood home. When Lance was in the Galra Royal disguise vehicle at the front of his house, he could not hear them, but now with a door separating him from his family he could hear them.  They were celebrating him and Lance couldn't do it. Nope. How was he supposed to face his family? They were getting over his death, no they had already gotten over his death- he couldn't open up old wounds like this. Why did he ever think this would be a good idea?Lance was a mess, no one would want-

The feeling of a hand entering his brought Lance from his rapidly declining toxic thoughts as he looked down to see his boyfriend's hand thread through his own. He looked up to Keith and saw the way he smiled up at him and Lance found himself calming. When he felt Kore's hand enter his other free hand he felt the world shift. His boyfriend brought Lance's hand up to his mouth, placing a gentle kiss on it. 

Ah yes, what would Lance do without his darling boyfriend, Keith? Probably nothing. But the thing was, Lance wasn't sure if the title boyfriend fit Keith anymore, he might have to change that.

"What is is, Love?" Ah yes, Lance's weakness; pet names. Keith only ever used them when he knew Lance was on the verge of a panic attack.

"I don't think I can do this." Lance said simply.

"Why not? If you recall you are the one that wanted me to meet your parents." Keith teased as he began to run his thumb over the back of Lance's hand soothingly. 

"Can't you hear them? They're happy and I think coming here, showing up after all these years, it would ruin them." Lance said as he let the sound of his family's laughter run over him.

"But, Papa..." Kore said bringing Lance's attention to her. "They love you. They would love to see you." She said mimicking her Daddy's movements as she too began to rub soothingly on the back of Lance's hand.

"I know they love me, princess and I love them and that's why I don't think I can see them. I'd only bring them more pain than they need." Lance said, trailing off into a desperate panic.

"Don't go all Superhero in the rain on them!"

"Kore." Keith admonished before he grabbed Lance's attention once more with a small tug of his hand.

"Hey... it's ok. Lance look at me, it's ok. We can go alright? And if you want we can come back tomorrow or the next day or not at all. Whatever makes you happy Lance, okay?" Keith said as he put his hands on either side of Lance's face stroking his thumbs across Lance's cheeks just so. Lance felt himself melt into the touch as he took his hand from Kore to put both hands around Keith.

"Okay... okay, Keith. Thank you for understanding." Lance said a small smile on his face. 

"Of course I understand, you idiot. I love you, I have to understand you." Keith said and Lance felt himself laughing at that.

"Yeah, you're right... I love you too, you idiot." Lance said. Keith gave him a small encouraging smile before he leaned up to kiss Lance. That was the best thing about Keith, all of his kisses felt like the first one, full of passion and Lance felt himself melting into it. Maybe that's why Lance didn't notice when Keith brought one hand away from Lance's face to bring it behind Lance's back to make knocking motions. Kore saw this movement and let an evil little smirk take over her face. Oh yes her Daddy was a devious man, but she loved him all the same. 

Kore's aggressive knocking is what shocked Lance out of the kiss.

"You! The two of you!" Lance cried out in disbelief as he watched as Kore moved to Keith's side, matching smirks on their faces. "I should have known something was up the moment you said you loved me! You never actually say it unless you want something! You little-" The sound of the door unlocking shocked Lance into silence as he watched Kore and Keith step away from the door to give Lance space. Lance was able to give the father-daughter duo one last glare before turning towards the opening door. 

His Mama opened the door and Lance felt the world shift under his feet again because that was his Mama and even though Lance knew that she had aged, she looked just like he had remembered. He felt tears coming to his eyes as he took in her frame, her caring eyes, her strong hands and the smell, god she still smelled like the roses that littered his house; a comforting sent that finally pushed the tears past his eyes. He watched her, he watched the way his mother's face went from shock to confusion to pure love. 

"Hey Mama." That seemed to be the words that broke the dam as his mother broke out in a mix of Spanish and English swears as she launched herself at him from the doorway. Her screams of joy seemed to grab the rest of the families attention as they all came running out to the front to join in the growing doggie pile. That's when all hell broke loose.

In other words, that was when the purple alien people seemed to fall out of the sky (Lance knew it was the cloaked military ship, forcibly brought with them to Earth as 'protection for the High Emperor, Crown Princess and Consort'). His family once screaming in joy began to scream in terror as these crazy purple aliens were coming at them with strange knives. That's when a booming voice rang over the entire courtyard and Lance tried (he really did, forgive him if a commanding voice  _affected_ him) to hide his shiver of satisfaction. 

"Stand down!" There was something really sexy about the way Keith commanded his imperial troops that Lance simply could not get over. He felt a smile come to his face even with the rest of his family freaking out around him. 

"High Emperor, they attacked your consort and you wish for us to stand down?" One of the troops asked keeping his weapon trained.

"They are his family they mean no harm to him. They are simply overjoyed to be reunited." Another troop member said as he removed him mask, calmly walking to the 'battle field' followed by a smaller unmasked purple alien. Lance found himself smiling gratefully at Kolivan for his astute observation. 

"If they were really attacking him, do you think our esteemed Emperor would simply stand to the side? We have all been at the wrong end of his blade to know he would not simply stand by and allow commoners to attack his consort." The smaller man said, bringing a wide smile to Kore's face.

"Uncle Kolivan! Ellias!" She cheered running over to them a wide smile on her face.

"Thank you, Kolivan." Keith said simply a small thankful smile on his face as he went over to stand by his most trusted general. Kolivan simply nodded at Keith, the two paying really no mind to Kore as she joked with her personal guard about their separation over the next week. 

"It is no issue Emperror, Princess, please enjoy the rest of your visit." He said simply before nodding towards Lance.

"Do you think you can keep them at bay for the rest of the trip? Cause I have a feeling this won't be the last time I get tackled to the ground." Lance asked Kolivan from under the family mosh-pit.

"Of course Emperor-Consort, I am sure Ellias has already given the Crown Princess a panic button, so we will only come if she presses it." He said, but Lance didn't really care about the rest of the sentence as he groaned in a mix of disbelief and annoyance. Why did everyone have to call him the Emperor-Consort? He hates the name. Guess he's gotta change it.

"Uncle Kolivan, how many times do I have to tell you, you were family before we were royalty. There is no need for formalities amongst us!" The sound of Kore's voice admonishing the intimidating Kolivan brought his family's attention back towards the two people that were there from the beginning; the human man and... blue girl? It caused a small outrage as the whispers of 'she's blue' grew stronger in the family dog pile. Their own dog (no longer the loving puppy Lance remembered) casually sniffing around the pile as if there was nothing to it. 

"Very well Louloudimo. I shall take my troops away then, I'm sure you can handle yourselves from here on out." Ellias gave Kore a quick nod in goodbye as he followed the orders Kolivan began to bark out at the other troops. It did not go over the McClain's heads that this language was something they have never heard before ever. 

When the galra had disappeared they left an awkward silence in their wake to be broken by a loud slap, a string of Spanish cursing and finally an enraged exclamation of "Lance! What have you gotten yourself into?!" 

"Well it's nice to see you too, Mama." Lance said a bit sarcastically as everyone started to get off him. "Well first things first I'm bisexual, I'm dating a half-alien, half-human Emperor of the largest alien Empire in the known Universe, I also help take care of his beautiful alien adoptive daughter, who you need to spoil rotten, she's absolutely great. Oh! I've also been piloting one of five giant alien robot lions that form together to make one giant human robot known as Voltron the defender of the universe." Lance spit out in a miraculous breath. When he was met with more confused silence, Keith, his beautiful, sweet Keith, broke the silence. 

"Perhaps it would be more helpful if we took this conversation inside? My daughter and I could help your son explain everything in better detail in the safety of your home." Keith said placatingly. Suddenly remembering her manners, Lance's mother ushered everyone into the house, bringing in chairs so everyone could sit down in front of Lance and his two mysterious friends. 

Lance sat down on the couch facing his family when he felt the panic begin to seize him once more. Lance felt the couch dip next to him on one side and then the other, lost in his own panic he was not brought back to reality until he felt Keith lean against him, his hand steady in Lance's shaking grip. It was grounding and Lance finally felt the panic leave his body when Kore had taken the seat in Lance's lap, resting her head against his chest to hear his frantic heart beat. She began to hum, an involuntary habit that brought a smile to Lance's face.

"So let's take it from the beginning okay?" Keith asked when he finally saw Lance settle himself. "Slow and steady." He soothed Lance. With a steadying nod, Lance began to speak.

"So how well do you remember the day I left?" Lance asked. If he was going to tell this right, he was going to start from the beginning.

"It's impossible to forget that day Lance, they told us you died in a training accident." His older sister Emilia said a bit of a bite to her tone.

"Well clearly there wasn't a training accident. That night we disappeared Hunk and I were going to sneak out for some much needed bonding time with our new team member Pidge Gunderson. We were going to sneak her out when we saw her already sneaking out. We were curious so we followed her and found out that she was sneaking out to the roof. We were talking about what she was doing up there when suddenly a ship fell from the sky. The school was calling it a meteor, but we knew it was a space ship, we saw it fall, we couldn't deny that. We were stupid, so we decided to go towards the ship and not away from it." Lance said to the snickers of disbelief from his family. Letting it fall over himself for a moment, he took a deep breath and continued. "When we got there we saw that Takashi Shirogane, the pilot for the Kerberos mission, was in the crashed ship and was being held captive. We were just about to heroically save him-" A snort of disbelief from Lance's right caused him to to stop his story. "I'm sorry Keith, darling, would you like to say something?"

"No, love. I was just imagining what your heroic rescue would have looked like and the thought made me laugh." He said teasingly. Oh he learned that from Lance and Lance didn't know whether or not to feel proud. He huffed out in annoyance, but kissed the top of Keith's head as a way to re-center himself before talking again.

"Well, my heroism was thwarted because this idiot decided to go in solo. We joined Keith there and barely escaped with our lives back to his desert cave." 

"It was a house, Lance-"

"Barely." Lance scoffed before continuing. "Anyway while there we learned that Keith over was looking into some weird-"

"Wait! Keith?" His older brother Ricardo asked as if he finally solved all the problems in the known universe.

"Yes Ricky, his name is Keith. Anyway he was looking into some weird-"

No! Wait! Go back! His name is Keith? Like Keith, Keith? Keith Kogane, Keith? Your 'nemisis' Keith? That guy you called home to complain about all those years ago? That Keith?" His brother pushed on. Lance found himself confused by his brothers behavior, but nodded anyway. "And the two of you are dating now?" He asked and Lance found himself even more confused than before.

"Yes..? What does that-" But he was cut off by his brother's victorious cheer.

"I knew it!" He hissed out. "Pay up! Pay up! I told you it would happen!" He said as he turned around to the rest of Lance's family. To the shock of Lance his older sister, father and grandparents began to hand Ricky money. When he collected it all, he showily split it in half and handed some to his mother.  

"Wa-wai-wait!" Lance stuttered out in disbelief gaining his family's attention once more. "Were you guys betting on whether or not I would date Keith?" He asked in disbelief.

"Yup, Mama and I thought it would happen, but everyone else just thought you would never muster up the courage to do it and it would just remain an unrequited crush. You should be thanking us, we had faith in you!" Lance looked shocked as he ignored Keith's snickering next to him. 

"But Mama! Even you? You bet in all of this?!" he asked in disbelief. 

"You wouldn't stop talking about him!" She defended herself. It was like a mild explosion of rage as she began to chastise Lance for having feelings. "It was like listening to you talk about that Rosa from middle school all over again! 'His stupid soft mullet blocks the screen constantly', 'he's the best pilot in the class? Hah not for much longer!' 'Keith didn't know the answer in astrophysics today and it was hilarious!' 'Keith missed class yesterday, so I'm one full class ahead of him!' 'Keith keith keith keith keith keith KEITH!'" She huffed out in a poor imitation of Lance having to get louder to be heard over the growing snickering of their family (and Keith). Lance was flushing as Kore giggled next to him "It was ridiculous! I probably know more about Keith than I do about that whole damned Space School." She said with a slight snark to her tone that somehow eased Lance. He found himself telling the rest of his story with more ease than he thought possible and he found himself glad that Keith and Kore went behind his back to knock on the door. 

He didn't know what he would do without him. Without them.

* * *

"So why are you here?" His Papa asked as Lance finally finished his story.

"We're actually here for him." Lance said nodding towards Keith. "With the galactic war over, we've come back to Earth to welcome them to our Space NATO as an ally. You know we need to bring them up to speed in the world of aliens." He said simply. As an after thought he added, "Plus I wanted him to meet my family." That got a smile out of his mother.

"How long will you be staying?" Lance's younger sister Olivia asked.

"We'll be on Earth for another week then we meet with the U.N. and we'll be here for however long those meetings take. After that? Well then we have to go home." Lance said not noticing the way his family cringed at how easily he uttered the word home. "Keith has a blossoming Empire to run and I'm a peace diplomat. It's where we belong and it's where we're needed, but-" Lance stopped talking as he moved Kore off of him so he could reach into his pocket to hand his mother a small device. "This should allow us to keep in touch. It has all the calling card numbers you would need to get in contact with us. Plus Pidge has been working on interspace travel and we recently had a breakthrough! So all you need to do is press this button and bam! Interspace worm-hole that leads directly into the High Emperor's family quarters!" Lance said a small smile on his face.

"Wow Lance! That's really cool." His little brother Aaron said as he took the device from his mother and began to examine it. "How did you even get this? Like how did you get the funding for interspace travel?"

"It doesn't hurt to date the most powerful man in the universe." Lance teased getting an eye roll and a slight flush out of Keith and a giggle from Kore. 

"Keith, dear, are you sure this is okay? It transports us into your personal quarters-"

"No Mrs. McClain it's no issue at all. Plus it's not like you'd be going directly into our bedroom, you'd be transported to our living room." He said, getting even redder under the attention Lance's family was paying him. Seeing his mild struggle Lance's mother gave him the kindest smile she could.

"Well, thank you, Keith. We're truly grateful you helped bring Lance home in once piece." She was cut off by Lance's annoyed hey, but with a mild glare at her son, she pushed on. "We've probably kept you here long enough now though, I'm sure you would like to visit your own family though, so-"

"Actually, Keith doesn't really..." Lance went to cut off his mother, passing a concerned look to Keith. Mrs. McClain followed Lance's gaze to Keith. That man that had sat by her son so sure, and the man that flushed under the praise of her family now looked... almost broken. He sat there without the confidence of an Emperor and it was that moment that she truly realized that this man was just a boy forced to grow up. He was just like her Lance, but something wasn't right. He just sat there twiddling his thumbs before he seemed to get his bearings in order and confess. 

"I don't have a family. Not here on Earth, at least. I was an orphan until three years ago when I was reunited with my estranged mother, but..." Keith's voice died out before he finally made eye contact with Lance's mother. "But I have found a new family with your son and Kore, so all my family is really in this room. I would understand if you would want me to leave to get some alone time with Lance-" The sound of an uproar of disagreements cut Keith off and Lance felt a wide smile blossoming on his face. 

"No! Absolutely not, dear you're welcome to stay here!" Lance's mother said as she got up from her seated position, arms out wide to bring Keith into the most intense hug he has ever been in. Keith was very comfy cozy. "Welcome to the family dear." She whispered in his ear and Keith felt himself melt further into the embrace.

"Thank you, Mrs. McClain."

"Call me, Mama." She said pulling away from the hug, giving Keith a wink. She noticed how he flushed and let her smile grow wider. "So introductions?" She asked and found herself dazzled by Keith's smile and laugh as he shook his head.

Her boy had good taste. 

"No, it's fine, Lance has told me all about you, so I don't think I really need all the introductions. First we have the grandparents, they're all loud and love to argue and according to Lance, they will bore you to death with their war stories-" Loud protests were heard from the four grandparents and Keith looked to the side to see Lance's betrayed expression, "but they are completely lovable," he quickly amended. "We have Abuelo Andy, Abuelo Marco, Abuela Maria and Abuela Jordan." He said getting nods of agreement from the four of them.

"We have Lance's father, an excellent guitarist and house-hold handy-man who has just the right amount of chill to deal with Lance's mother's boisterous personality." Keith said giving Lance's mother a wink. "I wouldn't take offense to that though, because I too am a little on the intense side and Lance might be in love with me so I'm sure he doesn't mind." Keith said getting a slight huff of disbelief out of Lance next to him. 

"Ricky is the eldest brother, he is married to his wife Jessica and he has a son named Anthony. He works as the sous chef of the restaurant you own across town. Next is Emmy-wait no she prefers her full name. Next is Emilia she has two daughters named Zoe and Alexia and is married to her wife Ariel and she is a lyricist for famous musicians and an excellent singer-"

"You two should do a duet together." Lance interupted. "Even if I am not as talented as the rest of my family vocally, Emmy and my Mama are both up to par with you and my Papa is an excellent guitar player." Lance supplied with an easy smile and Keith groaned.

"We've been here for literally two hours and you're already asking me to sing to you."

"It's two hours longer than I thought I would last." Lance supplied.

"I should have figured this would happen."

"Of course, you're beautiful. Why wouldn't I want to flaunt that?" Keith was about to respond when another person spoke.

"What about me?" Keith found himself smiling at the teenage girl in front of him, not noticing the way she flushed.

"Why you're Miss Olivia. You're Lance's favorite little sister. He tells me you're absolutely wild and I have a feeling we'll get along quite well." He said a small smile on his face. Olivia was still flushed as she let out a little laugh and a nod. Keith then turned his attention to the boy soon to be man. "And you're Aaron, a bit quiet, but you absolutely love tinkering with things kind of like our friend Pidge." Keith said getting a nod of approval. "And finally we have the most important member of the family, the dog," and at this Keith let out a terrible sigh, "William Shakespaw... anyway with that I believe that's the family." Keith said looking up to Lance's Mom for confirmation. She found herself smiling down at the boy who had her son so smitten. A knowing smile reached her face as she looked between the two boys and the little girl that sat next to them.

"That's right." She said, her eyes never leaving the three of them. "That's the family." 

* * *

 After all the introductions were made and the stories were told, everyone remembered the dinner they were preparing. The house erupted in a flurry of motion as everyone rushed back to what they were doing, completing their chores with more vigor than before. Lance, Keith and Kore were dragged along with the rest of the family and put them to work. Kore was dragged away by Olivia to help set the table, Keith was dragged by Emilia to help Lance's father and Lance was dragged to the kitchen to help him mother finish the last of the food preparation. What should have taken another half an hour took ten minutes as the joy of the household simply pushed them forward. 

Lance sat down in-between his Mama and Papa and just watched the way his whole family seemed to just swarm around Keith and Kore. It was humbling to see his family take in his new family so easily.

As the sun began to set and the campfire began to grow all Lance could think about was how wonderful this day was. It was filled with his family's cuban food, laughter and music and it was just like what he described to Kore all those years ago only this time it was better.

Because Keith was here.

Because Kore was here.

His entire family was here.

It wasn't until dessert where Emilia seemed to snap and finally dragged Keith over to their Papa's side. "We really don't have to do this." 

"Oh Keithy-boy we really do!" Emilia teased as she turned to her father motioning for him to get his guitar prepped. "Now what songs do you know?" 

"Listen, I'm sure Lance was over-exaggerating my singing capabilities and I'm going to sound like an idiot next to you so i'd rather-"

"Bull! Lance wouldn't do that to- Wait, yeah he would. But I think he likes you too much to embaress- no he would do that too-"

"Emmy stop!" Lance yelled from across the yard. "He's good, literally everyone thinks so, he just doesn't want to outshine you!"

"Oh! You dick! That's it, we're doing this. Keith what songs do you know? Fuck it! You know Hozier? You know two weeks? Good. Play the guitar!" Keith wasn't even sure he knew the song, he was just too shocked by Emilia he found himself simply nodding along so when Lance's father started playing he was very relieved to see that he knew the song. 

Keith was freaking out. Sure he'd sung in front of his family, but Lance's? That's like another step of weird intimacy he wasn't used to. He was about to bail when he felt the weight of his daughter next to him, and the words of the song just flowed out of him easily. " _I have never known peace like the damp grass that yields to me."_ There was a whistle somewhere from the crowd that Keith couldn't really distinguish but he just kept singing. 

Keith felt oddly safe amongst strangers.

" _We lay here for years or for hours, thrown here or found, to freeze or to thaw. So long we'd become the flowers. Two corpses we were, two corpses I saw."_  Keith was honestly charmed and felt a little bit thrown off by Emilia's sheer talent. He felt a little lack luster in comparison, but a small nod of the head and a sway from Emilia encouraged him on. It was like they had sung with each other for years and when they were finished Keith didn't feel embarrassed at all.

"Woo! That's my babe!" Keith took that back. He was mortified.

"Damn, do you really kiss my brother with that mouth?" Emilia asked and Keith felt himself begin to spiral, but was stopped when Emilia continued talking. "Cause that's too good for my brother. Damn you can sing."

"I resent that!" Lance yelled from across the lawn and Keith felt himself relaxing again, as laughter eased past his lips.

"Emilia, we all know Lance deserves the best."

"Thanks babe!"

"At least that's what he always says." Keith added on, wicked smirk on his face as he looked towards Lance. He heard Emilia break out in laughter next to him at the sight of Lance's scandalized face. Before Lance could respond and enter the 'war of wits' they always look forward to, Lance's mother ran over to the group of musicians in a bustling storm of a woman.

"Enough! Enough, Keith? Darling how well do you know Elvis? Emilia, grab the guitar." She bustled as she began to pull her husband away from his seated position, dumping his guitar unceremoniously into Emilia's lap. She dragged her husband away and pulled him close before making quick hand motions towards the two of them.   

"What's going on?" Keith asked as Emilia fiddled with the guitar getting it to where she wanted on her body, playing a quick set of chords to warm up. 

"She wants you to sing her wedding song. The moment you started singing, I knew she'd come over here and request it, she's got a thing for the smokey voice you've got. So how well do you know Elvis?" She asked and when she played a couple of chords Keith was very familiar with Keith eased into the song.

" _Wise men say..."_ He started as memories of quiet humming and confessions of love under the filtered moonlight filled his head. Memories of warm embraces, late night talks and the feeling of just being next to someone at night. It was a favorite of Lance and Keith's because there was no distinguished gender between the lovers, so they could always make it theirs. So that why when he sings this song he remembers. 

He remembers love.

And when he looked at Lance's parents dancing with warm smiles on their faces he saw a love that lasted years and years. He saw it in the laughter lines on their faces and in the grey's of their hair and Keith craved it.

He found his gaze moved without his permission to Lance.

He found Lance already looking back at him, loving smile on his face and Keith knew.

This was right.

When the song ended and Lance's parents took their dramatic bows to the applause of their family, they moved to opposite sides of the barbecue, Lance's father back to his guitar followed by Olivia and Lance's mother back to Lance and his nieces by the grill. At the sight of their Abuela, the little girls gave her a quick smile and excused themselves to find other people to annoy leaving Lance alone with his mother.

"He's exquisite, Lance." She said simply, as she looked across the way towards where Keith sat, Kore on his lap, surrounded my Lance's sisters and father.

"He sure is Mama, I'm glad you like him so much." Lance said smile on his face.

"It's hard not to baby, he's.... He's great, Lance. If you break his heart I'm going to kill you."

"Mama, I'm not gonna break his heart." Well, Lance, now or never right? "I'm gonna marry him."

"Good. I want him." She said laughter in her voice. "But you better put a ring on that real quick, or I fear Olivia might do it for you." She said with a wink.

Lance looked over across the way and surely he found Emilia choking on her drink and Olivia flushed red, wide smile on her face as she gazed at Keith. Lance was positive Olivia would put a ring on it if he didn't, solely by the look on her face right then. But he would let it be for now.

Keith loved him and that's all Lance needed to know.

A passing thought of 'what could they possibly be talking about?' passed through Lance's head as he turned away from the sight to talk to his brother Ricky, but he decided not to dwell on it. If only he dwelled on it.

For at the other side of the yard, Keith was getting the nerve to ask Lance's father a very important question. 

Lance's father was just strumming away on his guitar as Emilia and Olivia were chatting behind him when he finally said, "You love my son very much, don't you."

"I do." Keith said. He took a stuttering breath to center himself, held onto Kore who sat in his lap a little tighter before saying, "I'm going to marry him."

Olivia almost screamed.

Emilia began to choke on her drink.

"Sounds good, I say go for it." Lance's father didn't even stutter in his guitar playing.

"You really think so?" Keith was confused, this shouldn't be this easy right? They've only known each other for a little less than a day and he was already giving Keith the a-ok?

"Keith, I knew I liked you the moment you walked through my door and somehow calmed my son down enough to talk about his war stories. My boy is a man now and I think that's a great deal due to you and your little lady right there. I couldn't pick a better man or woman or anything in between for my son to spend the rest of his life with. Plus, I know my wife and I'm pretty sure she's been planning this wedding since Lance first mentioned you all those years ago." He said with a smile and a wink, his guitar strumming through all of this.

"So you're going to marry my brother." Olivia asked when she realized Emilia would not die from choking.

"If he'll let me, yes." Keith said, and at that all three McClains gave him a look that said,  _really?_

"You seriously believe my brother would say no to marrying you?" Emilia asked as if it were the stupidest thing in the universe.

"Well, I mean-"

"Keith let me enlighten you to something."  Emilia said stapling her fingers together. "Us McClain people... we're insane. So when we find someone who's insane enough to fit with our crowd seamlessly, we put a ring on it. We put a ring on it real quick. My wife and Ricky's wife? They were the only people we've dated that fit in here Keith, and you! Well, it's like you've been here with us for years." She said simply with a shrug.

"He won't say no Keith." Olivia said, an encouraging smile on her face.

"If he says no, I'll smack the shit out of him." Emilia said with a snort. "It would be the stupidest thing he's ever done, and I'm including walking into random alien technology." 

And at that Keith let out a full-bellied unfiltered laugh. Of course going home with Lance would lead to this. Of course.

The guitar stuttered in it's playing, Emilia choked on her drink again and Olivia flushed bright red. "What is it?" Keith asked after he realized no one was laughing with him.

"Fucking unreal." Emilia finally managed to say. "Fucking lesbian canceling laughter." 

And Keith burst out in laughter again causing the guitar to once again jitter, Emilia to choke and Olivia to flush redder. "My friend Pidge says the same thing." He said smile on his face.

"Yeah, she's not wrong." Emilia huffed out.

"Not fucking wrong at all." Olivia commented.

"Olivia, watch your profanity."  

"Papa! You didn't correct Emmy, why are you correcting me?" Olivia asked in a huff.

"Because she is a grown woman, married with kids who no longer lives in my house?" He said simply. Olivia groaned out in annoyance before shaking her head to clear away the unwanted conversation. 

"Anyway, Keith, my boy, buddy, pal, soon-to-be brother-in-law, since you're marrying Lance, I'm going to be Kore's Aunt right?" Olivia asked, looking down at the relatively quiet blue girl. Keith followed her gaze to look at Kore questioningly.

"I mean, would that be okay?" He asked.

"Of course, the more the merrier." Kore said smile on her face. "She's Papa's sister, so... of course she'll be my aunt." She said simply.

"Well, now that that's been established, I have to start working on gaining the title of favorite aunt." She said conspiringly.

"You'll have a lot of work to do." Kore teased. "My Aunt Allura is a Princess and my Aunt Pidge can make anything into a robot."

"Well, I know the way to the beach from here, and I know a certain grumpy brother-of-mine who needs to get off his butt and join the family. Would you like to help me on this noble quest of getting him off his behind and dragging it to the beach with us?" She asked with a flurry of motion before very dramatically sticking her hand out for Kore to take.

There wasn't even a moment's hesitation when Kore put her hand in Olivia's. 

Keith was positive he heard Olivia call Kore her favorite niece before they were half way across the yard dragging Aaron to some far off path that Keith was positive lead to the beach.

Lance and Keith would go down that path to the beach later on that night for some alone time.

If you know what I mean.

* * *

 Keith shouldn't have been surprised when the relative peace of the McClain household was broken a grand total of three days later. 

"Keith!" Lance's mother yelled up the stairs at noon on that unforgettable day. "There's a very pretty little asian woman at the front door who says she's your mother? Should I let her in?" Keith was pretty sure he was somehow dreaming.

"Keith! Darling are you here, it's your Mom!" Nope. That's his mother's voice yelling at him. He wants to die. Keith drags himself from the bed, down the hall, down the stairs and into the living room where Lance and his parents were already enthusiastically greeting his mother. She was in her human skin as she so lovingly dubbed it; standing shorter than Keith, like this she had thick, pin straight black hair down her back and porcelain skin with deep purple eyes, wearing a lovely sundress. Keith wanted to gauge his eyes out. 

"Mom? What are you doing here?" Keith asked rubbing his hands against his face.

"Why I'm just introducing myself to Gabriella and Paul over hear. You're so enamored with their son I thought I would take some time out of my busy schedule to see them, plus I want to see my darling granddaughter." She said smile still on her face before it suddenly turned wicked. "By the way, Lance has been telling me you've been bullying him! Keith, don't do that, Lance is a ray of sunshine and my favorite person in the whole universe after Kore, don't screw this up." She said as she walked over to his side, hitting him lightly in the back of the head as a reprimand.

"Mom! I'm not making fun of him! I'm just sharing some of his most embarrassing space stories with his family. I'm bonding with them, okay, we're having a bonding moment here!" Keith defended. His mother simply raised an eyebrow.

"Oh yes, because we all know how much you love your bonding moments." Lance teased wicked smile on his face. 

Oh.

This was a challenge.

Keith was getting ready to enter into a 'battle of wits' with Lance at this.

Something Pidge dubbed as, rather disgustingly, foreplay.

(She wasn't wrong)

But of course that's when all hell let loose. 

"Mama! Papa! We're home!" Ricky yelled out. Deciding they wanted to have some bonding time with Kore, the whole family decided to take Kore on an adventure around town. They took the biggest van Keith had ever seen and all piled into it, wives and children and the whole family really minus Keith, Lance and the parents saying Lance would certainly show Keith Cuba all on his own. 

They weren't wrong, but it still felt odd to be home alone with Lance and his parents.

It wasn't odd at all, but that wasn't the point in all of this.

The point was Lance's family was coming into the living room through the door all stopping at the sight of Keith's mother. Ricky, Aaron, Olivia and the children seemed to be stunned into silence.

Emilia, bless her soul, was not.

"Fuck, Babe! I want a divorce!"

"What the fuck do you mean you want a divor- oh." Ariel was a rage of a woman as she got to the front of the line, but stopped relatively quickly when she noticed the stunning asian woman in the living room. "Ok, so yeah, when's that divorce?" 

"Hello! I'm Tamora, Keith's mother." Everyone scoffed in disbelief. Murmurs of, 'mother?' and 'of course, his mom's as pretty as he is' were heard through the crowd when finally a little blue girl ran through them all and threw herself at Tamora.

"Grandma!" Kore cheered as she planted a definite kiss on the woman's cheek.

"My darling louloudimo, it's good to see you." She said as she lovingly rustled Kore's hair.

"You look odd Grandma. Why aren't you purple?" She asked a frown on her face.

"I didn't want to scare Lance's family. I thought coming as human would make them all feel better." She said with a shrug. 

"I don't like it, you don't look nearly as pretty." Kore said off handedly.

"Nearly? Nearly as pretty? How could she be nearly as pretty as she is now?" Ricky seemed to ask absolutely no one in disbelief. Lance walked across the living room to put a comforting hand on his older brother's shoulder.

"You're fucked." He said in a stage whisper.

"I know, it's not very comfortable, but I'd rather the other humans be-"

"Oh hush up." Gabriella, or Mrs. McClain or Mama or, God Keith was having a head ache, said. "You are our guest and Keith's mother, the boy is an absolute doll by the way, so what I'm trying to say is, get as comfortable as you'd like." 

"Wait you're not human?" Olivia asked finally.

The sound of Aaron smacking himself in the head resonated throughout the whole of the living room.

"What?! Keith's half-alien, for all we know his Dad could have been E.T.!" Olivia defended herself, with a huff of embarrassment. Tamora sent a kind smile her way.

"It's fine, dear. I'm the 'E.T.' of the relationship as you so put it. I'm actually purple." She said as if that made complete sense.

"Is Keith purple too? Like can he become purple?" And at that question, Tamora suddenly had a perplexed look on her face.

"You know, we never really tried. Usually Alteans morphing can pass down in some aspects all the way to the great-great grandchild, but-"

"Time out! Please! For the slower ones here." Ricky's wife asked. "Altean? I thought Keith was Galtred?"

"Galran." Lance corrects automatically.

"Yes, Galran." 

"Oh, yes, he's galran too, he's both, like me. The purple is Galran the morphing and tattoos are Altean." That seemed to fuck everyone over.

"Keith's got tattoos?" 

"Nope! Nope! We're done! Mom, go normal, they'll figure it out from there." He said resigned to his fate. 

And so his mother transformed into her usual, tall, purple skinned, white haired, purple eyed, facially tattooed self.

"Well, I'm Tamora, the real one that is, and you know what we've been talking about me this whole time! I should be asking who you are." She said with a smile on her face as she walked forward, her arm stretched out in greeting as she went to the front of the crowd of McClains. 

Emilia was at the front.

"I would like it very much if you would call me by Tamora, what may I call you?"

"God, I'm so fucking gay."

* * *

There was a weird tension at the McClain household after that, it was not that it was a heated tension, don't get anything wrong, but there was tension. Everyone was on eggshells with the Queen that had such an important spot in Keith and Kore's life. They wanted her to like them, they wanted her to want to be them. 

They all knew the real purpose she was here.

They all knew she wanted to see if she could get along with her unofficial son-in-law's family. 

To ease the tension, Lance did the only thing he knew that would reunite the family. He forced the alien's to sing with his father on guitar. From there a simple McClain household sing along became a whole event. A calming experience and just what everyone needed to be at ease with being themselves. When Lance noticed everyone was a lot comfier than before he started walking around, getting his families final opinions on Keith, his mother and Kore. He thinks his brother Ricky's reaction was the best.

"Your fiancé and his mother are the reason for my bisexuality." Lance laughed at that before nodding his head in agreement.

"What a truly relatable sentence."  He teased and his brother just looked back at the two half-galra with a disbelieving look.

"Like they're just so pretty?" He said in disbelief. Aaron came up from next to Lance and turned to him with an inquisitive look on his face.

"This you can hook me up with an alien?" He asked seriously and that's when Emilia joined the conversation.

"I would like a Keith 2.0 as well. I love my wife, but like if you got me a female Keith 2.0? If you got me his mother? Dios mio." She said draping her arm across Lance's shoulder. 

"I just want a Keith." Olivia pipped up as she walked behind the group towards the seated grandparents. 

"I don't know how you did it." Emilia said shaking her head in disbelief as if Olivia didn't even interrupt her. "He's way out of your league."

"I want one!" Olivia yelled out from across the yard.

"Honestly Emmy, I don't know how I did it, so Olivia's on her own- wait actually..." Lance let a devious smile light up his face. He just found the perfect way to get ride of Raige once and for all. 

* * *

 

They were to meet up with the rest of the Team Voltron and their families tomorrow for their meeting with the leaders of NATO. Nearly everyone was asleep except Lance's parents as they sat together watching the stars, the sound of the ocean behind them. They were content and everything was quiet until they heard the shuffling of feet behind them. They didn't know who they were expecting to see, but they certainly weren't expecting her. 

"Kore? Darling what is it?" Gabriella asked as she got up from her chair. She walked to Kore and placed her hand on her head as she began to soothingly play with her hair, it was something she did for all of her children.

"I...I... um... You see..." Lance's parents waited for Kore to settle herself. When Kore was ready she spoke again. "I've been calling your son Papa since I was ten and I've considered him to be my Papa even longer than that. So, I guess what I'm asking is that... well since my Daddy is going to marry my Papa and you're my Papa's parents you're going to be a part of my family so can I be a part of your family as well?" And there was such vulnerability in that sentence that broke their heart. Gabriela brought Kore into a hug and soon Paul joined as well.

"Oh darling of course you're our family. Sweetheart you have absolutely nothing to worry about." She said soothingly before pulling away. "if you want, you can call us Abuela and Abuelo, it's what our other grandkids call us." She said smiling encouragingly at her.

"Okay." Kore agreed a large smile taking over her face. "Okay Abuela, I'd like that."

"Okay." Gabriella agreed. She smiled at Kore then Lance's father began to talk. 

"Now let's get you to bed sweetheart and tomorrow why don't we show you how to make some McClain family pancakes for breakfast, sounds good?" He asked and Kore gave him an excited nod.

"That sounds nice Abuelo." He smiled widely at the name and Kore found herself mimicking his own smile. They brought her up to her room, but Kore excused herself to go to Lance and Keith's room. When she peaked through the door to their bedroom, she saw that they were both asleep, so Kore wiggled her way through the door and onto their bed in between the two of them.

She didn't close the door behind her, so Lance's parents were able to look into their room and see the family snuggled next to each other. A smile took their faces as they closed the door behind them and went back downstairs.

* * *

When the rest of the team and their families came the next day, Lance's house became a happy hub-bub of introductions and re-meetings. Kore made her rounds around the family, introducing her "Uncle Shiro's cool New York City Mom!" to Hunk's "Sweet Baking Moms" and making sure everyone was comfortable with everyone else. She dictated a 'civil meeting' between Lance's and Pidge's dogs sitting between the two as she got attacked by their kisses making sure that her 'two favorite earth creatures' were friends. She was like the glue that stuck everyone together and it was absolutely adorable. 

Lance was particularly pleased by the way Ricky tried (and failed) to flirt with Allura for Aaron. Still chuckling at the image he turned his head to gaze at Olivia to see she was having better luck talking to Raige.

"You know my heart is only set on you, right? Cause if not, you're an idiot." Lance turned around to see Keith looking at Raige and Olivia, then to Lance, eyebrow raised.

"I know, I just want to see him off with someone else I don't have to worry about." Lance said wrapping his arm relatively possessively around Keith's shoulders.  That caused Keith to laugh as he, in turn, wrapped an arm around Lance's waist.

"So are you saying you don't have to worry about your sister flirting with a Galran Military Man who works under me as a General?" Keith asked a snicker in his voice. He looked at Lance's face of distress and laughed even harder.

"I gotta stop this-"

"Wow! Wait a moment!" Keith said using his arm around Lance's waist to reel him back in when he went to storm off towards Olivia and Raige. "I wouldn't worry about it, I doubt it'll go anywhere." Keith placated and Lance huffed out once in annoyance before nodding his agreement. 

They stood there together in relative calm, just enjoying the way everyone's laughter- no their families laughter blended with each other and the sound of the sea. After admiring the sounds and feelings around them, Keith off-handedly commented, "You know, it's really nice having everyone we love here."

"Yeah, it is." Lance agreed and there was a moment of silence before suddenly the two of them burst out into a frenzy.

"I need to ask you something-"

"No I need to ask you something-"

The entire family grew quiet as the sounds of their disagreement grew in volume. They all knew where this was going and they were loving it.

"Can you let me finish?"

"No this things important!"

"Yeah, well so is my thing!"

"Listen here you little shit-"

"No you listen here-"

"Marry me?" Lance asked and everything seemed to go absolutely still for just a moment, then Keith exploded.

"You absolute DICK! I was going to ask YOU to marry ME!" He yelled out as he hit Lance in the chest, pushing him off his balance. Lance was openly laughing at the angry and pleased flush on Keith's face.

"So that's a yes?" He asked with a tease in his voice. Keith was red and smiling, but still he managed to angrily huff out-

"I can't believe I'm going to marry you, you absolute dick." And then Keith was launching himself at Lance for the kiss and everyone was cheering. Mother's were shouting wedding plans, money was being exchanged, Shiro was crying, Paul was crying and one of Lance's Abuela's had passed out but all the same the moment is beautiful. When they pull apart they were in a world of their own, happy tears streaming down their face and smiles as bright as the stars they've always chased. They had their foreheads pressed together and it was just them, that is until Kore pushed her way into the middle of the two, joining her two dads in their now official family hug. 

"By the way, I'm also going to officially adopt Kore." Lance said as he brought once of his hands down to ruffle Kore's hair affectionately.

"Yeah I figured you would." Keith said around a wide smile.

In between her two new Dad's, smile on her face and warmth in her heart, Kore knew irrefutable that everything would be okay.

Later that year, they were wed in the solitary surviving rock of the Altean planet. Their wedding was witnessed by nearly the whole galaxy and it was remembered for centuries and millennia to come as one of the most loving unions in the history of the universe.


	26. To Infinity and Beyond

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *In Adele's voice*  
> This is the end... 
> 
> Also like SUPER IMPORTANT WARNING this chapter is low-key really sad? But like that good happy sad, so if you don't want to read this and just leave it at where the last chapter ended that's fine, but the story was supposed to end here and I get it if you don't want to read this chapter, anyways no hard feelings and happy reading.

"No one has ever loved more deeply and more purely than my fathers loved each other. They have been through hell together and on their sagging shoulders they had taken our people and our Empire and brought us into a new age of enlightenment. They had taken a monstrous Empire that put fear into the hearts of every being in the universe and made us stronger, and better. They are adored as much as they are loved... were loved." Kore took a stuttering breath.

"As we all know about three months ago, my Papa Emperor Lance McClain-Kogane of Earth passed away quietly in his sleep at the age of 97. We knew his life was coming to an end, but that still did not prepare us for the devastation we would feel. The Empire weeped, I weeped for my beloved Papa, but the person who shed the least tears was my Father. I had asked him how he could be so fine and he gave me a sad smile at the time and told me he was fine because he knew that he would see Lance again very soon. After that he began to settle his debts, he wrote his final testaments and visited the graves of the paladins of the Great Galactic War. 

Last night my father came to me, a resigned peaceful smile on his face. He told me I was the last one he needed to visit, he told me he loved me, he told me he trusted me, and he told me that it was time for him to finally move on. With a kiss on my cheek, he turned and walked to his room to sleep.

Last night my Father, the previous High Emperor Keith McClain-Kogane of the Galran-Altean Alliance passed peacefully in his sleep." 

The crowd began to burst into loud anguish at the words of their beloved Crown Princess, now High Empress. 

Her Daddy was loved by the Empire, it only made sense for them to be as devastated as she was.

Kore coronation would take place the next day.

They would have his funeral three days later and with accordance to his and Lance's will, he would be buried at his husbands side. He didn't care where, on Earth, floating in space, or 'hell even in a can' as he so lovingly put it. Even in death the thing Keith wanted most was to be by Lance.

At Keith's funeral Kore stood on the stage her brothers and sisters by her side, each princes and princesses of large sections of the Empire and accomplished men and women in their own right, their significant lovers and their children stood with them. Kore had taken her eldest daughters hand in her own and gave it a quick squeeze before she moved to give a final farewell speech to her father.

The man who raised her.

Who called her Princess before the rest of the galaxy.

The man who pulled her from a burning planet, her, to give her new life and love.

Her Emperor.

Her Daddy.

"I do not know how well you remember the time of the Great Galactic War, I was so young when it happened so long ago, but by the gods old and new I still remember. I remember a speech given by the outcast Lotor, to the enslaved public of the Empire. He had said that his father 'built our Empire on the bones of his enemies' but, I can come here and stand in front of you today and say that My Father built our Empire on the trust and loyalty of his allies. How he had rebuilt this empire from the strength of their own backs, and that they fortified it with the their kindness and moral. Every planet destroyed, they had freed, every family separated they had reunited...

Together we have made friends of once enemies and made family from once forced allies. 

Our enemies do not exist now for we have been a leader in peace since the Great Galactic War.

Here I lay my father to rest, our precious High Emperor, previous red paladin of Voltron and loving Husband, Father and Grandfather. You have given me everything from your love, to your lion, to your Empire, to your life and I will live every day in your debt. I love you, and may our stars always be aligned. Daddy, Papa... I finally lay you two to rest."

And from there Kore lit the sacrificial fire signaling the end of the funeral. Kore stood by though and watched the flames grow higher as she was flanked by her siblings, their significant others and their children. Off in the distance, the lions of Voltron roared as their paladin was laid to rest.

As the sounds of anguish of her family mix in with the roars of the lions and the crowd, Kore begins to finger her Crown princess marking, something her fathers, her grandmother and her had designed together to represent a new age in their empire. She pulled her youngest son closer to her as his sobs began to ring louder than the rest and contemplated the meaning behind her new mark. There was a lily from her home planet, a rose from Earth, a Dragon snap from Altea and an ivy indigenous from the Galran home planet to tie them all together.  

She thought it was beautiful.

"Mama, I want Grandpa." Her son sniffled into her hip, and Kore tried to stifle a sob of her own. She collected herself quickly before kneeling down next to him and pulling him into a hug. "I want him, bring him back! Mama bring him back!

"I can't love-bug, I can't bring him back here." She whispered into his hair, but it was enough for him to here.

"I want him with me, he can't leave." Her son hiccuped between songs.

"But he didn't leave, he didn't I promise." She said as she pulled back from her son. She whipped the tears from his eyes and brought his attention to the stars they could see from where they stood. "Look out, do you see the stars?"

"Is he out there? Can we go and get him."

"No, baby he's not out there. They're in a place where we can't see them, but they can see us. They'll always look out for us from there." She whispered as a long ago memory began to fill her mind. A sad smile took over her face at the thought. "They are in a place we cannot reach, they are beyond the stars."

And with that, Kore hoisted her youngest son into her arms, cradling him close to her chest as she began to sing a song, comforting and grounding for the two of them.

Behind them the flames grew higher

And the Universe was at Peace.

**Author's Note:**

> There aren't enough of these so I needed to make one.


End file.
